LOS NIÑOS DEL OCASO
by aletan marxan
Summary: Las Doce Colonias de Kobol no están solas como pensaban y la Vía Láctea tiene secretos y peligros, de los cuales aprender y huir. ¿Cómo responderán a ello?.
1. Chapter 1

Sin fines de lucro ni nada, las series pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, estudios o como sea el caso.

Simplemente un fic que quería escribir para sacar cosas de mi cabeza y divertir a todo quien lo lea. Por cierto si alguien quiere ser mi Beta y traducir el fic al inglés sería genial.

Sin más, lean y disfruten.

Capítulo 1.

¿QUIENES SON ELLOS?.

Con tan solo dos meses para retirarse del servicio activo, con varias ideas de como pasar sus futuros días descansando, aquel mensaje del Almirantazgo parecía una broma de despedida. Desafortunadamente para el comandante Adama, al autentificar las órdenes fue claro que no era tal, más importante, las órdenes venían directamente de la oficina de Almirante Nagala, aquello era serio.

Diez minutos atrás la Galáctica había hecho un salto al anclaje de Ragnar, la sorpresa de todos a bordo del puente de mando fue grande al ver que no eran los únicos en el anclaje y que incluso algunas naves civiles también estaban presentes; el señor Gaeta incluso había informado de un nave Cloud, posiblemente la 8 o la 7 cerca de la estación, rodeada por varias naves de carga en lo que parecía una operación de reabastecimiento.

"Bill, ¿qué piensas?".

"Que algo grande está pasando, cuando menos debe haber unas 30 naves, más de la mitad de carga con capacidad de viaje FTL, esa Cloud es la incógnita" el Coronel Tigh miro en la pantalla de la misma manera que el Comandante Adama. " ¿qué hace un crucero de placer entre todo esto?.

"Señor", Dee miraba al Comandante Adama, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, "el Almirante Nagala en la línea señor".

Eso tomaba por sorpresa a todos, la cabeza de la Marina Colonial en la línea, incluso Adama parecía estar sorprendido mientras descolgaba el teléfono sobre la consola.

"Galactica, Adama, adelante".

"Husker, sé que no es lo normal, pero te necesito a ti y a tu OX abordo del anclaje hace 5 minutos". La voz de Nagala era seria "ademas de eso, prepara a tu personal para una transferencia de equipos y provisiones, te explicare en cuanto lleguen".

"Entendido señor, saldremos de inmediato, Galactica fuera", apenas colgaba el teléfono su mirada se centró en Saul que lo miraba preocupado. "Señor Gaeta queda al mando de la nave mientras el OX y yo estamos fuera, Dee avisa al jefe que se prepare a recibir equipos y provisiones y que prepare un Raptor de inmediato estaremos en la bahía en 5 minutos, creo que la nave todavía no será un museo".

"Entendido señor".

"Señor Gaeta, tiene el mando". Con esto último, los dos hombres salieron del puente de mando mientras todo el mundo continuaba con sus actividades, Gaeta ciertamente nervioso.

Minutos después, el Raptor despegaba con un par de Vipers de escolta, abordó tanto el coronel como el comandante estudiaban el despliegue a su alrededor, aquello tenía parecía la preparación para una invasión; podían ver unas cuantas Assaultstar de los marines y del ejército junto con más naves de transporte, lo que les sorprendió fue una nave que no esperaban ver, la Battlestar Leonida una de las naves hermanas de su nave.

"La habían puesto en reserva hace dos años".

"La reactivaron el año pasado como una nave de entrenamiento", Adama comentó mientras seguía mirando alrededor, "por lo que supe fue para entrenar al personal en los equipos que serían usados en una emergencia".

Galactica

Bahía de aterrizaje.

El Jefe Tyrol no estaba feliz, solo unos minutos atrás, un grupo de transportes pesados habían aterrizado y casi de inmediato habían comenzado a descargar caja tras caja con suministros; el jefe no tardó en darse cuenta que lo que estuviera pasando era importante, los operadores de los transportes habían llevado grúas y montacargas para apresurar la operación. Las primeras cajas se trataban simplemente de alimentos después por el color y el tamaño, solo podrían tratarse de partes de repuesto, tendría que recibir un inventario general de la entrega, pero simplemente seguían descargando sin preguntar dónde estaban los almacenes.

Fue hasta que un joven teniente se acercó al jefe saludando cortésmente y extendiendo una enorme carpeta repleta de papeles.

"Jefe Tyrol, soy el Teniente Brownes, esta es la lista de todo lo que estamos entregando".

"¡Ya era hora!", después de unos minutos leyendo el jefe Tyrol levantaría su mirada de los papeles, aquel teniente sabía que eso iba a pasar, "¡explicame esto ahora!.

"Aaa, le dije al Almirante Nagala que alguien debería explicarle primero" justo en ese momento la razón de la molestia de jefe baja por uno de los elevadores. "Se lo diré a usted pero hasta que partan deberá quedar entre usted y yo".

"¡No me salgas con esas idioteces burocráticas!, ¿qué carajos vamos a hacer con un montón de Mark II?.

"Un primer contacto jefe, un primer contacto".

Anclaje Ragnar.

Centro provisional de comando.

La estación era un hervidero de actividad con cientos de personas moviendo carga de un lado a otro, técnicos revisando componentes antes de su embarque y personal médico revisando contenedor tras contenedor lleno de productos.

Un marine guiaba al comandante y al coronel entre aquel caos controlado, si algo había llamado la atención de Adama, eran los equipos que estaban preparando para su embarque, la mayoría de ellos habían sido usados en la Guerra Cylon y cientos de técnicos parecían estar en una carrera contra reloj para hacerlos operacionales de nueva cuenta.

Al centro de toda aquella actividad un grupo de oficiales miraba sobre pilas enormes de papeles y lo que parecía ser un mapa enorme, el Almirante Nagala destacaba de inmediato y al llegar cerca de él, noto la presencia se Adama y de Tigh.

"Comandante, coronel, les ofrezco una disculpa por hacerlos venir de manera tan repentina, pero tenemos una situación entre manos".

"¿Una situación señor?.

"Lo explicare tan pronto llegue el resto de los involucrados Bill", sobre el hombre de Adama el almirante vio algo. "y ya están aquí".

Al voltear, los dos oficiales del Galactica se vieron sorprendidos no por la presencia de aquellas personas, sino por quienes eran.

En primer lugar, Laura Roslin, secretaría de educación y quienes parecían ser su equipo de trabajo, después, Gaius Baltar, posiblemente el hombre más listo en las 12 colonias, acompañando a Baltar una mujer rubia que por algunos segundos detenía el trabajo del personal a su paso, el comandante estaba seguro que aquella mujer no solo era su asistente. Además de Baltar y aquella mujer, pudo reconocer a un par más de personas, fueron las últimas dos quienes hicieron saltar la alarma del comandante.

A tan solo unos pasos por detrás del grupo pudo ver a uno de sus hijos, Zak aun con su equipo de vuelo, a su lado, su hermana Annette caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era difícil poder encontrarse con su hermano y su padre al mismo tiempo. Fue después de unos segundos que su sorpresa fue completa al ver entrar a Lee casi corriendo, de igual manera que su hermano, todavía portaba su equipo de vuelo completo, por lo que el Comandante Adama sabía, su hijo mayor estaba asignado a la Battlestar Athena.

"¿Qué mierda hace toda la pandilla aquí?", Saul parecia preocupado.

"Mejor pregunta seria, ¿qué hace Annette aqui?".

A diferencia de los chicos, Annette había tomado otro camino muy diferente al de sus hermanos y su padre.

En lugar de tomar una carrera militar, desde pequeña había demostrado que su pasión era el periodismo y mientras crecía en más de una oportunidad demostraría que lo tenía en la sangre, aunque en varias ocasiones sus hermanos habían sufrido un castigo por sus "historias exclusivas".

"Señor", Zak saludo a su padre y al coronel con toda formalidad.

"Hola papá, tio Tigh".

"Comandante Adama, Coronel Tigh", Lee fue el último en saludar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Ann, chicos, tengo miedo de preguntar, pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?.

"Ann y yo estábamos en Caprica, un mayor llegó a la base, me dijo que tomara mi Raptor y recogiera a Ann y me dio unas coordenadas a saltar tan pronto fuera posible, me ordenaron silencio radial desde el comienzo" Zak respondió mientras su hermana mira de un lado a otro.

"En mi caso fue algo parecido", Lee miraba a su hermano con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, "estaba a bordo del Athena y el Comandante Garus me ordenó dejar mi Viper tomar mis cosas, tomar un Raptor y saltar aquí, también me ordenaron silencio radial".

"¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurre?". En esta ocasión Annette tenía su instinto de periodista activo.

"Creo que yo tengo la respuesta señorita Adama", la voz de Nagala hizo que todos los presentes depositaran su mirada sobre aquel hombre. "Antes que nada permítanme ofrecerles una disculpa por la forma tan ruda en hacerlos venir sin previo aviso, sin embargo la situación lo amerita y el tiempo es un factor que juega en nuestra contra".

"Almirante Nagala, estoy seguro que sabe que mi trabajo es muy importante y no tendría por qué estar perdiendo mi tiempo con este tipo de juego".

"Doctor Baltar, si no fuera importante no estaría aquí y si no fuera posiblemente el hombre más inteligente en las colonias tampoco estaría con nosotros, así que le pediré que guarde silencio y ponga mucha atención", Nagala había dejado en claro que algo serio pasaba y que cualquier otra cosa terminaba en segundo, no importanto que o quien fuera.

"Bien si nadie más tiene que decir, como se habrán dado cuenta, hemos reunido a un grupo muy particular de personas y antes de que prosiga debo informarles que a partir de este momento la comunicación externa o con terceros está prohibida bajo el cargo de traición y creo saben cuál es el castigo ante tal crimen", el silencio sería la respuesta. "Pues bien, hace tres semanas el destructor Andromeda's Shield realizaba una patrulla en el sector Seranus. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, Seranus en uno de los sectores más alejados y por lo tanto uno de los más desolados dentro de los límites de las 12 Colonias de Kobol, solo un par de asentamientos mineros y nada más.

"El Andromedas estaba por concluir su patrulla y regresar a base cuando su Dradis captó un serie de señales; pequeñas, rápidas y cuando buscaron alguna similitud el sistema les dio por resultado un concordancia del 50% con un Raider".

Cylons, aquella palabra apareció de inmediato en la mente de muchos de los presentes, incluso alguno de ellos la pronunciaran casi como un susurro mientras el miedo crecía dentro de ellos.

"Sé lo que todos piensan, pero no se trata de los Cylons y esto fue confirmado". Nagala pudo escuchar a más de una persona volver a respirar. "Ante este contacto, el Capitán Brayan ordenó un salto al sector donde los ecos habían sido captados con la nave en condición uno, esto fue lo que encontró al llegar".

Nagala hizo una señal a uno de los oficiales de inteligencia de pie junto a una serie de monitores.

Como parte de las mejoras programadas, muchas de las naves habían recibido cámaras de video en varias partes de la nave, lo que les daba una "vista" de 360°, proyectando las imágenes a una serie de pantallas en el CIC.

Al momento que la grabación comenzará, solo el negro vacío del espacio era visible, después la cámara se movía rápidamente aparentemente guiada gracias a su coneccion con el Dradis, lo que vieron hizo pensar a todos en una película de ciencia ficción.

No menos de 150 naves intercambiaban fuego, con explosiones alrededor de todas ellas y lo que solo podría describirse como bolas de energía y rayos de luz volando por el espacio hasta encontrar su blanco, fue cuando Nagala ordenó detener el video.

"Sé que muchos estarán pensando que se trata de una broma, pero puedo asegurarles que no lo es, lo que acaban de ver fue grabado por una cámara digital y almacenado directamente en una memoria de seguridad, solo fue manipulado una vez el Andromeda llegará a su base en Picon". Nagala detuvo por un momento su explicación mientras dejaba que aquello fuera asimilado por todos los presentes. Más de uno no estaba seguro si lo que acaba de ver era real o no, fue la Secretaria Roslin quien intervino en aquel momento.

"Almirante Nagala, ¿sabemos de quienes se trataba?.

"De hecho, si", Nagala continuó su explicación mientras que el video continuaba, se escuchó la voz del Capitán Brayan ordenando a las naves detener su acciones e identificarse, "me apena decirlo, pero no tenemos ningún protocolo para un caso como este, el Capitán Brayan, abrió comunicación esperando que su llamado fuera obedecido, al mismo tiempo desplegó sus 70 Vipers y 4 de sus Raptor, pero bajo las circunstancias era prácticamente imposible que eso ocurriera".

Un sonido era constante en el video, un timbre que identificaba el armado, lanzamiento o una explosión nuclear, desde el primer segundo del video ese sonido era constante, en aquella batalla se usaban armas nucleares como si fueran armas ordinarias. Tan solo 2 minutos después de enviar el mensaje, dos naves de uno de los grupo ponían rumbo con dirección al Andromeda's Shield, un zoom y aquella imagen dejaría perplejos a los presentes.

Dos naves de aproximadamente 600 metros con forma de pirámide rodeada por algún tipo de estructura, sin un sistema de propulsión aparente y viajando a una velocidad que parecía imposible para una nave de esas características. Adama parecía incrédulo de que aquella nave pudiera existir, mientras que Gauis Baltar, tenía una mirada inquisitiva, su cerebro trataba de dar alguna respuesta del tipo de propulsión, la razón de aquel extraño diseño, su fuente de energía, ahora sabía porque lo habían llamado y era verdad, aquello era más importante que su trabajo en un programa de computadora. Fueran quienes fueran esos seres, eran tecnológicamente avanzados, más avanzados que las colonias.

"Esta fue por mucho la respuesta más agresiva que hubiéramos esperado, al momento de aproximarse, los niveles de energía de ambas nave se salieron de la escala, creemos que de alguna manera, sus producción de energía está en el rango de los Tera watts" el Almirante Nagala centro su mirada en dos, "y se pone mejor".

El video continuó, mientras la voz de Capitán Brayan ordenaba a las dos naves detenerse o abriría fuego, ninguna de las Ha'tak se detendría y solo segundos después, los cañones del destructor abría fuego mientras que la nave giraba para presentar su flanco y tener cuantas armas pudiera apuntando a los dos intrusos. Más ligeros que los cañones de una battlestar como seria Galactica, los cañones de los destructores coloniales tenían una potencia considerable y una cadencia mayor de fuego, en términos prácticos podían disparar casi la misma cantidad de explosivo que una battlestar en el mismo tiempo.

Para todo el personal militar presente, fue claro que algo no estaba bien cuando ningunas de las dos naves realizara algún movimiento al ser atacadas, la sala quedaría en silencio al ver el porqué.

"Lo que están viendo no es una película, eso damas y caballeros, son escudos de algún tipo de energía" Nagala señalaba a la burbuja color naranja que se formaba alrededor de ambas naves al momento de recibir los impactos, "nadie en R&D me pudo dar una explicación plausible sobre cómo podrían funcionar, la más logica me la dio mi hijo adolescente fanático de esas películas baratas de ciencia-ficción y fueron dos posibilidades, creo que es aquí donde usted entra Dr. Baltar".

"No sé cual fuera la explicación de su hijo, pero en mi caso y con los pocos datos que tengo serian dos", Baltar miró a su asistente por un segundo, era seguro que la mujer tenía su cerebro procesando toda la información. "La primera, de alguna manera estos seres pueden crear un escudo inercial, una barrera que bloquea cualquier objeto que tratara de acercarse a la nave, la segunda una barrera de plasma que solo sería visible al momento de recibir un impacto".

"Esto es grandioso, ahora tengo 4 posibilidades", Nagala se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de frustración.

"¿Almirante?". Adama se apresuró al ver el estado de frustración de su superior.

"Lo siento Bill, mi hijo me dio sus teorías y en este punto también parecen posibles, un escudo de gravedad y un escudo electromagnético".

"Con todo respeto Almirante, no creo que por el momento su hijo tenga las credenciales para poder dar una respuesta satisfactoria a lo que estamos viendo", finalmente la mujer que acompañaba a Baltar hablo, aunque en ese punto de una manera casi sumisa.

"Señorita, no crea que no lo sé, pero de manera increíble muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él en la naturaleza de lo que estamos por ver".

A su orden el video continuó, aquellas dos naves continuaban acercándose, recibiendo todo lo que el destructor les podía lanzar.

Un grupo de bolas de luz saldrían de varios lugares de la nave enemiga, viajando a una gran velocidad. La voz del capitán de la nave colonial ordenaba a todo su mando prepararse para el impacto.

Tan solo a segundos del impacto un resplandor se observó en el plano inferior derecho de la pantalla, a continuación y a una velocidad que solo se podía comparar a un Viper a máxima potencia, dos naves de un diseño nunca visto en las Colonias de Kobol se interponían entre aquellas bolas de luz y el Andromeda's Shield.

Al momento del impacto y durante la explosión, una extraña luz con forma de burbuja se hacía presente alrededor de ambas naves.

"Si observan en la zona de la explosión, en la parte superior, se puede apreciar una pequeña nube del mismo color de aquella bola de luz", uno de los oficiales de inteligencia señalaba el área en la imagen congelada en la pantalla, "mi hijo y varios técnicos en R&D me dieron una respuesta, damas y caballeros, esos son residuos de un arma en base a plasma, por lo que pude entender, el plasma en estado natural tiende a disiparse y enfriarse rápidamente, de alguna forma este sistema de armas logra encapsular plasma súper caliente y al momento de impactar, esa cápsula se rompe y durante esos microsegundos el plasma encapsulado libera toda su energía contra el blanco.

"¡Esas pequeñas naves también tienen escudo!", el coronel Tigh miraba detenidamente el resplandor alrededor de la nave.

"Y no solo eso".

Aquellas naves no eran más grandes que algunos transportes de pasajeros usados por varias compañías alrededor de las colonias; lo más notorio, una torreta que pudo verse gracias a la maniobra que realizó para proteger al Andromeda. Esa misma torreta brillaría por unos instantes antes de girar, orientándose hacia su blanco mientras que la nave en sí, también giraba al unísono con su compañera.

Cuatro disparos de una luz blanca con un extraño centro obscuro cruzaron el espacio que separaban a los contendientes.

Los primeros dos disparos hicieron impacto en los escudos, los segundos lo hicieron en las mismas naves, causando una enorme explosión que partiría a la mitad a las dos Ha'tak.

"El tiempo completo de la grabación es de dos horas y media", Nagala hizo una señal y aquel oficial de inteligencia retiro la unidad de datos del reproductor, "el resto aún está bajo análisis por especialistas de inteligencia en Picon, pero puedo decirles que es muy similar a lo que acaban de ver".

"Señor, hace unos minutos nos dijo que sabía quiénes eran, ¿podría decirnos?". Annette estaba en su faceta de reportera al 100%, aquélla por mucho se trataba de la más increíble historia que hubiera cruzado en su camino.

"Me disculpo por eso señorita Adama, pero quería que vieran hasta este punto del video para que tuvieran una idea con antelación de con quién tratamos" el almirante levantó la mirada y observó a cada uno de los presentes, "ambas naves permanecerían frente al Andromeda durante el transcurso de la batalla, durante ese tiempo, recibieron una serie de llamados en varios idiomas, uno de ellos muy parecido al Caprica standart, pero aun asi solo unas pocas palabras parecían similares".

"Por suerte, una Marine que hacía guardia en el CIC, estaba en su última rotación antes de ingresar a la Universidad de Delphi, tenía conocimiento de lenguas antiguas y pudo entender un poco de lo que se decía en la transmisión y por medio de ensayo y error pudo entablar una conversación decente con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea".

"Se hacen llamar el Imperio Meriva y después de una disculpa por parte del capitán de una de las naves, explicaron la razón de no obedecer las órdenes del Andrómeda's Shield" por unos segundos Nagala dejó que aquello fuera digerido por todos los presentes, "contra quienes combatían era un grupo de piratas y traficantes que se hacen llamar la Alianza Lucían, bajo palabras textuales, se nos dijo que fueron tan estúpidos para lanzar un ataque a una pequeña colonia y tomar prisioneros a sus habitantes con fines de venderlos como esclavos y obtener cuanto conocimiento en su poder, se nos informó que actualmente rescataron casi a todos los cautivos y están en proceso de eliminar a la Alianza de forma permanente.

"Como una forma de disculpa, el imperio hizo un ofrecimiento de un pago por la invasión de nuestro territorio".

"Almirante, ¿Por qué estamos nosotros aquí?", La Secretaria Roslin miraba con curiosidad al comandante de la flota colonial. "Tendría que ser el Departamento de Estado quien tendría que ser informado sobre esta situación".

"Está en lo correcto señora secretaria, sin embargo ciertos factores nos hacen ser más cuidadosos y sobre todo muy…, ¡discretos!, en cuanto a este incidente".

"¡Su tecnología!" Baltar salto a la conversación llamando la atención de todos, "¡es algo que está más allá de lo que nosotros tenemos ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar para comprender cómo es que cuentan con escudos de energía y esas armas!".

"Señor, ¿Están considerando a este Imperio Meriva una amenaza?", Lee junto con el resto se hacían una idea del porque todo el secreto.

"Si saliera a la luz este encuentro, causaría pánico entre la población" Zak miraba a su padre, en aquel punto estaba realmente preocupado.

"En parte son algunas de las razones por las que hemos mantenido el secreto sobre esto, las principales razones son 4", Nagala hizo una señal a uno de sus asistentes y este empezó a repartir folders con documentos. "En el informe está un resumen de un paquete de primer contacto que se le entregó al Capitán Brayan, tanto en un documento físico como en su forma electrónica, debo hacerles saber que este documento había sido traducido a Caprica standart, esto lo hicieron durante la duración de la batalla, gracias a lo que ellos llamaron una matriz de traducción; en el encontrarán varios puntos que resaltan del resto y sobre todo las razones sobre toda esta seguridad".

"La primera y la más importante, dentro de los habitantes de este imperio, se encuentran formas de vida no humanas y también AI".

No hace falta decir que todo el mundo levantaría la mirada con dirección al almirante, tratando de adivinar si aquellas palabras se trataba de alguna clase de broma o una prueba para probarlos y saber cómo respondería.

Annette como sus hermanos pondrían su atención de inmediato a los papeles en sus manos hojeando los documentos. Su padre por otro lado miraba a la Secretaria Roslin, ella a su vez lo miraba de vuelta con rostro de sorpresa y de miedo, un par de ideas recorrían su cerebro de alguna manera, ambos tenían una idea de la razón por la que habían sido llamados y no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Cylons", aquella palabra sería la que saldría de los labios de la acompañante del Dr. Baltar, el miedo que había a esas máquinas regreso a todos los presente a pesar de lo que Nagala ya les había informado; estaba muy arraigado y parecía ya un instinto, el hecho de AIs formando parte de este imperio, no era una buena noticia para las colonias, "y también tenemos…".

"¡Aliens!", Baltar concluyó mientras miraba una parte del documento con la información básica de las especies que formaban parte del imperio, por mucho, se trataba de la parte más extensa del documento", ¿Quizá sean en verdad su versión biológica de los Cylons?".

"Algunos en inteligencia pensaron lo mismo que usted doctor, sin embargo ellos nos dicen que 7 razas habitan el imperio, de esas razas parece que las conforman varias especies, cuando esto se haga público si es verdad, tendrá a los genetistas de las colonias trabajando durante décadas".

"Por lo que nos dijeron las AI, tienen derechos y obligaciones iguales a los humanos y a cualquier otra forma de vida no humana, esto se dio desde la creación del imperio hace más de 300 años".

"¿Cuál sería la segunda razón almirante? Roslin estaba curiosa del resto.

"En sí la segunda y tercer razón son la proximidad de las fronteras del Imperio Meriva y de varios poderes de la galaxia cerca de las nuestras y si escucharon bien, varios gobiernos reclaman territorio cerca de nosotros".

"Naves que se perdieron durante el éxodo de Kobol me imagino", Baltar hizo el comentario mientras ninguna otra posibilidad parecía factible.

"No sabemos, pero si algo es claro, hicieron hincapié, en que no tenían conocimiento de Kobol, además, parece increíble lo que diré, pero ellos nos dijeron que esta dimensión ni siquiera es su dimensión natal".

"¡¿Dimensión?!, ¿estamos hablando de mundos paralelos?

"En este punto no sabemos qué es verdad y que no. Si esto es cierto, el nivel de tecnología que poseen está más allá de nuestra imaginación", Nagala no sabía si esa respuesta había sido suficiente para Baltar, "y el último punto, es el más importante y es la principal razón de todo este secreto, habrá un invitado más a esta reunión a modo de testigo del acuerdo, los Tau'ri".

"Déjame adivinar, ¿otra raza alienígena?", uno de los científicos invitados habló por primera vez, su rostro reflejaba incredulidad y negación.

"No alienígenas, la Tierra".

Incluso algunos de los oficiales que acompañaban a Nagala detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar aquello; el Comandante Adama simplemente miraba al Almirante Nagala con sorpresa al igual que el Coronel Tigh, el resto de los presente hacían lo mismo.

"¡Por lo dioses!", Annette fue la persona que rompería el silencio, "esta es la historia más grande de las colonias desde la unificación.

"¡Señorita Adama!, un momento de calma ¡por favor!", Annette guardó silencio aunque no podía contener su euforia, "antes debemos confirmar si es verdad, si lo es, es por eso que usted está aquí, al igual que cada uno de los presentes".

"Almirante Nagala, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?", Adama podía imaginarse la respuesta y las razones de porque ellos, pero quería que el Almirante las confirmara.

"En primer lugar comandante, confirmar que esté imperio sea lo que dice ser y no un grupo que quiera llamar la atención para sus intereses como ha ocurrido en el pasado, en segundo lugar, acordar este pago por la invasión de nuestro territorio". Nagala se detuvo un momento para aclarar su garganta, la siguiente parte sería la más difícil de todas. "Este acuerdo según el Secretario de Defensa y el Secretario de Relaciones Coloniales, debe ser de no menos de 500, 000,000 de cubits, eso hace un aproximado de 14, 174,761.5625 Kg de oro o su equivalente en algún otro material de valor para las colonias".

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, aquella suma era enorme, no sería una negociación fácil. No importando que hubieran invadido territorio de las colonias, aquella suma sobrepasaba cualquier cantidad que hubieran imaginado.

"La tercera, debemos acordar una línea fronteriza con este imperio y formalizar algún tipo de relación con ellos, tanto diplomática como comercial, pero si debo ser sincero la cuarta es la que más me preocupa".

"¿Almirante?", La Secretaria Roslin podía imaginar cuál sería el cuarto punto.

"Si estos testigos, son en verdad la Tierra, debemos saber lo que pasó con ellos para informar al Quórum, si confirmamos que en verdad es la Tierra, las 13 tribus del hombre estarían reunidas nuevamente, no creo que deba explicar la importancia histórica de la que estamos hablando".

"¡Nada de presión!, ¿cierto?". Lee se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, muchos de los presente querían hacer lo mismo.

"Hijo, ¡da gracias de no ser parte del grupo de negociadores!", el Almirante Nagala suspiro mientras tomaba otro folder para explicar aquello.

IMPERIO MERIVA

13:45 Hrs.

Capital Imperial Sabin.

Ruta espacial 01-Alfa.

Por debajo del horizonte galáctico, la Galaxia Satélite Sagan, sería uno de los descubrimientos espaciales gracias a la tecnología nacida por el Programa Stargate; un congregación de estrellas, nebulosas y cuerpo celestes que en algún momento en el futuro se unirían a la Vía Láctea, aunque para eso faltarían millones de años.

Oculta por el centro de la Vía Láctea. Sagan solo sería descubierta gracias a un encuentro fortuito durante el Año del Caos.

Cuando un planeta bajo el PPT, fuera atacado por la Alianza Lucian los Tau'ri no tendrían lo necesario para poder cumplir con su obligación; sin importar que el General O'Neill amenazara con desaparecer a los representantes del IOA, lo único que obtuvo fue autorización para enviar armas y provisiones, cualquier ayuda extra había sido negada.

En su típica forma de ser, el general había saltado aquella orden, había solicitado a cualquiera en la montaña Chennenne que quisiera acompañarlo en la misión tomar un arma y seguirlo a través de la puerta y honrar el juramento que se había hecho a los Asgard, no sería sorpresa que más de la mitad del personal diera un paso al frente.

La sorpresa fue grande al recibir un mensaje de agradecimiento del otro lado del agujero de gusano después de marcar al planeta en cuestión.

Decían que las naves Tau'ri habían expulsado a los Ha'tak de la alianza y estaban destruyendo los últimos focos de resistencia de la Alianza Lucian. Con todos los 304 en tierra y a sabiendas que la única Stargate operativa era la que tenían en el Comando Stargate, aquellas palabras habían sido como un martillazo.

De inmediato el general ordinaria el avance de sus tropas por la puerta, lo que ocurrirían después cambiaría el curso de la historia de la Vía Láctea.

Jack dirigiría su mirada a las naves que permanecían en guardia cubriendo la ruta de entrada al espacio del imperio; no dejaba de sorprenderle el número de naves que Meriva operaba y sobre todo ver los Daedalus pertenecientes al imperio, naves que aún después de varios años, seguían causando roces diplomáticos de vez en vez y que dentro de poco causaría uno más.

Al lado del general, el Dr. Woolsey y el Dr. Jackson sentían el conflicto que se acercaba.

Algunos asientos adelante, Alexander Kinsey y su comitiva se preparaban para un nuevo movimiento político, era seguro pensaban que aquello afianzará su posición en el Comité de Asuntos Extraterrestres Tau'ri, para Woolsey, simplemente era una molestia en su reunión con el Primado.

Hijo mayor del Senador Robert Kinsey, aún necesitaba madurar políticamente, pero contaba con un fuerte soporte de varios grupos de industriales, y de un par de países fuera de la Unión Tau'ri. Al igual que su padre se trataba de un ferviente promotor de la no intervención con otros mundos y aislar la Tierra del resto de la galaxia.

"Otra demanda israelí", Daniel lo diría lo más bajo posible.

"Lo más seguro", Woolsey se llevaría la mano a la barbilla mientras miraba al joven representante. "Es igual que su padre, pelea batallas perdidas que de ser ganadas causarían un daño enorme a la Tierra".

"Solo espero que Marek este de buen humor". Jack sonrio ante su comentario.

30 minutos después, el transporte aterrizaba en una de las bases aeroespaciales del imperio, mientras lo hacía, una flotilla de naves despegaba de un anclaje cercano desapareciendo entre las nubes solo momentos después. Jack dejó morir sus esperanzas del buen humor del Primado al reconocer el emblema en una de ellas, seguramente Marek estaría buscando cualquier excusa para liberar algo de presión.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Wolssey, Dr. Jackson, bienvenidos nuevamente a Sabin". Al escuchar aquella bienvenida, los tres hombres se toparon con mayordomo del Primado, Radus Sueltan. "Veo que vinieron con visitas... inesperadas".

"Ofrezco una disculpa Radus, el representante Kinsey puede llegar a ser…".

"Una molestia impertinente". Jack terminaría la frase de Richard ante la sonrisa de todos.

"No tenga cuidado General O'Neill, desafortunadamente, Kinsey descubrirá que el Primado Marek no está del mejor humor, estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta que las chicas están camino a su dimensión natal, tienen planeado volver, pero el Primado está preocupado por Violeta, su abuelo no es el más tolerante de su mundo".

"¿Por eso la flotilla?". Radus solo respondería asintiendo.

Mientras Kinsey y su comitiva subían a un vehículo, O'Neill y su grupo esperaban otro; la llegada de 5 personas más no estaba programada, por suerte para ellos una camioneta con marcas militares se aproximó y en cuestión de minutos salían con rumbo a Ramona Lure (Casa de gobierno del Imperio). No importaba cuantas veces lo vieran, Meses, la capital del imperio era una única en muchos sentidos y reflejaba por completo las mismas raíces del Imperio Meriva.

Compuesta por una mezcla de humanos y no-humanos, las calles y los edificios habían sido diseñados con todo aquello en mente.

Enormes canales paralelos a las aceras permitían a criaturas acuáticas moverse sin ningún problema Al igual que sus compatriotas terrestres, cientos de seres voladores en las más variadas formas se movían entre los edificios en medio de aros de luz que marcaban un camino casi imaginario el cual recorrer. Enormes seres caminaban por las amplias calles realizando sus actividades al igual que el resto de los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

Para los tres Tau'ri, aquella integración en la Tierra aún era un sueño en un futuro lejano, todavía había gente que no estaba de acuerdo en que la Tierra se involucra con otras razas, Kinsey era un ejemplo de ello.

Después de casi 40 minutos de viaje, el transporte llegaría a Ramona Lure casi 20 minutos detrás del transporte que Kinsey había tomado.

Con un toque de todas las razas que habitaban Meriva, la casa de gobierno también era un símbolo de la unión que se había formado a base de muerte y sangre, en algún momento, todas aquellas razas habían peleado una contra otra hasta finalmente unirse en contra de un enemigo común, de eso ya más de 300 años habían pasado.

"¡LARGOOOO KINSEY Y SI CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR A JODER A MI CASA CON ESTAS ESTUPIDECES, ME ENCARGARÉ YO MISMO DE ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!".

Aquel grito llegaría de la oficina del Primado al fondo de un largo pasillo con dirección al centro del edificio.

Unos segundos después, Jack no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver al representante Tau'ri salir con toda su comitiva aterrados de la oficina del Primado Marek; tanto el Dr. Woolsey como Daniel sentían el mismo placer, aunque ellos sí habían podido contener cualquier demostración, su autocontrol les había ayudado en ese momento.

Al cruzar caminos, de inmediato notaron el olor a papel quemado y una poco de humo saliendo de unos de los maletines que cargaban.

"Si, está de mal humor", fue lo único que dijo Daniel mientras miraba con rumbo a la oficina.

En un enorme escritorio una de las asistentes del Primado se levantaba cortes mente y hacía una reverencia a los tres visitantes, que junto con Radus notarian pequeños rastros de cenizas volando cerca del escritorio proveniente de la oficina principal.

"Señor Radus ¿Podría acompañarme un segundo?, nuestros invitados podrán pasar después de un par de minutos".

"Por supuesto Zella, señores con su permiso", segundos después entraban por la puerta de la oficina.

"¿Puedes creerlo Radus ese bastardo viene a…?", fue lo único escucharon antes de que la puerta cerrará tras el mayordomo del Primado.

Minutos después la puerta se abría y Zella los invitaba a pasar.

Al fondo de la oficina, con la cabeza recargada sobre un enorme escritorio de madera y mármol, una extraña criatura los saludaba agitando una garra al aire.

"¿Mal momento?", Richard y Daniel observarían a Jack, este simplemente haría un gesto con los hombros y ojos.

"¡Ese maldito viene a mi casa, con exigencias de pago por los 304, 302, el uso de tecnología Asgard, con una demanda de Israel por los Kfir, además quería que se les diera un informe detallado sobre nuestras operaciones contra los Lucian!", En ese momento aquel ser levantaría su cabeza, simplemente descubriendo lo que parecía ser una capucha que simplemente contenía dos pares de ojos rojos y alargados, rodeados por humo negro y denso. "Use todo mi autocontrol para quemar sus papeles y no a ellos".

"Te comprendo, pensé lo mismo en varias ocasiones", Jack sonrió y nuevamente recibiría la mirada de Richard y Daniel.

"Agradezco no quemará al representante Tau'ri, Primado Marek", el Dr. Woolsey tratando de calmar la situación sonrió al ser mientras esté los invitaba a sentarse.

"No me faltaron ganas de hacerlo Richard, pero en fin, hora de los negocios", Marek tecleó un par de comandos en un tablero en el escritorio y una pantalla holográfica aparecería frente a ellos. "Hace poco menos de en mes, mientras cazabamos un par de flotas de los Lucian, inadvertidamente entramos en el territorio de una civilización de los cuales no teníamos la menor idea, Las 12 Colonias de Kobol".

"Una de sus naves estaba cerca de la batalla y apareció cerca de la zona de combate, nos ordenaron detener la batalla, cosa que por obvias razones no hicimos, los Lucian los atacaron nosotros los defendimos y durante un par de horas uno de mis capitanes entabló un protocolo de primer contacto y negocio la manera de resarcir la invasión de su territorio, quiero pedirles que sean testigos de la negociación y espero la firma del acuerdo. Pero lo más importante es que al parecer ellos tienen cierto conocimiento de la existencia de la Tierra y creo que las cosas pueden ser algo difíciles en ese plano".

"¿Difíciles?", Daniel se veía algo sorprendido, pero genuinamente interesado.

"Sí, difíciles, creo puede ser la palabra perfecta", en ese momento Zella y Radus llegaban con una botella y varios vasos con hielos, licor telano, ninguno de los invitados rechazó el gesto, era raro poder probarlo. "Por lo que hemos podido investigar, hasta ahora ellos pensaban ser los únicos en la galaxia, por no decir los únicos en el universo y la Tierra o por lo menos su Tierra se separó de las colonias algo más de 6000 años atrás, creo que vamos a tener dificultades en sacarles la idea de la cabeza".

"¿Qué crees que pase en el peor de los casos".

"Les pedirán o probablemente les exigirán que se unan a ellos". El Primado Marek contestó la pregunta de Jack de manera seca y directa.

En respuesta a esto Jack bebió de golpe el líquido en su vaso.

"Eso es nuevo", fue la única respuesta del general al momento de que Radus le servía más licor.

Ok el primer capítulo, espero les guste y si quieren ver las naves y demás cosas de la historia búsquenme en Devianart con el mismo nombre :) haaaaasstaaaa la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 CRUZANDO LA FRONTERA

Capítulo 2.

CRUZANDO LA FRONTERA.

TIERRA.

UNION TAU'RI.

NEW YORK.

Con el pasar de los días y después de lo que parecían cientos de reuniones, el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores Tau'ri había terminado el paquete de primer contacto que sería entregado a los representantes de Las Colonias de Kobol.

El Dr. Woolsey en su papel de Director General finalmente podría darse unos minutos para descansar y relajarse un poco; la tormenta que se acercaba en el horizonte sería una dura prueba para sus habilidades diplomáticas, posiblemente también para su autocontrol y paciencia. Las negociaciones con el gobierno colonial no serían fáciles, en un primer momento había maldecido ese encuentro y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo.

Los datos proporcionados por Meriva eran sin duda interesantes, pero también habían encendido algunas alarmas en los servicios de inteligencia Tau'ri. Los especialistas de la Tierra encontraron algunos datos interesantes mientras revisaban los Textos Sagrados Coloniales, buena parte de ellos podrían ser refutados rápidamente, sin embargo sabían que los religiosos de línea dura estarían llamando a la unificación casi de inmediato, peor aún, era casi seguro que sería una exigencia a modo de poder demostrar que los textos eran ciertos al 100% con base en que la Tierra no era un mito como muchos decían.

Lo principal que los Tau'ri tendrían a su favor era sin duda alguna, el tiempo.

4000 años, entre el éxodo de la 13ª colonia y el éxodo de Kobol, no eran nada comparados con los 10000 años conocidos de historia humana en la Tierra. Además de ellos, el hecho de tener a Zeus y otros dioses griegos casi de inmediato levantaron la sospecha de que los Goa'uld tenían algo que ver en la historia de las 12 Colonias, si eso fuera verdad, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que no sería buena idea que los colonos fueran informados.

Fuera del tema religioso, el tema económico también había tomado mucha importancia y para ese momento varios representantes en el IOA, estaban literalmente pronosticado cuales serían las ganancias de un tratado comercial con una de las poblaciones humanas más grandes de la Vía Láctea.

Uno de los principales punto de interés era la construcción de naves y equipos militares.

Por varias cláusulas dentro del Acuerdo de Unificación Tau'ri, casi ningún tipo de equipo militar estaba disponible para la venta al mercado galáctico; muchos trataban de buscar algún tipo de puerta trasera, pero hasta ahora cualquier tipo de venta había sido bloqueada, la única excepción sería Langara a causa del Tratado Woolsey. Después del Incidente Destiny, aquel tratado sería la razón por la cual Langara no rompiera relaciones con la Tierra y que la Tierra se viera obligada a proteger a Langara en caso de un ataque de la Alianza Lucian o cualquier otra fuerza, aquello incluía el apoyo en el desarrollo de equipos de defensa y naves, muchas de ellas equipadas con sistemas Tau'ri.

Incluso dos escuadrones de 302 habían sido entregados a Langara a modo de préstamo, con fines de entrenamiento y para familiarizar a los pilotos de aquel planeta en el combate espacial y en el uso de los modernos equipos que usarían una vez los cazas y bombarderos de autóctonos del planeta fueran construidos.

Tiempo después Meriva vendería varias naves a la recién nacida Naval Langara, Alter Daedalus y una variante de sus Cruceros ligeros Carter equipados con equipos del planeta serían integrados dándoles más autonomía en su operaciones en espera de la entrada en servicio de sus primeros cruceros y destructores.

En tan solo un par de años y gracias a la ayuda Tau'ri y merivian, la flota de Langara había crecido hasta ser una fuerza de respeto en aquel sector de la galaxia, para bien o para mal, estaba cerca de las colonias.

Muy dentro de sí, Richard tenía miedo que en algún punto, Langara, al verse finalmente capaz de su propia defensa dejará de lado su alianza con los Tau'ri y muy posiblemente quisiera cobrar por la casi destrucción de su mundo. Sabía que aquello era una posibilidad y que tendría que estar preparado para enfrentarla si eso llegase a ocurrir, en parte, la experiencia que había adquirido con el pasar de los años seguramente le sería útil, por lo menos eso esperaba.

"¿Dr. Woolsey?", Aquel llamado por el intercomunicador hizo regresar a Richard de golpe.

"Dime Clara".

"Doctor, el Representante Kinsey está aquí señor, solicita verlo de inmediato".

"Hazlo pasar Clara, gracias", Richard suspiro, "esto será interesante".

"Dr. Woolsey".

"Representante Kinsey, ¿A qué debo su visita?", Woolsey no toleraba a Kinsey y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero intentaba ser lo más cordial posible.

"Sé que saldrá la delegación Tau'ri a la reunión del Imperio Meriva con estas 12 Colonias de Kobol, ¿Por qué no fui informado y sobre todo invitado?.

"Representante Kinsey, no es necesario que se le reporte a usted de cada cosa que el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores hace, estoy seguro que sería abrumador recibir toda aquella información y no fue llamado, por algo muy sencillo, el Representante Attah será el encargado de participar en la reunión".

"Attah no tiene la experiencia necesaria para una reunión de esta envergadura", Kinsey estaba dejando que su temperamento ganará.

Morathi Attah, de padre keniano y madre congoleña, había pasado buena parte de su infancia en medio del polvo y barro de un pequeño pueblo al norte del Congo; su infancia había sido dura, pero su adolescencia sería peor al ser reclutado por una milicia en contraria al gobierno que operaba en la zona, aquellos años endurecerían al hombre, aunque lo harían de una manera diferente a lo que uno esperaría de un ex niño soldado.

Un par de los soldados veteranos de la milicia, hablaban varios idiomas y enseñaron a Morathi, francés, inglés y alemán, además de enseñarlo a escribir y a leer. A la edad de 15 años ya manejaba los tres idiomas con fluidez, aquello daría frutos un par de años después cuando una misión de las Naciones Unidas llegará a la zona y fuera elegido como intérprete, aquello le abriría puertas en el futuro y poco a poco escalaría hasta el puesto que ocupaba en el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores Tau'ri.

Relaciones diplomáticas con otros mundos, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?. Un logro monumental para un hombre cuyos juguetes no eran más que tierra y pedazos de madera.

Para el Dr. Woolsey, aquel comentario sobre la falta de experiencia no era más que un insulto: lidiar con guerrillas, milicianos listos a disparar sin cruzar palabra, estar justo en el medio de dos grupos deseando simplemente matarse entre sí, si eso no era tener experiencia como diplomático, entonces, ¿que lo era?.

"Representante Kinsey, dejemos algo claro", Richard entrelazaba sus dedos mientras su mirada caía en los ojos de Alexander como un martillo justo al caer sobre un clavo, "la situación amerita una persona con el conocimiento y la costumbre de implementar un diálogo entre dos partes en una situación peligrosa. Aunque se trate simplemente de una disculpa y el acuerdo de un pago como parte de esa disculpa, esto fácilmente puede convertirse en un incidente mayor".

"Si cree que puede en un momento, pararse frente al Primado Marek y ¡convencerlo de algo!, adelante, puede ir como el representante, simplemente le recordaré que Marek tiene gusto por el fuego".

Woolsey saboreo el momento cuando el sudor comenzaba a correr por el rostro de Kinsey, su padre había sido un político puro en su forma de hacer y decir las cosas, a su hijo le faltaba esa madurez, muchos lo sabían, pero aquel joven parecía no conocer sus propias debilidades.

"Espero que el Attah, tenga éxito en su asignación y nos abra nuevas puertas, por favor hágaselo saber".

"Lo haré".

Acto seguido Kinsey salía de la oficina de Woolsey, segundos después Clara llamaba por el intercomunicador informando que le llevaría una copa de vino en un par de minutos, el Dr. Woolsey no tuvo ninguna objeción.

IMPERIO MERIVA

ANCLAJE KOTALA

NAVE INSIGNIA "LAS NOCHES".

Con los últimos preparativos listos, la tripulación de Las Noches se preparaba para salir con rumbo a su cita agendada con los representantes de las colonias, simplemente esperaban que sus escoltada y un grupo de remolcadores desacoplaran del anclaje y tomará posición.

A la mitad del puente de mando, el Primado Marek esperaba que el Coronel Gi Ma dirá la orden de salida para que los operadores desacoplaran los cables umbilicales y la nave pudiera comenzar su viaje. La misma nave que había sido la razón de que la Tierra empezará con la construcción de naves más grandes y con más armamento, los Tau'ri no podían quedarse atrás en aquel campo y fuertes inversiones se habían hecho para crear un contrapeso a la Marina Merivian.

"Señor, ¿gustaría una copa de vino mientras esperamos?".

"Gracias Ramus, pero creo sería mejor un poco de café", el primado levantaría la mirada a su mayordomo con una sonrisa.

"Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud cariño, Ramus se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco te alterabas", Ramus, así como varios operadores a bordo del puente hicieron una reverencia a la Zaarina Aradia mientras entraba por la compuerta del puente, "¡fuiste tú quien decidió venir!".

"Un simple gesto de amistad por nuestra pequeña invasión", Marek sonrió mientras su esposa ocupaba el espacio a su lado, de inmediato noto aquel vestido corto y escotado que usaba. "¿¡No pensarás usar eso en la reunión!?, ¿cierto?".

"Tranquilo cariño, traje un vestido formal para la ocasión, este solo lo usaré durante el viaje".

Con una actitud coqueta la Zaarina miro de manera juguetona a su esposo, mientras tomaba una pose que revelaba un poco más de piel de la necesaria, varios operadores en las estaciones cercanas bajaron la mirada o giraron la cabeza, en parte por respeto en parte por miedo al Primado.

"Señora mía, creo que sería buena idea no avergonzar al Primado Marek frente a la tripulación", Ramus tenía una mirada despreocupada y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a los ojos de su señora, "estoy seguro que la tripulación también agradecerá no tener una distracción de tal magnitud mientras operan una de las naves más poderosas de la armada".

"Ramus siempre quieres evitar que me divierta,... yo tomaré un poco de té".

Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, Aradia tomó la mano de su esposo y Ramus preparaba las bebidas solicitadas. Cada primer contacto era lo mismo, no importaba la situación, Marek asistiría fuera necesario o no, algo que había aprendido de su suegro; "siempre al frente", aquellas palabras del viejo zurian rebotaban en su cabeza en cada ocasión que una situación similar ocurría, aquel viejo zorro había sido un maestro duro y sin embargo había preparado al Primado Marek para la titánica tarea de gobernar un imperio como Meriva.

Una gran variedad de razas y especies, viviendo juntas después de haber peleado unos contra otros, para después unirse, para enfrentar un enemigo mayor y determinado a erradicarlos a todos.

"¿Qué diría ese viejo zorro de mí en este momento?".

"¿Papá?, Seguramente te diría un montón de cosas malas, pero por dentro estaría muy contento de ver en lo que has convertido". Aradia sonrió, justo en ese momento Ramus les entregaba sus bebidas.

"En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo mi señora", Ramus sonreía al momento en que el primado levantaba la mirada para observarlo.

"¿Tú también?".

"Señor las naves están en posición, los escoltas esperan y el transporte Tau'ri entró al sistema y se dirige al punto de encuentro".

Gi Ma, era uno de los habitantes AI del imperio y durante sus años en el servicio se había hecho de reputación así como del aprecio del Primado, era por eso que estaba al mando de Las Noches.

"Bien coronel, proceda".

"Entendido señor".

Dada la orden, los cables umbilicales serían separados por una pequeña explosión de vapor alejándose flotando de la nave; sus poderosos impulsores la alejarían suavemente del anclaje mientras sus motores brillaron con mayor intensidad empujando las miles de toneladas de titanio y naquadah que conformaban la nave.

Rodeada por varios escuadrones de cazas e interceptores, por mucho, la insignia de la flota era una de las naves más poderosas de Meriva y aquello lo había hecho notar durante las operaciones en contra de la Alianza Lucian, las crestas en una de las paredes del puente eran el recordatorio.

Con las órdenes del coronel, la nave aceleró igualando la velocidad de sus escoltas y de los transportes. Desde el puente, el primado pudo ver el Galaxy 500 mientras se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje al frente de la nave, una vez dentro del hangar, la nave saltaría.

"Ramus, por favor lleva al Representante Attah a la sala de reuniones, lo veré en breve".

"Cómo usted diga señor".

12 COLONIAS DE KOBOL.

CAPRICA.

OFICINAS DE CANN.

D'Anna Biers tenía que ser discreta, había pedido permiso en el Servicio de Noticias de la Flota después de que recibiera la noticia de que algo grande estaba pasando y el colectivo Cylon estaba preocupado por ello.

La primera alarma sonó cuando una número 6 que acompañaba a Baltar no se había comunicado como lo hacía de manera regular, su última comunicación decía que había recibido una llamada de la flota y que debían encontrarse con la Battlestar Galáctica, la segunda vendría de un número tres infiltrado en un centro de control de los Marines Coloniales. El reporte de este número 3 era claro, una cantidad de tropas se había desplegado a cierto número de Assaultstar y nadie sabía cuál había sido el destino, días después el nombre Galáctica estaría de nuevo en un reporte, ¿porque?, No lo sabían, lo que sí sabían era que también un batallón del Ejército Colonial había sido desplegado de la misma forma y que de nueva cuenta se les había ordenado encontrarse con la nave de Adama.

Días después, ella misma escucharía un par de rumores sobre el despliegue de varias naves de la flota y lo más importante, el hecho de que la Battlestar Atlantia había salido de su base con el Almirante Nagala abordo, regresando algunos días después con menos oficiales y personal abordo.

Si aquello se trataba de un ataque en contra de los Cylons, posiblemente sería una pequeña operación furtiva, probablemente una de reconocimiento; fuera cual fuera el caso, los Cylons necesitaban información sobre aquel despliegue y para su mala suerte ninguno de sus operativos estaba en posición de obtener una idea clara de la misma.

Justo en ese punto era donde D'Anna tenía una posición privilegiada y que era el momento de aprovechar.

Al tener la cubierta de ser reportera, podía acceder a medios no Cylons y en caso de ser descubiertos, le daba la posibilidad de una negación creíble. Si eran descubiertos por la Inteligencia Colonial, simplemente pasaría como el intento de una reportera y de una cadena de noticias de obtener algún tipo de historia exclusiva; posiblemente perdería su trabajo en la flota, pero sería un revés menor en comparación con obtener la información deseada, era un riesgo calculado, uno que debían correr.

La Cylon miraba a Karl Provethos, uno de los principales productores de la CANN, si alguien podía autorizar lo necesario para aquella misión, era él. Bier necesitaba una nave o posiblemente varias con las cual buscar aquella flota, no sería barato y solo una cadena del tamaño de la CANN, tenía los recursos necesarios para pagar aquella exploración.

"No lo sé D'Anna, parece más un último despliegue para Adama, uno simbólico por todos esos años en la flota".

"¡Vamos Karl!, esto no es sólo una despedida para Adama, es algo más puedo olerlo, sus hijo tampoco están ni en su base ni en la nave a la que estaban asignados, ni siquiera su hija, esto es algo grande", humanos, no tienen instinto, pensaba D'Anna mientras confrontaba al hombre frente a ella. "La Cloud 8 fue requisada por la flota y Roslin tampoco está en su oficina, imagina que los están enviando, no se, a acordar la paz con los Cylons, imagina que eso ocurra, sería la historia de la década".

"¿¡Paz con los cylons!?, No sé si sea posible, tampoco sé si la gente en las colonias lo aceptaría".

"Karl, esto es grande, vamos estoy segura que no te arrepentirás".

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde están, ¿cómo los encontrarás?, sobre todo, ¿qué harás si los encuentras?, si es una operación militar te podrían detener a ti y a tu equipo por espionaje".

"Ya pensaré en algo, pero el tiempo es crucial".

Por un momento Provethos, miro a Biers mientras en su mente corrían cientos de escenarios, todos ellos posibles, todos ellos con pros y contras.

"Bien hablaré con el director de la cadena y conseguiré la autorización y el dinero, busca a tu equipo y prepárense a salir".

"Gracias Karl, no te arrepentirás".

Saliendo de la oficina, D'Anna se apresuró a buscar a su equipo, pero más importante, debía comunicarse con el colectivo y preguntar por cualquier lectura de salto que tuvieran disponible.

Su única esperanza de encontrarlos era la Cloud 8, su unidad de salto generaba una firma de radiación particular que se generaba por una sobrealimentador que inyectaba Tylium en la unidad segundos antes de saltar. Aquella huella radiactiva sería la única manera de encontrarlos y saber qué era lo que estaban tramando, si era un ataque, debía informar a sus hermanos y hermanas lo antes posible.

FLOTA DE CONTACTO.

BATTLESTAR GALACTICA.

CIC.

El recién promovido Almirante Adama, había pasado por los días más brutales de su carrera militar, muy posiblemente ni durante la Guerra Cylon la había pasado tan mal.

Prácticas de lanzamiento de Vipers y Raptor, simulaciones de daños catastróficos a la nave, control de daños, incluso simulacros de ser abordados por fuerzas hostiles, se habían repetido una y otra vez, primero durante su semana en el Anclaje Ragnar y después, durante su viaje de dos semanas hasta el último punto de salto antes de llegar a las coordenadas acordadas con Meriva.

Al centro del CIC, el almirante recibía los últimos reportes y esperaba el regreso de un Raptor enviado con antelación al punto de encuentro.

"Señor, todas las naves reportan sistema salto listo, unidades de marines y ejército equipadas y distribuidas en las naves de la flota". Duala se llevó su mano al audífono en su oreja derecha. "Señor, la Secretaria Roslin en la línea".

"En línea Dee, señor Gaeta, ¿algún contacto?".

"Negativo señor, solo nosotros y los Vipers en CAP, los sensores pasivos tampoco detectan nada".

"Manténgame informado señor Garra", después de confirmar la orden Félix regresó su vista a la pantalla, "Señora secretaria, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?.

"Almirante Adama, ¿estamos listos?".

"Tanto como podríamos estarlo señora, bajo las circunstancias, creo que no podríamos estar mejor preparados". Aunque había sonado calmado y lleno de seguridad, por dentro, el Almirante Adama aún buscaba cualquier posible escenario que hubiera pasado por alto, muy dentro de sí, estaba aterrado. "En cuanto nuestro Raptor regresé y nos confirme la presencia de los representantes de Meriva, saltaremos".

Justo en ese momento un "bip" del DRADIS llamó la atención del Almirante y del Coronel Tigh a su lado.

"Parece que nuestro Raptor regreso señora secretaria, si me disculpa".

"Adelante almirante".

"Raptor 2-4-5 señor, código verificado, Boomer en la línea señor".

"A los parlantes Dee". Un segundo después la voz de Sharon recorría el CIC. "Bommer, reporte".

"Almirante, contactos en punto designado, aproximadamente 35, desplegaron cazas en lo que parece CAP de manera inmediata".

"Nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo", el Coronel Tigh miró a su viejo amigo, trataba de quitarle un poco de peso de sus hombros".

"Llama a los Viper, cuando aterricen saltaremos" Tigh se dirigió hacia Dee para dar la orden, " Boomer ¿algún comportamiento hostil de su parte?.

"Negativo señor, permanecimos en nuestra posición por tres minutos y no tomaron acción en nuestra contra, además parece que buena parte de esas naves son de apoyo, algunas de ellas me dieron la idea de ser remolcadores de algún tipo, contaban con grúas en sus cascos".

"Copiado, aterriza lo antes posible, Galáctica fuera". Los siguientes minutos parecerían los más largos de la historia.

Con el último Viper en pista y con las bahías de aterrizaje en posición de salto, la Galáctica hacia los últimos ajustes antes de saltar.

Apollo y Starbuck en los tubos de lanzamiento junto con otros Vipers y los Raptor listos a despegar, con marines y soldados del ejército colonial alistando sus armas por toda la flota, el almirante simplemente espero a que todo el mundo se reportará listo para el salto. Parecía que sobre sus hombres había caído el peso de todos los habitantes de las 12 colonias, planetas incluidos, estaban por hacer historia o por ser atacados, posiblemente sin posibilidad de poder regresar el golpe gracias a esos escudos de sus anfitriones.

"Señor, todas las naves reportan estar listas".

"Gracias Dee, señor Gaeta, si hace los honores por favor".

"A la orden señor", Gaeta presionó un par de controles en su consola, "salto en tres, dos, uno".

A diez años luz de distancia, las alarmas en varias naves de Meriva se activaron al detectar una anomalía gravitacional a 15000 metros de distancia, solo unos instantes después, las naves coloniales aparecían en perfecto orden. Abordo de Galactica, Adama esperaba a que sus sistemas se activarán después del salto, aquel a su parecer sería el momento más peligroso para la flota que comandaba, estarían ciegos solo por algunos segundos y en batalla, segundos son suficiente para morir.

"DRADIS en línea, contactos a proa, 20 abajo, 40 naves en total, diferente configuraciones, ¡wow!".

"¿Señor Gaeta?".

"Disculpe señor, activando las cámaras externas, creo debe ver esto".

Segundos después, un par de pantallas en el CIC, mostraban una imagen de la flota frente a ellos.

El informe de Boomer había sido bastante preciso, una buena cantidad de naves no parecían ser capaces de entablar combate, claramente se trataban de algún tipo de nave de reparación o remolcadores; durante su reunión con el Almirante Nagala, unos de los puntos había sido la invitación a una colonia cercana del imperio, por razones "prácticas", Meriva había informado que junto con algunas naves militares enviaría remolcadores para ayudar en el viaje a la colonia y Nagala había sido muy claro, en declinar la oferta de la forma más cordial posible.

La negociación debería realizarse, en el Cloud o en la nave designada del Imperio Meriva para tal propósito.

"Tienen unos verdaderos monstruos volando de su lado". El Coronel Tigh diría esto mientras la cámara enfocaría un grupo de naves volando cerca de lo que parecía ser la nave principal.

Para todo el mundo abordo del CIC, aquellas naves tenían que ser bombarderos de algún tipo. Su configuración de doble ala volante unidas por una estructura al centro, deberían tener el propósito de separar sus sistemas de propulsión de lo que debería ser una enorme bodega de armas, aquella configuración era insólita para todos ellos.

"Señor, nos llaman", Dualla levantó la mirada, para Adama de inmediato fue clara cierta preocupación en los ojos de la mujer, la orden de pasar la comunicación por los altavoces vino segundos después.

"Flota Colonial, aquí Las Noches, nave insignia de la flota Meriva, en nombre del Primado Marek y el Imperio Meriva, les damos las gracias por venir aun siendo un viaje tan largo". Un escalofrío recorrería la espalda de cada persona que escuchaba aquellas palabras, aquella voz no era humana, ahora entendían la preocupación en los ojos de de Dee.

La voz que los saludaba provenía de un sintetizador, quien les hablaba era un AI y esa AI estaba al mando de una nave que seguramente representaba un riesgo enorme, si al final de cuentas era una trampa cylon, muchos estaban por morir, Adama tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

"Las Noches, Galáctica al habla, agradecemos su invitación y debo informal que por mandato de nuestros líderes, las negociaciones que están por celebrarse, deben realizarse en una nave asignada en cualquiera de las dos flotas, también debo informar que nuestros representantes, estarán acompañados por una escolta armada, esto último no es negociable". El Almirante Adama apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo, aquello había sido la orden del Almirante Nagala, esa misma orden había llegado directamente del Presidente Andar, debían negociar desde una posición de fuerza, aunque sabían muy bien que solo era una ilusión.

"Los términos son aceptables, mi maestro los invita a Las Noches con la escolta que consideren necesaria, enviaremos una nave para guiarlos cuando ustedes estén listos".

"Entendido Las Noches, estaremos listos en una hora, Galáctica fuera". Adama suspiró aliviado mientras muchas miradas caían sobre su persona, "Dee, ¡comunícame con la Secretaria Roslin!".

"Está en la línea señor, línea roja". Adama descolgó el teléfono sobre su estación.

"¿Señora secretaria?".

"Bill, ¿qué está ocurriendo?", Roslin sonaba preocupada.

"Recién entablamos comunicación con la nave insignia de su flota, nos invitaron a su nave principal, les dije estaríamos listos en una hora".

"Si ese es el caso, ¿qué dijeron de nuestra escolta?".

"Que era aceptable y que la escolta sería a nuestra discreción", Adama pudo escuchar un ligero sonido por la bocina, "creo que pensamos lo mismo".

"Dejar que personas armadas suban a su nave y ni siquiera poner un número máximo, deben estar seguros que pase lo que pase controlaran la situación. Bill creo que 6 escoltas más los pilotos deben ser suficientes".

"Enviaré un Raptor por usted al Cloud, nos veremos en el camino, Galáctica fuera". Adama miro a Tigh, del hombre reflejaban preocupación, "iré por mis cosas, Coronel Tigh, envié a 6 de los miembros del Grupo de Reconocimiento, serán los escoltas, si algo sale mal, ellos tienen las mejores posibilidades de sacarnos de esa nave".

"¿Seguro de esto?".

"Hasta ahora no parecen hostiles, creo que es una buena señal, si tuvieran otras intenciones se están tomando su tiempo, por si acaso, manténganse listos a saltar en cualquier momento, si algo pasa, quiero que envíes un Raptor con combustible extra y provisiones, que salte a las colonias sin detenerse y que de aviso".

"¡No te dejaré atrás, no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo!".

"Si es necesario querido amigo, tendrás que hacerlo", Adama sonrió mientras daba una palmada en el hombro del Coronel Tigh.

"Maldita sea".

Minutos después, Adama subía a un Raptor acompañado por tres miembros del Grupo de Reconocimiento. Boomer saludo al almirante al igual que lo hacía Karl en su estación.

"Lamento que su descanso hubiera sido tan corto, pero quiero a los mejores en esto".

"No sé preocupe señor, Helo y yo los traeremos de vuelta no importa lo que pase".

"Cuánto con ello Boomer".

Sharon sonrió al igual que Helo, los miembros del grupo de reconocimiento revisaban sus armas mientras el resto de la comitiva subía al Raptor.

Se podía notar el nerviosismo en todos los presentes a bordo de la nave, Boomer había recibido el mensaje sobre el Raptor que transportaba a la Secretaria Roslin y su comitiva se acercaba a Galactica, Apollo y Starbuck ya lo escoltaban y se encontrarían al salir de la vaina de vuelo junto con otros dos Vipers que serían su escolta.

Con la nave lista y con el permiso del control de vuelo, Boomer daría potencia a los motores y segundos después la nave estaría volando en el vacío del espacio junto con su escolta. Sharon pudo sentir casi de inmediato una mano apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, el viejo estaba estudiando las naves frente a ellos, había tres en especial que le llamaban la atención.

En primer lugar, la nave que tenía que ser Las Noches había llamado su atención desde el principio; dos enormes pods al frente y a cada lado, con lo que debían ser VLS, por su número deberían estar cerca a la capacidad de una Missilestar. También podía ver lo que debían ser placas blindadas recorriendo buena parte de la estructura, esas mismas placas o similares se encontraba en varias partes de la nave, el resto de la nave parecía estar desprotegida, pero con esos escudos de energía, seguramente no eran tan necesarias como lo serían con una Battlestar, si las colonias conseguían esa tecnología, cambiarían por completo el esquema de diseño de sus naves, ni que decir de su doctrina de guerra.

A los flancos de la nave, a modo de sombrilla protectora, estaba 4 naves que el Almirante Adama había visto en la grabación del Andrómeda's Shield, según Inteligencia Colonial una de ellas se trataba de un crucero pesado y la otra sin duda era un tipo Dreadnought.

Durante el vídeo, ese dreadnought o seguramente alguna nave de esa clase había disparado una salva con todos sus cañones, había sido una visión increíble, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora, un poder de fuego que superaba cualquier cosa en el arsenal colonial.

"Señor, Las Noches informaba que enviará una nave para guiarnos, se nos indica que es un transporte".

"Gracias Boomer, sigue sus indicaciones e informa a Starbuck, Apollo y al resto de la escolta, no quiero un incidente a estas alturas por un mal entendido".

"De inmediato señor".

Poco más de 100 metros por delante de Boomer, Apollo y Starbuck habían recibido esa misma transmisión, estaban atentos, en busca de la nave que los guiaría, para su sorpresa, los DRADIS abordo de sus Viper no lo captaron hasta estar casi encima de ellos.

"Me preguntó si el diseñador de esa cosa estará bien de su cabeza". Kara miraba la nave con interés mientras la seguía a duras penas con la mirada.

"Tienes que admitir que es interesante su diseño". Apollo tenía las mismas ideas en su cabeza mientras aquella pequeña nave tomaba posición enfrente de ellos.

"Jumper 1-2-5 a convoy colonial, los guiaré a Las Noches, por favor mantengan el curso y cuando estemos por aterrizar corten sus motores, control se encargará del resto".

"¡¿Cortar motores?!, ¿Acaso quieres que nos estrellemos contra su cubierta?", Starbuck no parecía muy complacida con aquello.

"Tranquila, usamos un sistema de aterrizaje asistido, simplemente cuando les diga, apaguen sus motores y ya verán a lo que me refiero". Fuera quien fuera el piloto de aquel transporte, sonaba como si estuviera divirtiéndose con el enojo de Kara, de cualquier manera ya casi no tenía tiempo de discutir.

Cuando la orden llegó, todo el convoy colonial apagó sus motores y para su sorpresa y un poco de miedo, sus naves lentamente bajaron hasta tocar la cubierta de aquella nave.

Lo que les sorprendería a un más, sería ver cómo el personal de la cubierta de vuelo llegaba corriendo a asegurar las naves y pequeños vehículos se acercaban rodando; posiblemente Boomer fue la primera en notarlo al acercarse uno de los tripulantes de aquella nave. En primera aquel tripulante no era humano, tenía extraños rasgos que sólo podían asemejarse a los de un ave y en segunda, aunque usaban algún tipo de traje, sus rostros estaban descubiertos sin ningún tipo de protección.

Sharon estaba segura que al llegar habían aterrizado en la cubierta de vuelo y esa cubierta no tenía ningún tipo de protección, a unos metros de su Raptor pudo ver cómo algunos miembros de la tripulación merivian aproximaban un escalera al Viper de Apollo.

"Señor, mis sensores indican que tenemos atmósfera fuera de la nave". Todo el mundo abordo giraron y miraron a Helo con duda en su mirada. "No me miren así, ¡Lo revise tres veces!".

Adama no pudo esconder su asombro en esta ocasión, posiblemente estaban usando algún tipo de escudo como el del vídeo, aunque este les permitía contener una atmósfera en un espacio definido, lo que los constructores y diseñadores de las colonias harían con algo así.

"¡Compuerta abierta Boomer!, conozcamos a nuestros anfitriones". Con aquella última orden, todo el mundo se preparó para el momento más importante de sus vidas.

Una vez abierta, dos de los miembros del grupo de reconocimiento bajaron, segundos después sería el mismo Almirante seguido por un par de asistentes. De inmediato se toparía con un merivian que a diferencia del resto del personal, usaba un uniforme diferente, seguramente un oficial que estaba en aquel sitio para recibirlo.

Después de un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, aquel oficial tomaría un pequeño objeto de una caja que llevaba consigo y se lo entregaría al almirante; aquello parecía un arete de algún tipo, Adama noto que ese hombre usaba uno similar en su oreja izquierda, por puro instinto Adama se colocaría aquel objeto de la misma forma.

"Traductor móvil, bastante útil si me lo pregunta".

"¡Increíble!", el oficial colonial simplemente dejaba ver su asombro mientras el resto de su grupo colocaban sus traductores.

"Ya que todos los tienen, me permito presentarme, Comandante Alex Brown, encargado de primer contacto de la Primer Flota Imperial, asignado a la MDFS-013 Las Noches, nave insignia de la flota merivian, y por cierto, disculpe pero debemos mover sus naves, se están realizando operaciones de vuelo, no estarán aseguradas de ninguna manera, se lo aseguro".

"De acuerdo comandante, si no le importa, dejaré a dos miembros de mi personal con ellas", en ese momento la comitiva de Roslin llegaba, no lo parecía, pero para un hombre con la experiencia de Adama, la Secretaria Roslin estaba aterrada. "¿Lista señora secretaria?".

"Lista", por la mirada y la sonrisa del Almirante, Laura supo de inmediato que por lo menos con aquel hombre, su fachada se había caído a pedazos.

Gracias a un par de vehículos de transporte, el viaje al final del hangar fue rápido, no sin tener que sortear algunos obstáculos como cazas y cajas con equipos y municiones.

Durante el trayecto, muchas cosas habían llamado la atención de todo el personal colonial, alguna de ellas los había llevado a poner sus manos sobre sus armas en más de una ocasión. Kara había estado a punto de desenfundar su arma al ver a un grupo de "robots", mientras trabajaban sobre uno de aquellas gigantescas alas voladoras cargando algunas armas, si no hubiera sido por Lee, aquello hubiera escalado rápidamente.

En otro de los transportes Annette no dejaba de hacer notas en una pequeña libreta mientras que Zack simplemente miraba maravillado los equipos a su alrededor.

Una parte del Ala Aérea de la nave, estaba asegurada a las paredes de aquel enorme hangar gracias a una serie de brazos mecánicos, si aquellos cazas hubieran sido Vipers, posiblemente igualaría a la capacidad de Galactica durante la Primer Guerra Cylon.

A través de los pasillos de la nave, Roslin y su personal estudiaba la interacción entre varias especies y sus contrapartes humanas. Hemiloos Dulaa, uno de los tres únicos científicos coloniales que había propuesto la vida fuera de las colonias, miraba maravillado a todos los seres que pasaban a su lado, sus diferentes formas y su comportamiento, los años de burla y de ser tachado de un pseudocientífico, habían terminado en el instante que puso pie sobre la cubierta de vuelo de aquella nave.

Finalmente, llegaban a un parte de la nave más amplia, lucía como uno de los salones de baile a bordo del Cloud 8, plantas adornaban muchos de los espacios y un par de mesas con comida habían sido dispuestas en uno de los extremos.

"Secretaria Roslin, Almirante Adama, si me permiten, los llevaré con su anfitrión, el resto por favor siéntase libre de probar algo de la cocina de Meriva, puedo asegurarles que es completamente segura para los humanos, hemos retirado cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle algún daño", la forma de sonreír del Comandante Brown dio cierta seguridad a las personas a su alrededor, pero se hizo claro rápidamente que los escoltas de Roslin y Adama no pensaban en la comida.

En una mesa al extremo de la habitación, la Secretaria Roslin y Adama finalmente pudieron ver a sus anfitriones, de alguna manera se sintieron un poco incómodos al notar a los seres que los esperaban.

Ramus y Gi Ma pasaban a un segundo lugar al ver al ser justo en el centro del grupo, a su lado en único humano era una chica no mayor a los 30, ¿quién era ella?, tenían que averiguarlo rápidamente, si podían llegar a tener algún apoyo de lado de Meriva, tendrían que jugar la carta humana con aquella mujer.

"Secretaria Roslin, Almirante Adama, tengo el placer de presentarles al Gran Primado Marek Kastrol, su esposa la Zaarina Aradia Borgia, mayordomo y asistente personal del Primado Marek, Ramus Sueltan y al Coronel Gi Ma, oficial al mando de Las Noches".

Por una fracción de segundo, ni Laura Roslin, ni William Adama supieron qué hacer. Frente a ellos, un ser de poco menos de dos metros los miraba de forma seria, pero algo también les decía que aquella criatura se divertía al verlos sin saber qué hacer, muy posiblemente esta situación se había repetido en varias ocasiones, por suerte para los representantes de las colonias, el Primado Marek tomó la iniciativa extendiendo su brazo hacia la secretaría en un gesto amistoso.

"Secretaria Roslin, un placer conocerla", fue lo que el ser dijo mientras apresuradamente Roslin extendió su brazo para responder el saludo del Primado, de inmediato pudo sentir el temblor en la mano de la mujer, cosa que lo hizo sonreír abiertamente. "No sé preocupe señora secretaria, no es la primera vez que alguien reacciona de esa manera la primera vez que nos vemos".

"Ofrezco una disculpa si lo he insultado de alguna manera".

"De ninguna forma señora secretaría", el gesto se repitió con el Almirante Adama al igual que con el resto de la comitiva. "Si no les importa, ¿pasamos a los negocios?.

Al ocupar las sillas, de manera inmediata notaron la silla sobrante a la derecha del Primado Marek.

"El Representante Attah llegará en un momento, está en una llamada de última hora de la Tierra, no debe tardar en llegar".

Ese dato hizo repercusión en la cabeza de Adama, posiblemente la Tierra estaba cerca si lo que el Primado había dicho fuese verdad, tener comunicación en tiempo real desde la Tierra, significaba que estaban dentro del alcance de sus transmisores.

"No saben lo ansiosos que estamos de saber la historia de nuestros hermanos y hermanas perdidos hace tanto tiempo". Roslin sonreía mientras decía aquellas palabras y acomodaba todos sus documentos sobre la mesa, del otro lado, simplemente dejaban sobre la mesa unas cuantas tablillas metálicas.

"Creo que dejaré que el Representante Attah se encargue de eso". El Primado activaría aquella tablilla pasando su mano sobre ella, de inmediato un holograma se proyectaba sobre aquel aparato y un teclado lo haría con dirección a su usuario. " Pero creo que es momento de comenzar y como estoy seguro están informados, les ofrecemos un pago a modo de compensación por la invasión de su territorio durante nuestras operaciones en contra de la Alianza Lucian, ¿están de acuerdo con ello?.

"Nuestro gobierno está de acuerdo, además de ello, tenemos algunos puntos que quisiéramos tratar". Roslin tomó un folder frente a ella y lo ofreció al primado. "Establecer fronteras reconocidas por ambas partes, un posible tratado comercial y solicitar información sobre puntos de interés para las 12 Colonias de Kobol".

"Me parece perfecto, si les parece bien comencemos por…", el Primado Marek no terminaría la frase al ver entrar al Representante Attah por una de las compuertas, inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien. "Señora Secretaria, Almirante Adama, les presento al representante Tau'ri, Morathi Attah".

"Secretaria Roslin, Almirante Adama, un placer conocerlos, Morathi Attah, por petición del Imperio Meriva y con la autorización del Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores Tau'ri, participaré como testigo en estas negociaciones".

"Señor Attah, no sabe el placer que nos da el conocerlo y el saber que nuestros hermanos de la 13ª tribu se encuentran bien y por lo que sabemos prosperando en la galaxia".

"Señora Secretaria, estoy seguro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, sin embargo, parece que tenemos un asunto entre manos del cual debo prevenirlos".

"¡¿Prevenirnos?!", Adama que había permanecido en silencio de inmediato estaba en alerta.

"Nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de tolerancia y paciencia", fue entonces que su rostro giró con dirección a Marek mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Primado Marek, en nombre del Dr. Woolsey y del General O'Neill, debo pedirle un favor.

"¿Attah?".

"En palabras textuales del doctor y del general, por favor ¡no lo quemes!". Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado para los invitados de las colonias, para el restos habían sido como un balde de agua fría, lo que pasaría a continuación, tomaría a la delegación colonial por sorpresa.

Ramus masajeando con un dedo la punta de su nariz, Marek y Aradia con sus manos cubriendo sus rostros, incluso Gi Ma con una de sus manos en la protección que cubría su cuello en la parte posterior y todos al unísono pronunciando un nombre.

"¡KINSEY!".

Jejejejejejeje, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si, se rompió el protocolo, pero sean sinceros, ¿Nunca odiaron a una persona tanto?, ;).

Me comentaron sobre las dimensiones, bueno, este fic lo escribo como parte de uno mayor que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo, esto es como un flashback, contaré parte de la historia con este, ¿por qué?; al leer otros crossover de Stargate y Battlestar Galáctica me dieron muchas ganas de escribir el mío, ya tenía elementos de ambas series dentro de este fic y me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo, hazlo" :) :) :).

Dejaré un link a la página de Devianart, tengo los dibujos de naves que aparecen en el fic, espero les gusten y me hagan alguna crítica, algunos datos son de cuando apenas tomaba forma está historia, no les hagan mucho caso a los datos de los primeros dibujos, no soy el mejor dibujante ni escritor, pero les juro que hacerlos fue la cosa más divertida de la vida.

Las dos naves que llaman la atención de Adama, son la Clase Fidel Castro y la clase Kitzune.

No recuerdo alguna política sobre los links aquí en fanfiction, si alguien sabe, ¡AVÍSEMEEEEEE!.

Bueno, hasta la próxima chamacos y chamacas.

https/aletanmarxan/gallery/57858827/stargate-fanfic


	3. RELIGION Y POLITICA

CAPITULO 3.

Religión y política.

CAPRICA.

OFICINA DE SEGURIDAD INTERNA COLONIAL.

SALON DE JUNTAS A-1.

"¡Semanas Adar, semanas!".

"¡Si!, fueron semanas, pero teníamos buenas razón para guardar el secreto por tanto tiempo", el Presidente Adar simplemente miraba al Supremo Sacerdote de la orden de Zeus Theodore Fotsis con el rostro de cualquier político de carrera.

"Es la Tierra, nuestros hermanos perdidos hace miles de años, finalmente regresaron como los Sagrados Textos los había predicho, es un momento de celebración, debemos agradecer a los dioses por esto, debemos prepararnos para la unificación de todas las tribus del hombre, ¿acaso no puedes la importancia de este encuentro?, debí ser llamado, debería estar con la flota de contacto, es mi deber sagrado traerlos de vuelta".

"Posiblemente no quieran volver con nosotros Padre Fotsis", aquellas palabras de Nagala hicieron que el rostro del hombre cambiará rápidamente de enojo, a uno de completa sorpresa.

"Almirante Nagala, ¿cómo puede decir eso?, un servidor de los Señores de Kobol como usted, ¿acaso perdió su fe?".

"Por supuesto que no señor, pero en estos momentos, es mi deber para con las colonias quien me guía".

"La fe en los santos escritos y en los Señores de Kobol son los que lo deben guiarle almirante, la fe es lo que guiará a las 12 Colonias de Kobol por caminos seguros como lo hizo durante el Éxodo de Kobol".

Richard Adar, se sorprendía de lo cerca que había estado al predecir lo que pasaría en aquella reunión; las palabras del Padre Fotsis eran casi las mismas que estaba seguro usaría, sin duda alguna, el hombre era fácil de predecir, justamente ese era el problema, su respuesta ante la información que estaba por recibir causaría problemas graves.

"Padre Fotsis, esperé hasta tener toda la información y entonces podrá tener una mejor idea del porque las palabras del Almirante Nagala deben ser tomadas en cuenta en esta discusión", Fotsis tomó asiento no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina al presidente. "General Ramoss, por favor".

"Cómo iba diciendo, la Tierra participa en esta reunión en calidad de testigo, hemos instruido a la Secretaria Roslin en conseguir toda la información posible sobre la Tierra y de ser posible de manera inmediata entablar relaciones diplomáticas, así como su ubicación".

"¡¿De ser posible?!, es una de las tribus del hombre, niños de los Señores de Kobol, es su mayor interés establecer comunicación con su familia, una colonia aislada y separada del resto, deben estar desesperados".

"Padre Fotsis, ¡por favor!, ¡Siéntese!", en esta ocasión Adar sonaba amenazante.

"Inteligencia Colonial no estaría de acuerdo en ello Padre y eso es lo que nos preocupa", el General Ramoss les pidió abrieran un documento en cierta página y que leyeran cuidadosamente, los rostros de sorpresa aparecieron lentamente mientras cada uno de los presente terminaba de leer.

"Esto no puede ser posible", Adrián Noelle, Secretario de Comercio levantó la mirada viendo al General Ramos, en su puesto de Director de la CI, nunca jugaría una broma cómo esa. "50 planetas es una cantidad imposible, nuestro comercio parece ridículo junto si lo comparamos, además, ¿No deberían ser colonias?, sería creíble que hayan colonizado esa cantidad de mundos en sus 4000 años separados de nosotros, aun así sus rutas comerciales deben tener enormes dificultades con el tiempo de transporte".

"No es sólo eso Secretario Noelle, según los datos que tenemos, la Tierra se encuentra en un ¡Boom!, económico, político, social, cultural y militar. Se están firmando tratados comerciales literalmente cada mes, su crecimiento económicos es del 16% anual y la casa semana investigadores y científicos reciben nuevo material para estudiar y algo de ese material, proviene de culturas no humanas".

"¡Eso es imposible!, ¡los Señores de Kobol crearon el universo para el humano y solo para él¡, de ninguna manera pueden existir estos… seres".

"Sin embargo las evidencias dicen lo contrario señor, hemos recibido muestras biológicas que han sido examinadas, si es algún tipo de engaño, nadie me ha podido decir cómo es posible que hayan creado algo tan complicado; las pruebas de ADN han sorprendido a todo el personal del laboratorio al que se enviaron", Ramoss presentó una simulación de aquellas muestras en varias pantallas alrededor de la sala de reuniones. "Tenemos seres con base de carbono, cobre, hierro, incluso una en base a selenio y esto solo en las muestras que nos fueron proporcionadas por el capitán de la nave de Meriva, solo podemos imaginar lo que nos encontraremos en la galaxia, los biólogos del equipo están emocionados al punto que tuvimos que sacar a muchos del laboratorio simplemente para que durmieran".

"Incluso se encontró una muestra que sólo podría pertenecer a un híbrido humano-algo, si esto es cierto".

"Es una abominación, ¡una abominación que tenemos que erradicar de este universo!".

"¡Padre Fotsis, esta será la última vez le advierta, cállese y escuche!, Adar se había levantado de su silla y su mirada había cambiado completamente, en cualquier otro momento, ni siquiera habría pensado en hacer algo como eso. "General por favor continúe".

"Señor, en el caso que esto fuera algún tipo de engaño, debemos tener otro factor en cuenta, son tecnológicamente avanzados; tanto la Tierra como Meriva parecen estar al mismo nivel y eso ya es preocupante, sería otro factor que no podríamos usar a nuestro favor si una negociación llega a ocurrir, crear algo como estas muestras requiere un conocimiento avanzado en medicina y en otras áreas de la biología. Posiblemente los más beneficiados seríamos nosotros, sería probable que ellos cuenten con curas para enfermedades de las cuales padecemos y no son curables, pero creo que la Secretaría Dilma, podría explicar esto mejor".

Paoleta Dilma, Secretaria de Salud de las colonias daría un sorbo a un vaso con agua frente a ella, la mujer estaba nerviosa y se podía notar de inmediato.

"Gracias general, antes que nada debo decirles que cuando fui informada de estas muestras, pues, no creí que fuera posible, fue hasta que yo misma vía los resultados que mi escepticismo desapareció. El general está en lo correcto al decir que deben tener una medicina muy avanzada".

"En una de las muestras descubrimos un virus, similar al virus de gripe que encontramos en las colonias y aunque es diferente a cualquier sepa que tengamos en las colonias, su morfología nos da un buen rango de certeza de lo que es. Descubrimos que este virus estaba siendo consumido por algún tipo de "prion", y la llamamos así porque no sabemos que es, este… prion, a diferencia de los que conocemos no es un agente infeccioso, me atrevería a decir que fue diseñado para combatir posiblemente a este virus, aún estamos realizando pruebas, pero este prion podría ser la cura para el resfriado común y posiblemente para muchas otras enfermedades causadas por virus".

"Disculpa Paoleta, ¿seriamos capaces de reproducir este… prion?". El Secretario Noelle, había entendido las posibilidades y las enormes ganancias de tener algo como eso en el mercado, las ganancias serían enormes, tanto para la salud pública como en lo financiero.

"No te hagas ilusiones, ni siquiera podemos imaginar cómo fue que crearon algo como esto, lo llamamos prion porque no encontramos ácido nucleico, si me lo permiten decir, creo fue creado con un fin diferente a ser una cura, más parece algún tipo de defensa en contra de agentes patógenos. Se hizo un experimento donde un patógeno se ingresó a lo que nos quedaba de esa muestra de sangre, junto con algunas células sanas de hígado, el prion atacó al patógeno, también a las células sanas".

"Si esto se usa como un arma no quiero imaginar el daño que podría causar", todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras del Secretario de Defensa Warren Meyar.

"Secretaria Dilma, quiero que algún medio para contrarrestar este prion sea desarrollado, use lo que sea necesario", Adar miro a la secretaría, aquella orden no era otra cosa más que unas palabras para calmar a los presentes, sabía bien que en ese momento, simplemente era imposible que algo así pudiera hacerse.

"Esto nos lleva a otro punto, su tecnología militar también es avanzada", las miradas se concentraron en Nagala mientras el hombre se recargaba en la silla. "Cómo pudieron ver en el vídeo que les presentamos, cuentan con armas y equipos que solo imaginábamos posibles en películas y series de ciencia ficción, R&D está a doble turno simplemente tratando de entender cómo es posible que tengan esta clase de tecnología, fue por eso que enviamos al Doctor Baltar, si alguien tiene posibilidades de resolver este misterio, es él".

"No creo que deba decir el enorme valor que tendría para nosotros poner nuestras manos sobre esta tecnología, solo tener esos escudos, nos daría una enorme ventaja sobre los cylons".

"Por favor díganme qué obtener estos escudos están dentro de las prioridades". Meyar también reconocía la importancia de esos equipos.

"Están, pero no parece posible obtenerlos en la primer reunión, estábamos pensando negociar parte de este pago por su invasión y obtener aunque sea uno de estos equipos". Ramoss contestaría al secretario, a sabiendas que sería algo menos que imposible.

"Estoy seguro que nuestros hermanos de la Tierra nos darán esa tecnología una vez reconozcan que deben abrazar a sus hermanos perdidos, debemos confiar en la voluntad de los Señores de Kobol".

"Tenemos otro punto que tratar en este tema", Nagala volvía a ser el centro de atención, "hemos sido muy cuidadosos en este tema, pero una vez que demos a conocer al público este encuentro, no solamente las colonias estarán enterados, los cylons también lo estarán, no sabemos cuál será su reacción, debemos estar preparados para ello y es por esto que hemos preparado un plan para la ocasión".

"¿Cuál sería ese plan almirante?", Adar por primera vez está nervioso.

"La flota de contacto debe regresar en poco más de dos semanas, tres días antes de eso señor presidente, anunciaremos el simulacro más grande en la historia de las colonias. Llamaremos a filas a las reservas y tendremos en alerta máxima a toda la flota, si algo llegase a ocurrir se informará de la situación, ya sean los Cylon o Meriva".

"¿Está viendo a este imperio como una amenaza?".

"Hasta ahora no han dado señal de serlo, Presidente Adar, debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación?.

Dentro de los distintos estratos de la inteligencia Colonial, un sin fin de posibles escenarios se habían estudiado.

En casi todos, había salido a relucir el poder de fuego de las naves del imperio, había sido unánime entre todos los expertos que las Battlestar podrían en un primer momento detener un ataque, sin embargo las pérdidas serían muy graves, en el mejor de los casos se predecía perder un 40% de la flota sobre Caprica.

"Gracias a las lecturas de los sensores del Andrómeda's Shield, pudimos darnos una idea de la potencia de sus nucleares y no es bueno", Nagala dejó que aquellas palabras fueran digeridas por todos los presentes. "Cómo debieron darse cuenta durante toda la batalla, las alarmas del DRADIS no dejaron de sonar; por lo menos se pudieron contar 130 detonaciones nucleares, su potencia variaba desde los 200 kilotones llegando hasta las últimas que usarían casi al final de la batalla cuando las naves Lucian trataban de escapar, esas últimas estaban en el rango de lo gigatones".

"Debo hacer hincapié en algo, los miembros de inteligencia están seguros de que el uso de ese tipo de armas que nosotros consideramos estratégicas, no era necesario, simplemente fue un overkill, querían esas naves destruidas, querían a las tripulaciones muertas".

"¿Estamos seguros que queremos una relación que estos seres?", El Secretario de Estado Aldame Krios había permanecido en silencio durante la reunión hasta ese momento. "¿Quién sería capaz de algo como eso?, no lo tomen a mal, sé cuáles serían los beneficios, sin embargo, me preocupa su comportamiento".

"La batalla era ya una victoria, sin embargo decidieron acabar con ellos. ¿Por qué no llamar a rendirse?, creo que serían enjuiciados, deben tener leyes en contra de la piratería, posiblemente similares a las que nosotros tenemos, si recuerdo bien, no se detuvieron hasta destruir al último caza".

"Pensamos lo mismo al ver el vídeo, cuando le preguntamos a uno de los psicólogos en inteligencia su respuesta fue clara y sito, ¡Era un frenesí!". Nagala miro a todo el mundo a su alrededor, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos mezclado otros sentimientos.

"¿Tenemos algún medio para defendernos?". Krios había hecho la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

"Estos escudos deben tener un máximo de tolerancia, las dos últimas naves destruidas no habían sido atacadas de forma directa durante la batalla, fue hasta el final que esas súper nucleares fueron lanzadas en su contra. Con eso en mente se envió una orden a Hades Ind. para cabezas nucleares adicionales, claro está, que se hizo por un canal no oficial y en secreto.

Por ahora es la única idea que tenemos en mente, si tenemos alguna manera de contrarrestar estos escudos es lanzando cuanta nucleares tengamos a mano, desafortunadamente, nuestros números no son nada alentadores. Nuestra arma nuclear estándar es la Clase D, en el rango de los 50 megatones a su máxima capacidad y está montada en varios tipos de sistemas de entrega, lo que nos lleva a otro problema y es el sistema de defensa de las naves que hemos visto en el vídeo".

"Cómo vieron, es muy posible que sus CIWS sean armas de energía a menor escala, su cadencia de tiro es un misterio por el momento, pero es claro que es mucho mayor a nuestras armas, además son más precisas y con un alcance mayor".

"Almirante Nagala, ¿no cree que es un escenario muy sombrío el que usted está manejando?".

"Creo es el más posible". Por un minuto nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, sería el mismo presidente quien rompería el silencio.

"No me jodas".

De improviso el Padre Fotsis se levantaría de su asiento y levantando sus brazos en una pose de oración, algunos en la sala bajaron la cabeza, el resto simplemente miraban al hombre.

"Señores de Kobol, guíen a sus hijos en estos momentos de oscuridad, en las horas cuando nuestra fe es sacudida por la duda, que su luz ilumine nuestro camino y nos lleve al destino que han preparado para nosotros, ¡ASÍ DECIMOS TODOS!.

Aquellas palabras se repitieron alrededor de la habitación, incluyendo al presidente, nadie había objetado, en aquel instante era necesario cualquier forma de ayuda.

"Pueden estar tranquilos, cuando hable con sus representantes, estoy seguro que de inmediato comprenderán que la palabra de los Señores de Kobol, son absolutas y que deben acatar mis palabras como las de los mismos dioses, tendremos todo lo que las colonias necesitan, ninguna colonia está sobre la ley de los dioses".

Adar temía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, aquel hombre causaría un problema muy grave si se le dejaba sin correa. Ramoss miro al presidente, su mirada denotaba preocupación y tenía todo tipos de razones para estarlo, la tormenta estaba por desatarse.

"Padre Fotsis, creo que lo que está a punto de escuchar cambiará su formas de ver las cosas", las palabras del general hicieron que el rostro de Fotsis cambiara drásticamente. "Dentro de este paquete de primer contacto, no encontramos ningún tipo de referencia a los Señores de Kobol".

"¿Cómo has dicho?".

"Lo que encontramos es muy claro, por lo menos el Imperio Meriva no comparte nuestras creencias, en la copia que nos fue enviada de la Constitución de las Siete Garras, el cual es el nombre se su constitución política, el artículo número cuatro es claro, el Imperio Meriva, dejará el goce de sus creencias a todos los hermanos bajo su propia elección, libertad de credo será para todos".

"En la poca información que nos proporcionaron sobre la Tierra, tampoco se hace mención de ninguno de nuestros dioses; cuando preguntamos, simplemente, su respuesta fue que hablemos con ellos".

"¡Es una herejía!, ¿cómo es posible que hayan olvidado a quienes fueron nuestros creadores?, ¿cómo olvidar el tiempo que los Señores de Kobol, caminaba con nosotros en los campos de Kobol?".

"4000 años es mucho tiempo Padre Fotsis, es muy probable que hayan perdido sus textos, más importante, no sabemos por lo que nuestros hermanos pasaron después de salir de Kobol. Si recuerdo bien los sagrados textos, de la tribu de la Tierra se decía que su curiosidad solo era superada por su ingenuidad", aquellas palabras calmaron a Fotsis por unos instantes, por suerte Adar había recordado el pasaje preciso para la ocasión.

Según los Textos Sagrados, la decimotercera tribu, siempre se había caracterizado por una curiosidad que para los estándares del resto de las colonias podría decirse caía en lo enfermizo. Siempre trataban de encontrar la causa de algo y siempre se preguntaron en lo que podría existir más allá de Kobol, justamente por eso habían dejado Kobol miles de años antes que el resto.

Fotsis no dijo más, simplemente ocupó su asiento por el resto de la reunión, si estaba planeando algo, nadie lo sabía; Adar y Nagala tenían alguna idea de lo que aquel hombre tenía en su mente en aquel momento. El poder de la Orden de Zeus era grande, incluso Adar se había acercado a ellos para buscar su apoyo durante las elecciones que le habían dado la presidencia.

Se decía que si alguien quería ser presidente de las colonias debía tener tres cosas.

Una gran agencia de publicidad, un detective que encontrará los secretos mejor guardados de su rival y la bendición de Zeus, en la forma de los cuarenta millones de votos que eso significaba. Adar los tenía todos y la orden había estado a su espalda durante muchos de los mayores conflictos que había afrontado durante su presidencia, había sido la orden quien le había ayudado a salir del barranco que había sido la protesta de maestros en las colonias, con un tanto de ayuda personales de la Secretaria Laura Roslin, parecía, que muy a su pesar las cosas estaban por cambiar, necesitaba la información de la flota de contacto y después de eso actuar los rápido posible.

El Quórum, las cámaras de representantes, el pueblo y peor aún, las agencias de noticias estarían sobre él y cada miembro de su gabinete que tuviera una pizca de información sobre estos nuevos vecinos, así como de sus familiares perdidos.

La Orden de Zeus y las Hijas de Hera, se convertirían en sus más grandes aliados o en sus mayores enemigos dependiendo de los datos que Roslin y Nagala trajeran de regreso. Su oficina daba por seguro que los miembros de las líneas más duras de las órdenes estarían llamando y exigiendo la unificación de manera inmediata, sin importar el daño que se pudiera causar a la relación con la Tierra y sus aliados.

Su única posibilidad de parar en seco o por lo menos alargar aquella exigencia, sería buscando un acuerdo comercial que diera grandes ganancias a las colonias.

Desafortunadamente para el Presidente Adar, los datos provistos por inteligencia daban por hecho que por lo menos el Imperio Meriva, no era una opción, peor aún, pronosticaban que si alguien saldría ganando sería, posiblemente, la Tierra y Meriva. Los habitantes de las colonias de Kobol estarían más interesadas en los productos de su vecinos que a la inversa, sólo unos pocos, pensaban que su familia perdida, estaría hambrienta de productos de las Colonias de Kobol, aún debían esperar por un informe detallado, mientras tanto, sólo podían hacer conjeturas sobre el tema.

FLOTA MERIVA

NAVE INSIGNIA LAS NOCHES.

JARDIN 2.

Para Roslin, la primera parte de las negociaciones habían sido un sueño para cualquier diplomático. El primado ni siquiera se había inmutado por la cantidad solicitada a modo de pago, incluso había agregado un extra como un gesto de buena voluntad, tenían lista una gran cantidad de metales preciosos abordo de sus transportes, el único problema que ahora enfrentaban, ¿cómo acomodarlo en las naves de las colonias?.

Desafortunadamente las cosas buenas acaban rápido y por las últimas dos horas, aquel sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla, por lo menos en un mal sueño.

Si algo había quedado claro antes de salir de las colonias, había sido el hecho de conseguir algún tipo de arreglo comercial o las bases para uno. La construcción de naves, entretenimiento, industria alimenticia habían sido algunas de las que se pensaban serían las que tendrían mayor posibilidad de entrar con fuerza en un nuevo mercado, al final de cuentas, eran productos coloniales, algo nuevo que llenaría de curiosidad a los posibles consumidores.

Tan solo unos minutos en la conversación habían dejado claro que ninguna de esas industrias tendría oportunidad de entrar a cómo los especialistas de las colonias habían predicho.

Los vehículos tanto en la Tierra como Meriva, usaba un combustible diferente al Tylium de las colonias, la industria alimenticia tenía alguna posibilidad, desafortunadamente solo podría tratarse de productos procesados. Las leyes para las importaciones de productos agrícolas tanto en la Unión Tau'ri como en el imperio eran duras, no se trataba simplemente de enviar de un país a otro, si algún patógeno entraba podría ser desastroso para el ecosistema de un planeta.

La compra de naves espaciales estaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo habían dejado claro que solo estarían disponibles al mercado civil, aquello no parecía ser un problema, ese vendría al conocer las prestaciones con las que sus naves deberían competir.

En un gesto de buena voluntad Gi Ma, les daría a conocer sobre una de las naves civiles más comunes en el imperio; al revisarlas, Adama y otro de los representantes no habían ocultado su sorpresa, aun siendo una nave civil, sus prestaciones superan a las de sus contrapartes coloniales.

"Sé que debe ser decepcionante para ustedes", Attah sonaba más como un abuelo queriendo consolar a un nieto después de una ruptura amorosa que al representante de una nación. "Pero creo que no deben desanimarse, alrededor de la galaxia existen civilizaciones que estarían muy interesadas en sus equipos, aunque debo informarles que solo algunas de ellas podrán adquirirlas sin restricciones, muchos planetas y sistemas se encuentran dentro del PPT y por consecuencia no les podremos permitir un contacto con ellos, por lo menos no hasta que estén en cierto nivel tecnológico".

"Disculpe Representante Attah, ¿PPT?".

"Un tratado que se nos heredó de los que en algún momento fueron los guardianes de esta galaxia y posiblemente una de las razas más avanzadas y poderosas, los Asgard. El tratado estipula que ciertos planetas y sistemas están protegidos por los Tau'ri En contra de cualquier fuerzas externa para permitir su desarrollo libre de cualquier intervención, desafortunadamente no podemos intervenir en caso de desastres naturales".

"¿Cuantos planetas están protegidos por este tratado?".

"Hasta este momento un total de 125 planetas y sistemas están bajo este tratado, algunos están en contacto con nosotros, otros ni siquiera saben que son protegidos".

El silencio caería en el jardín mientras los representantes de las colonias asimilaban aquella información, por suerte una invitación a un descanso de parte de la Zaarina Aradia sería el rompehielos necesario para aliviar un como la situación.

"Creo que no es lo que esperaban". Attah miro al primado mientras levantaba sus documentos y su tablilla electrónica.

"Creo tenían la idea que pelearíamos por ser los primeros en tener algún tratado comercial, aunque debo decir que varias de cosas llamaron mi atención. Sus cazas podrían ser la respuesta al veto tanto de la Tierra y de Meriva, podríamos comprarlos y entregarlos a los planetas que los necesitan, aunque con los Lucian escondiéndose como cucarachas, ya no es necesario".

"En lo personal no me gustaría que esos planetas compraran sus Battlestar, sería una carrera armamentista en donde esas naves aparecían, ponles escudos y cambia sus reactores por reactores de naquadah, serían enemigos formidables". Attah estaba preocupado, más importante, podía ver lo que ocurrirían si ciertos gobiernos obtenían esa clase de equipo.

"Creo que al final, nosotros solo podemos guiar a los que quieran, si alguno quiere hacer alguna idiotez, nosotros tendremos que actuar".

Justo en ese momento, Zimara, la jefa del equipo médico de la nave llegaba junto al primado, haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a él.

"Señor, tiene que ver esto", la doctora le entregaría una tableta médica y de inmediato Marek levantaría la mirada con sorpresa en sus ojos. "Los escaners, no mienten señor".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?".

"Está en etapa 3, podemos curarla pero tendría que regresar a Meriva con nosotros, dos operaciones y un proceso de recuperación de casi un mes".

"Creo que la Secretaría Roslin nos guardaba algo muy importante". Marek le pasaría la tableta al representante Attah.

"¡Santo Dios!".

"¿El tuyo o la mía?, Ramus, por favor, llama a la Secretaria Roslin".

Un par de minutos después, Roslin acompañaba a Ramus hasta donde el Primado Marek y Attah los esperaban, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, ¿Cuál sería la razón de llamarla solo a ella?.

"Secretaria Roslin, ¿qué le parecería unas vacaciones en Meriva?, algo así como mes y medio, tiempo del imperio".

"Disculpe Primado, pero no entiendo", en ese instante Marek le entregaría la misma tablilla, Laura casi se desmayaria al ver aquella imagen.

"Los sensores de Las Noches identifican su cáncer como un patógeno de bajo riesgo, ahora, me permito informarle que podemos curarla, pero me informa mi jefa médica que serán dos operaciones y un tiempo de recuperación". Por un segundo los ojos de Roslin se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Era esperanza?, nadie de los presente lo podía identificar.

"El costo de esto ….".

"Va por cuenta de la casa, pero el tiempo es esencial en este punto, mientras más rápido mejor".

"Tendría que llamar a las colonias".

"Nos encargaremos de eso en dos horas, ¿si le parece?, además todavía no acabamos con nuestra reunión y falta que les contemos sobre algunos de esos vecinos que nadie quiere por el barrio".

"¿Molestos?". Roslin limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

"Más bien del tipo de hijos de…"

Jijijijijiji, otro capítulo listoooo, una disculpa tuve un bloqueo y además mucho trabajo.

Ahora, tuve un interesante intercambio con uno de los lectores, cosa que agradezco de a horrores y bueno. Dentro de la historia van a encontrar cosas que puede que no les parezcan a todos, creo que todos tenemos diferentes formas de ver el mundo y diferentes maneras de pensar.

En parte esta historia es eso, una forma de ver el mundo desde mi punto de vista, simplemente como un loco que le gustó todo esto, espero que entiendan y que sigan leyendo la historia. Si tienen algún punto de vista para intercambiar siéntase libre de hacerlo por PM, será un placer, sin más, un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Esta por entrar la carne al asador muajajajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4 LOS HIJOS DE ZEUS

CAPITULO 4

LOS HIJOS DE ZEUS .

Zue'Lit'Nath, un planeta en el sector de Cygnus, que miles de años atrás se convirtiera en la base del Goa'uld Zeus, después de ser expulsado junto con sus seguidores de su principal planeta base después de una revuelta.

Sus primeros contactos con la Tierra no fueron pacíficos y después de un par de enfrentamientos, los Tau'ri habían declarado una zona de exclusión para cualquier transporte o nave de la Tierra con el fin de evitar alguna confrontación. No así con el planeta Freddaly, los descendientes de los humanos que se revelarán en contra de Zeus y quienes habían estado en guerra con Zue'Lit'Nath durante miles de años.

Freddaly, había abierto canales diplomáticos importantes con la Tierra, pero sobre todo con un aliado de los Tau'ri.

Langara se estaba convirtiendo en el principal socio del planeta y su comercio y cooperación militar crecían día a día, incluso de manera conjunta, se estaban construyendo naves que servirían en ambas flotas; muchas de ellas eran prototipos, otras naves parecían salidas de un cómic de ciencia ficción de los 50s, pero todo se trataba de un proceso por el que ambos grupos transitaban, con el ocasional consejo Tau'ri o merivian. El intercambio comercial entre los dos gobiernos era simple pero muy variado, incluso algunos en la Tierra observaban preocupados como uno de sus principales clientes diversificaba sus opciones de negocios.

Desgraciadamente, aquella bonanza venía acompañada de un peligro, que se había hecho más notorio con el tiempo.

Zeu'lit'Nath veía a Langara como un peligro, en parte por la naquadria y en parte por su amistad con varios de los mayores poderes en la galaxia. La misma historia de Langara también los había convertido en sus enemigos, a su parecer habían dejado de lado a los dioses, si ellos no habían olvidado a Zeus, ¿Por qué los Langara habían olvidado a su Dios?, aquello los había hecho enfurecer.

Con una de las mayores armadas en el sector, Zeu'lit'Nath podía atacar cualquier parte de Cygnus en cuestión de semanas.

Aquella demora se debía a que sus sistemas FTL; habían sido desarrollados en base a los modelos goa'uld antiguos, únicos sistemas de los cuales contaban planos completos y bases teóricas para trabajar y para su mala fortuna, esos sistemas FTL tenían una desventaja crucial en cualquier operación.

Mientras mayor era la masa de la nave, mayor el consumo de energía por parte de los impulsores y a mayor distancia, aumentaba el consumo de combustible. En parte aquello se debía al diseño de sus reactores de naquadah, que aunque poderosos, el arreglo interno de los núcleos de naquadah generaban una enorme cantidad de calor que debía ser disipada rápidamente. El sistema FTL exigía tanta energía, que regularmente durante sus viajes debían apagar todos los sistemas no esenciales para evitar un sobrecalentamiento y una posible explosión.

Aún con aquel defecto, las nuevas naves que sustituirían a las antiguas Ha'tak eran formidables enemigos si se les encontraba en grandes números y para ese momento, tenían planeadas miles para su armada.

A causa de su agresiva actitud para con otros planetas y su creciente flota, Zeu'lit'Nath, estaba bajo constante vigilancia por parte tanto de los Tau'ri como por el Imperio Meriva. Con reconocimientos regulares de la Odyssey y de las naves de reconocimiento merivian, se tenía un registro casi exacto de las actividades en los principales astilleros y centros de armas en el territorio zeula. Sobre todo, se tenía especial interés en uno de los centros R&D cerca de Gir'Thala la capital zeula y ambas naciones tenían buenas razones para concentrar su atención en aquel lugar.

Sobre aquel centro y a más de 30000 metros de altura, oculto bajo un manto electro-óptico, un M-17 registraba por medio de cámaras y diversos sensores todas las actividades en aquel lugar.

"¿Qué crees que pase allá abajo?, Hay más actividad de lo normal". Acto seguido y frente a su compañero en los controles, la AI abordo se proyectaba frente a su compañero por medio de un holograma.

"Lo que sea es grande, al menos dos regimientos están custodiando los alrededores de la base". En ese momento el sistema proyecto otro holograma mostrando las posiciones defensivas, así como la ubicación de unidades blindadas y antiaéreas. "Intercepte una comunicación sobre Hol'ri en camino al centro".

"Espero estés grabando todo, Hol'ri era el Jaffa Sil'pa de la flota, para que lo llamarán debe ser importante". Una alarma sonó y un indicador marcó un punto de salida FTL a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros sobre ellos.

Un segundo después, un Rhido´juth´Tthalat salía del evento horizonte girando con dirección al centro. Se trataba de una de las variantes de transporte, ya conocidas por la Inteligencia Meriva, fue claro que algo dentro de esa nave tenía gran importancia. Al momento de ingresar la nave en la atmósfera no menos de 40 cazas se aproximaron, formando alrededor del transporte, aquello de inmediato llamaría la atención de la tripulación del M-17, casi todos su sensores se centraron en aquella nave.

Era arriesgado, pero querían tener información detallada sobre la carga de aquel transporte.

Cuando la nave finalmente tocaba tierra, un grupo de jaffas y técnicos se acercaron rápidamente; aquella acción estaba completamente fuera de sus protocolos operacionales, incluso los cazas de escolta permanecerían a modo de sombrilla protectora.

"¡Opaaaa!, ¿que tenemos aquí?". Tanto el piloto como la IA, estudiaban el desarrollo de los acontecimientos frente a sus ojos.

Al abrir las compuertas de la Rhido´juth´Tthalat, un pequeño montacargas avanzaría, permanecería por unos segundos dentro de la nave y al salir remolcaría una plataforma, sobre la que una nave de aspecto extraño reposaba. De inmediato los sensores analizaría aquel vehículo mientras era remolcado con dirección a uno de los hangares cercanos, rodeado por un nutrido grupos de jaffas y técnicos, que al parecer estaban hipnotizados por aquel extraño objeto.

Los escáneres indicaban un largo de casi nueve metros, una de sus alas parecía haber sido dañada, al igual que una estructura en la parte central donde seguramente en algún momento se encontró la cabina de mando.

"Interesante, no estoy registrando naquadah ni en la estructura de la nave, tampoco en los motores". La AI proyecto una imagen de la nave, incluidos sus sistemas internos. "Un arma de proyectiles cinéticos y los restos de otra en la semiala y al parecer restos de material biológico".

"¿Restos del piloto?".

"Si debo ser sincera no creo, tengo la idea que alguien tuvo la idea de integrar elementos biológicos a la nave, posiblemente una computadora biológica".

"¿Algo más?".

"No detecto un sistema FTL que reconozca, pero sin un escaneo más detallado no puedo estar segura".

"Guarda todo, casi es hora de su cambio de patrulla", el piloto activo sus motores y comenzó su ascenso monitoreando sus alrededores. "Creo que inteligencia va a estar muy interesada en esto".

ZEU'LIT'NATH.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN Y DESARROLLO.

HANGAR 8.

Sin sospecha alguna que habían sido monitoreados, técnicos y jaffas centraban su atención en aquella nave.

Cinco días atrás, tres de sus cazas había detectado a dos intrusos que habían aparecido de la nada. Habían atacado sin dar siquiera una advertencia incapacitado a uno mientras que el otro había desaparecido en un destello, sin que sus sensores pudieran localizarlo en el espacio cercano. Los jaffa que habían derribado aquella extraña nave, estaban seguros que se trataba de algún nuevo tipo de nave de reconocimiento de los Tau'ri o del Imperio Meriva, estaban orgullosos de haber dado caza a los intrusos y por lo menos haber dado parte de uno de ellos.

Casi de inmediato, habían reportado el derribo y que la nave estaba en condiciones de ser recuperada, aquello había ocasionado un frenesí entre los servicios de inteligencia de Zeu'lit'Nath.

Años atrás, habían realizado una de las operaciones más arriesgadas y exitosas de toda su historia. Un par de comandos habían entrado al Museo de Guerra de Meriva y habían descargado una base de datos completa de los servidores del museo y gracias a esos datos, habían obtenido lo que ellos pensaban sería la base del conocimiento del imperio.

Entre los datos habían encontrado planos de motores, vehículos blindados y un sin fin de equipos, poco sabían que aquellos planos, se trataba de tecnología antigua para los estándares del imperio en aquel momento. Incluso se habían topado con lo que pensaban era datos de naves que no habían sido construidas por alguna razón, cuando simplemente se trataba de una carpeta personal de uno de los encargados del museo.

El imperio tenía sospechas sobre quiénes habían sido los autores del robo, sus sospechas se habían confirmado al encontrarse con los nuevos equipos en sus patrullas regulares en la frontera entre los dos poderes.

Pero ahora, Zeu'lit'Nath tenía un ejemplar casi intacto de una supuesta nave espía para trabajar; muchos de los técnicos estaban ansiosos por poner sus manos encima de aquella máquina para desarmarla y estudiar sus componentes.

Su intención era aplicar ingeniería inversa en aquella nave, de ser posible duplicarla con todos sus equipos. Aquel pequeño caza representaría un buen activo a su creciente flota y si podían reproducir aquel sistema de armas, era seguro ganarían un notoria superioridad numérica sobre sus enemigos. Tenían a su disposición a cientos de miles de Jaffas, listos para la guerra y si podían integrar los sistemas de control goa'uld en aquellas naves, un entrenamiento mínimo sería suficiente para poner una enorme fuerza de combate en pie de guerra en poco tiempo.

El sonido de un transporte frenando paralizó a todo el mundo dentro del hangar. Todos los Jaffa que habían custodiado la nave, bajaron sus armas y se arrodillaron bajando la cabeza, los técnicos tomaron una postura similar mientras que un hombre entraba escoltado y acompañado por un gran séquito.

"Jaffa Sil'pa Hol'ri, agradecemos su presencia". Uno de los técnicos se acercó siendo casi ignorado.

Durante su larga carrera militar, Hol'ri se había desempeñado como comandante en varias naves y de la flota más grande dentro de la armada zeula. Había terminado su carrera militar como Julfa Sil'pa, lo que en otros planeta sería un director de alguna agencia de inteligencia, solo algo sumamente importante lo sacaría de su retiró y esto parecía serlo.

"¿Qué es esto?", Hol'ri preguntaría mientras caminaba alrededor de la nave capturada, su mirada reflejaba curiosidad.

"Días atrás, los Jaffa de la flota 6 derribaron a este intruso después de aparecer en nuestro territorio señor, hemos solicitado su presencia para ser nuestra guía".

"¿Sabemos de dónde vino?".

"No señor, lo único que sabemos por ahora, es lo que nos han reportado los Jaffa quienes lo derribaron, pero creemos que puede ser Tau'ri o merivian en su origen". El técnico había contestado orgulloso, mientras Hol'ri.

"¡Desármenlo!".

"Por su puesto señor, tendrá el reporte mañana".

"¡Ahora!".

Sin perder un segundo, los técnicos se lanzaron sobre la nave bajo la mirada de sus superiores, en parte el deseo de poner sus manos sobre aquella nave, pero sobre todas las cosas, por el miedo a ese Jaffa que los miraba con ojos llenos de impaciencia.

Para su buena suerte, las herramientas Tau'ri eran compatibles con aquella máquina; cada pieza era numerada y catalogada, se marcaba su ubicación en la estructura y se continuaba con la siguiente. Al retirar los paneles exteriores, muchos de los técnicos se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato que aquello no podía ser Tau'ri o de ninguno de sus aliados, era algo completamente diferente. Su estructura interna estaba ocupada por dispositivo que nunca antes habían visto, conectado por medio de cables y mangueras a lo que debió ser en algún momento un sistema de control y las mangueras a los tanques de combustible, en sí, ese combustible ya era un misterio.

Uno de los técnicos trabajando en la semiala de la nave, llegaría hasta el arma, encontrándose con un sistema, por llamarlo de alguna manera anticuado.

Para ojos como los de Hol'ri, todo aquello ya le había dado mucha información, sobre todo muchos de los sistemas eléctricos eran anticuados, primitivos para lo que sería el estándar de muchos en la galaxia. No habían encontrado ningún tipo de cristal de control o de energía dentro de alguno de los sistemas, más importante, había reconocido circuitos electrónicos de algún tipo similar a los usados, cientos de años atrás por los merivias, los había reconocido gracias a la información robada del Museo de Guerra.

Aquellos que habían construido esa nave, tenían la capacidad de viajar en el espacio, pero su tecnología sin duda era rudimentaria, aquello simplemente lo asombró.

Acercándose al arma, tomaría uno de los proyectiles y lo estudiaría por algunos segundos. Estaba seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de proyectil perforante, posiblemente explosivo, por su tamaño y la forma del sistema de alimentación debía tratarse de un arma para el combate contra otros cazas o naves de ataque.

La Tierra y Meriva usaban railguns, y sólo en ciertos casos seguían usando aquel tipo de proyectil. Las marcas en el casquillo del mismo eran diferentes a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, aquella nave no pertenecía a ninguno, sin lugar a dudas, en sus manos tenía algo completamente nuevo.

"¡Quiero un reporte para pasado mañana!", Hol'ri miro al técnico mientras le arrojaba en casquillo. "Realicen pruebas con el arma, quiero saber cuánto poder tiene, ¿entendido?".

"Si mi señor".

SEXTA FLOTA

SECTOR BRI'KALA

TERRITORIO ZEU'LIT'NATH

Por días, los Jaffa a bordo de la sexta flota, habían permanecido en alerta, con sus armas en espera y cazas en las bahías de despegue; los comandantes al mando de las naves estaban nerviosos por los acontecimientos de los días anteriores y pensaban que un ataque era inminente.

Sus sensores de largo alcance, captaban picos de energía esporádicos, similares a los que habían registrado en el momento de la primera incursión. Para su mala suerte, los cazas despachados habían fallado una y otra vez en su tarea. Apenas entraban en el rango de sus sensores, los intrusos ponían espacio de por medio y desaparecían de sus pantallas, en un juego del gato y el ratón, que el gato estaba perdiendo, eso estaba por cambiar.

"Señor, nuevos picos de energía, 350 Misas al frente de nuestra posición". El Jaffa encargado de los sensores ingreso algunos comandos en su estación. "Mi señor, estos son mayores".

"¡Muéstrame!". En la pantalla frontal, un grupo de naves de aspecto extraño se hacían presente.

"12 naves, diseño desconocido, no detectó naquadah en ninguna de ellas, tampoco escudos".

"Bien, ¡abre comunicación!".

"¡De inmediato mi señor!".

"Soy el Tri'ka Hu'el, Jaffa Dera'ni de esta flota, su invasión de nuestro territorio debe ser pena bajo los divinos mandatos de nuestro Señor Zeus, rindan sus naves y seremos piadosos, dándoles una muerte rápida".

Por un minuto no hubo respuesta, Hu'el estudiaba aquellas naves con sumo interés. Por su base de datos, conocía la mayoría de las naves de sus adversarios, aquellas no parecían serlo. Su extraña configuración en "Y", y la ausencia de naquadah, lo hacían creer que se trataba de una raza desconocida, sin embargo aquello no importaba. Habían invadido el territorio de Zeu'lit'Nath, un crimen castigado con la muerte y como él Jaffa al frente de la sexta flota, tenía el deber de castigar a los invasores en el nombre de su Dios Zeus.

La respuesta al ultimátum, vendría en la forma de lanzamientos de naves más pequeñas, seguramente cazas y algunas mayores, formando con dirección su flota.

"Insolentes, Jaffa ¡JUTSA AKIN!, despliega cazas, en nombre de Zeus, ¡que sus últimos momentos, los vivían en desesperación!.

De casi todas las naves, cientos de cazas se desplegaban, mientras las naves aceleraban y sus cañones giraban en busca de sus blancos.

Observando las pantallas en el puente de mando, Hu'el estaba intrigado por sus adversarios. Sus sensores le decían que ningún tipo de escudo se había activado y las únicas armas que portaban, se trataban de misiles anticuados que eran lanzados desde las nodrizas en su dirección. Difícilmente aquellas armas podrían hacerles algún daño, alguno de ellos, portaban cabezas nucleares y sus sensores ni siquiera los marcaban como un riesgo.

Una gran cantidad de transmisiones subespaciales era lo único de interés, seguramente un link entre la nave principal y sus escoltas. Con los misiles y cazas enemigos a poco más de dos minutos de distancia, Hu'el ordeno abrir fuego en contra de las naves principales.

Algunos cientos de años atrás, Zeu'lit'Nath había experimentado con armamento láser; menos exigente en el consumo de energía que las armas de plasma se convertiría en el estándar para todas las naves de la antigua armada, los nuevos modelos mantendrían aquel armamento con mejoras en cuanto al alcance y al poder de penetración. Una ventaja interesante de aquel armamento sería descubierta durante las pruebas, al atacar un blanco con escudos.

Los escudos habían sido diseñados para detener objetos, en el caso del plasma, para romper el campo magnético que lo contenía, pero la luz podía pasar sin ningún problema.

Mezclar tecnología láser de estado sólido y naquadah, habían dado por resultado una de las armas de mejor costo-beneficio de la armada zeula. Además de dar una desagradable sorpresa a un par de naves Tau'ri en uno de sus primeros encuentros, presentando daños en varias secciones y atravesando varias cubiertas en el caso del Apollo, que tendría que regresar a la Tierra para recibir reparaciones mayores.

Aquello también había sido un despertar para las fuerzas Tau'ri, que después del Año de Caos y con una armada creciente, pensaban tenían todas las de ganar. El General O'Neill en su posición de Comandante General de todas las fuerzas Tau'ri, había tomado muy en serio aquel problema, la respuesta sería entrenar de nueva cuenta a las tripulaciones y oficiales a bordo de las naves, así como también a todo el personal relacionado con el Programa Stargate.

El Coronel Abe Ellis, comandante del Apollo se convertiría en el principal promotor de los cambios; tenía el orgullo herido y había sido por la intervención del General O'Neill, que permanecía al mando de la nave, algunos de los miembros del Consejo Tau'ri, quería enjuiciarlo, por lo que llamaban una deshonra a la Quinta Raza.

Sería O'Neill quien les recordará, que a pesar de haber sido nombrados como tal por lo Asgard, aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer y que no podían ir por la galaxia obligando a otras culturas a cumplir sus mandatos, como si fueran los amos de la Vía Láctea.

Las armas que habían dañado al Apollo, ahora cortaban a través de las cubiertas de aquellas naves. Sus placas de blindaje daban cierto nivel de protección, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes.

En el primer ataque, 4 de las 12 naves, sostenían daños severos, una de ellas explotando cuando su reactor fuera alcanzado. El resto de la flota lanzaría una segunda ronda de misiles poco antes que los primeros llegarán a las naves zeulans.

STARBASE 098

SALA DE HIBRIDO.

Claudio, un modelo número uno, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras una de sus Basestar estallaba.

"¡Están usando algún tipo de láser!, todas las naves reportan daños, perdimos a cuatro". Karla una modelo 8 responsable de los sensores temblaba al dar el informe.

"Eso ya lo vi, lanzando segunda ola, recuperaremos lo que quedé de esas naves".

Los misiles estaba a punto de llegar a sus blancos, cuando de improviso a 20 metros de las naves, todos y cada uno de ellos estallaban, acompañados por un extraño resplandor de color naranja que formaba una burbuja alrededor de sus blancos.

Dentro de la cámara del híbrido, todos los cylons enmudecieron ante los acontecimientos, aquello no podía ser verdad. Pero si por alguna razón era cierto, habían mordido más de lo que podían tragar y muchos de ellos lo sabían. Los Raiders corrían con la misma suerte a manos de los cazas de aquellas naves, sus altas tenían más alcance y poder destructivo, las municiones cylon simplemente no podían competir en aquel campo.

Aunque pequeños, los cazas enemigos estaban dando parte del ala de ataque cylon, ya con casi 40% de pérdidas, algo debían hacer y pronto.

Justo en ese momento, la nave se sacudió fuertemente arrojando a todo el mundo sobre la cubierta. El miedo se podía ver en los ojos de todos los tripulantes mientras se levantaban y regresaban a sus puestos.

"¡Daños en cubierta de la 12 a la 27, perdimos el brazo 5 y todas las compuertas de la sección 22 realizaron un cierre de emergencia!". Karla reportó justo cuando una modelo 3 llamada Sylvia entraba con el rostro ensangrentado y un brazo amputado.

"¡Estamos perdiendo atmósfera y la columna central está dañada!.

"Maldición, ¡Karla sacamos de aquí!, todas las naves, ¡SALTEN!.

"3 minutos, para poder realizar el salto".

"¡FRAAAAAAAACK!".

En combate, tres minutos es similar a una eternidad, tres minutos es tiempo más que suficiente para morir.

En combate, el tiempo parece ir más lento y cada segundo parece una hora; justo eso pasaba en la cámara del híbrido, mientras la nave recibí impacto tras impacto de fuego enemigo. Los láseres zeulas, atravesaban el blindaje diseñado para resistir explosiones nucleares por una razón muy simple y algo en lo que nadie había pensado hasta ese momento. Era demasiada energía concentrada en un punto y el metal simplemente se derretía después de solos unos nanosegundos, varias cubiertas eran dañadas en un solo golpe.

Otras dos Basestar estallaban al recibir impactos en sus tanques de Tylium y casi todos sus Raiders habían sido destruidos. Los cylons habían pensado encontrar un puesto colonial de avanzada, posiblemente la flota que Biers estaba buscando; querían destruirla y tener la excusa perfecta para lanzar su ataque encontrar de las 12 Colonias de Kobol, para su mala suerte habían encontrado algo más y los estaban haciendo pedazos.

Hu'el observaba con satisfacción, cómo su flota destruía a los intrusos, ya podía imaginar los premios que le esperaban, si la suerte estaba de su lado y Zeus lo favorecía, incluso un baño sagrado.

"Mi señor, detecto picos de energía en algunas de las naves".

"¿Algún tipo de arma?".

"No señor, creo se trata de su sistema FTL".

"¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR!".

Instantes después de dar la orden, Hu'el observó cómo algunas de las naves enemigas lanzaban sus misiles en contra de sus propios compañeros, seguramente en un intento de que no cayeran en sus manos. Justo en momento de ver cómo pequeños soles se formaban engullendo aquellas naves, el resto desaparecía en un destello de luz, al igual que los pocos cazas supervivientes, aquello lo hizo enfurecer, pero también se dio cuenta del botín que sus enemigos habían dejado atrás.

"¡Envíen cuánta nave de recuperación tengamos, quiero que todo el material sea enviado a Zeu'lit'Nath de inmediato!".

"Considérelo hecho mi señor".

FLOTA DE CONTACTO COLONIAL.

CLOUD 8.

CAMAROTE DE LA SECRETARIA ROSLIN.

Laura terminaba de guardar sus últimas pertenencias en un par de maletas, mientras revisaba que nada quedará atrás; un Raptor la esperaba para transportarla de nueva cuenta a Las Noches para comenzar su viaje.

Una hora atrás, otro representante de la Tierra había llegado a aquella nave, había solicitado una cita con ella durante el transcurso del día y por suerte el Representante Attah ya le había dado una pequeña introducción sobre aquel hombre, el Primado Marek había sido un tanto más…, explícito al hablar del Representante Kinsey, parecía que no estaban en buenos términos uno con el otro.

Justo al momento de salir de su camarote, Billy la esperaba ya con su maleta lista junto con el Almirante Adama, los dos con miradas llenas de preocupación en sus rostros.

"Señora Secretaria, sé que ya hablamos esto, pero prepare una escolta para usted, pequeña, pero no permitiré que vaya a ese planeta sin alguien que la proteja".

"Por supuesto que no lo harías Bill, ¿Quiénes son?".

"Mis hijos, además de la Capitana Thrace y Annette". Roslin sonrió al saber de quién se trataba, no podía esperar a nadie más. "¿Annette?.

"Cuando se enteró, no pude evitarlo".

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la Secretaria Roslin caminaba con rumbo al hangar del Cloud 8 donde un Raptor la esperaba con Zack al mando. Strabuck y Apollo serían los escoltas; por su parte Annette simplemente había escuchado que la Secretaría Roslin saldría de viaje con rumbo a Meriva y de inmediato fue con su padre a pedirle autorización para acompañar a la secretaría, ante la insistencia de su hija, Adama no tuvo otra opción más que decir que si.

Como era de esperarse, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Roslin sobre su repentino viaje y más de una persona dentro de su comitiva se había negado rotundamente, querían el permiso del mismo Adar, pero eso tardaria semanas.

"Señora secretaria, me gustaría pedirle que reconsidere este viaje, aún no sabemos si podemos confiar en esta gente al 100%". Adama estaba preocupado.

"Billy, ¿podrías darnos al Almirante Adama y a mi unos minutos en privado?", Billy se alejaría algunos metros con el equipaje de la secretaria. "Almirante, seré sincera con usted y lo que estoy por decirle no debe saberlo más que las personas dentro del gabinete en las colonias".

"¿Señora secretaria?".

"Estoy muriendo Bill", decir que Adama reaccionaba bien, era decir poco, por dentro sentía como su estómago se contraía y no podia respirar, pero su rostro permanecía inalterable. "Tengo cáncer de seno, estoy en fase terminal, Bill, durante uno de los descansos, el Primado Marek me llamo, al parecer, sus naves cuentan con los medios para detectar patógenos y otros elementos nocivos, pero lo importante de todo esto fue que me informaron que podían curarme".

"Será un proceso de aproximadamente un mes, aunque aún no se cuánto tiempo sea eso en comparación con nuestros meses, pero Bill, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, tengo una esperanza. Sé que tengo responsabilidades con las colonias, pero espero que entiendas que está es mi última esperanza".

El silencio invadió aquel pequeño pedazo del Cloud 8.

"Buen viaje señora secretaria, espero pronto nos volvamos a ver". Bill extendió si mano a Laura, tomándola unos segundos después.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la Cloud 8, Starbuck y Apollo esperaban a que el Raptor de Zack despegara, los dos estaban nerviosos, todo el juego había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Algo grande pasaba para que la Secretaría Roslin se lanzará a un viaje a lo desconocido y para su mala suerte Annette se había enterado y también participaba en la comitiva.

"Apollo, Galáctica, dos cazas merivian se dirigen a su posición".

"Galáctica, Apollo, enterado", Apollo revisó su DRADIS, ningún contacto, eso ponía aún más nervioso Lee, esos cazas y su naturaleza furtiva ponían en desventaja a su Viper.

"No te preocupes Apollo, yo te protegeré", Kara no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Lee. "Espero que me dejen volar uno de esos".

"No creo que te dejen ni acercarte a uno". Fue entonces que Lee recordó algo que su padre le había pedido. "Kara, debo pedirte un favor".

"¿Un favor?".

"Si ..., no causes un incidente cuando lleguemos a Meriva, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Lee, eso me ofende, ¿quién crees que soy?". Kara estaba genuinamente molesta.

"Escucha, tu temperamento puede ganarte, vamos a un lugar desconocido y solo quiero pedirte que te tomes las cosas con más calma, ¿de acuerdo?".

Antes de poder contestar, la voz de Zack los interrumpió por el radio. Estaba despegando con la Secretaria Roslin y su pequeña comitiva, solo tardo un par de minutos en tomar posición al frente de los dos Vipers y juntos ponían rumbo a las noches.

"Raptor 1-2-7, Garuda 0-1-0, tomaremos posición a las 12, síganos por favor, mismo procedimiento de atraque".

"Entendido Garuda, Raptor 1-2-7 copiado". A la distancia, pudieron ver como las naves de Meriva se alejaban tomando formación, seguramente con dirección al imperio o por lo menos eso pensaban.

La reunión había sido tan rápida y sencilla, que muchos de los participantes estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que todo había salido. El pago había sido transferido a varias naves y era custodiado por soldados y marinos coloniales y se podría decir que la relación con el Imperio Meriva, comenzaba con el pie derecho. Si, muchos temas habían quedado pendientes, como la compra de tecnología y tratados comerciales, eso se trataría en futuras reuniones y todo el mundo estaba ansioso de que aquello ocurriera.

Inclusive, el Representante Attah les había informado el interés de la Tierra en forjar una relación con las colonias y esperaba poder organizar un intercambio cultural en un futuro cercano.

Aquello causaría problemas una vez que la Flota de Contacto regresará a las colonias, lo políticos y asesores, tendrían un que lidiar con muchos de los religiosos de línea dura, quienes seguramente demandaría encontrar la Tierra de manera inmediata y comenzar el proceso de unificación lo antes posible.

Abordo de Galactica, el Coronel Tigh miraba el DRADIS como si su vida dependiera de ello; el Raptor del viejo estaba en camino pero tardaría varios minutos en llegar y Las Noches les había informado que tan pronto llegara el transporte de la secretaría comenzarían su viaje de regreso, si solo Tigh supiera que aquello lo hacían para salvar a Roslin, no sospechara tanto de aquellos seres.

En uno de los compartimentos de la nave, oficiales coloniales de la CI. estaban grabando todos los acontecimientos por medio de cámaras instaladas en la cubierta de la nave y de una serie de sensores. El DRADIS estaba funcionando en modo activo y les daba buenas lecturas, aunque solo de las naves de carga, las naves de batalla eran otro asunto completamente distinto.

Habían perdido la oportunidad de estudiar el sistema FTL de la Tierra y de Meriva en dos ocasiones, en esta ocasión, tenían toda su atención en aquella flota que se alejaba simplemente esperando al transporte de las colonias.

Una conexión directa con puente de mando, les hizo saber que Las Noches se despedía y se preparaba para saltar.

Sus sensores registraron un pico de energía y las cámaras enfocaron en las naves. Después de un nuevo pico de energía, una extraña perturbación se formaba a cierta distancia de aquellas naves y ante el asombro de todos los que observaban los monitores, aquellas naves entraban en aquella extraña nube de color morado a una velocidad que parecía imposible para los estándares coloniales.

Más de uno de aquellos oficiales permanecían incrédulos ante lo que acaban de ver, tampoco sus sensores parecían creerlo puesto que daban cifras imposibles de creer.

Los picos de energía estaban en el rango de los terawatts y la velocidad a la que habían entrado al evento ni siquiera había sido registrada.

"¡Guarden dos copias de los datos y después aseguren los discos!", la voz del oficial al frente de la unidad sacó a todo el mundo de su shock. "¿Cómo demonios hicieron eso?.

Abordo del puente de mando, la situación no era muy diferente. Gaeta trataba de poner pies y cabeza a los números en su consola, aquella transición no fue como nada que hubiera visto antes, no había sido un salto como el sistema colonial, había sido un tránsito, ¿a dónde y ¿cómo?, esas eran las verdaderas preguntas.

"No se queme el cerebro señor Gaeta, déjelo para los de inteligencia".

"Si señor, por cierto el transporte del Almirante Adama está llegando".

"Bien, que todas las naves se preparen para saltar, en cuanto el viejo de la orden, volvemos a casa", el Coronel Tigh, por un momento dejó que su mente viajará hasta los chicos que iban camino a un lugar completamente desconocido, los quería, pero no iba a dejar que lo supieran.

El futuro de las colonias estaba por cambiar drásticamente y esa pequeña delegación encabezada por Roslin, parecía ser la punta de lanza en ese cambio. Al volver a la realidad recordó algo muy importante, necesitaba un trago y lo necesitaba ya.

Ooooooook, disculpen la demora en este capítulo, pero lo escribí dos veces y esa cosa fea llamada vida y su maldita gemela llamada trabajo, me tuvieron muy atareado.

Espero les guste el capítulo y si, puede que los cylons están en guerra o puede que no, lo estoy pensando, cualquiera de las dos no afectaría los próximos capítulos.

Les mando un abrazo a todos y espero sigan la historia, cualquier consejo se agradece, cuídense y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5 MAS DE UN FRENTE

CAPÍTULO 5.

MAS DE UN FRENTE.

Pocas personas son capaces de soportar la presión de un trabajo que no te da tregua, pocas personas puede encontrar el escape perfecto para liberar la presión de ese trabajo, en esos momentos, Richard Adar no tenía esa suerte.

Dos días pasaron desde el regreso de la Flota de Contacto y las cosas iban en caída libre.

El "simulacro" había salido a la perfección y salvo algunos incidentes, la población y reservistas de las colonias habían actuado de manera ejemplar, incluso algunos habían propuesto realizar ese tipo de ejercicios más a menudo. Con las unidades de reserva de nueva cuenta en espera y las naves de la flota colonial, regresando a sus estaciones normales de patrulla, nadie había notado a la flota liderada por la Galactica entrando en órbita sobre Caprica, lo único de lo que algunas pocas personas se darían cuenta, sería las naves del Departamento del Tesoro saliendo de sus bases con rumbo a la flota.

Aquellas naves eran usadas para transportar los cubits del Banco Central Colonial, a los distintos planetas, normalmente bajo una fuerte escolta y bajo estrictos secreto.

Por su parte, el Almirante Adama y un nutrido grupo de oficiales, tomarían varios Raptors y sería transportados a una base del ejército colonial. Años atrás, aquella base había operado como base de misiles para la defensa orbital. Ahora cumplía una función muchos más simple, un depósito de armas y equipos protegidos por una coraza de concreto y acero de varios metros de espesor, en teoría, aquella base podría resistir media docena de ataques nucleares antes de colapsar.

Esa era la razón por la cual un par de los almacenes habían sido acondicionados como salas de reunión.

El Presidente Adar esperaba nervioso, la llegada del Almirante Adama y el resto del personal convocado; varios de los secretarios y ayudantes compartían el nerviosismo del presidente y más de uno ya se preparaba para lo que sería un reunión muy larga.

El Secretario Krios y el General Ramoss, no se apartaban del presidente mientras Nagala no dejaba de preguntar sobre el arribo del Raptor de Adama. Por suerte para la joven operadora encargada de la radio, el Raptor aterrizaba acompañado por los Viper de escolta, minutos después Adama, el grupo de oficiales y científicos entraban por una de las puertas anti explosiones, minutos después de algunos saludos todo el mundo ocupó sus asientos y la reunión comenzó.

"Damas y caballeros, les agradezco haber venido con tanta presura después de un viaje tan largo, pero estoy seguro entenderán que la situación ante nosotros lo amerita, Almirante Adama, de parte del gobierno colonial y de sus ciudadanos, le agradezco y felicito por la excepcional labor realizada durante esta misión, pero también quisiera preguntarle sobre la decisión de la Secretaría Roslin, este viaje al Imperio Meriva, fue completamente inesperado".

"Gracias señor Presidente, sobre el tema de la Secretaría Roslin, tengo la respuesta aunque la confirmación de la causa tardará un poco en llegar". El rostro de Adama no había cambiado, estaba serio, pensando en cómo sería tomada la respuesta.

"¿Y cuál es la razón almirante?", El Secretario Krios no parecía muy convencido.

"La Secretaría Roslin estaba muriendo señor", aquella respuesta caería como una balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes, todas las miradas ahora estaba postradas sobre el Viejo mientras continuaba con su explicación. "Antes de partir a Meriva, la secretaria me confío que padecía cáncer de seno, señor, por lo que pudo decirme, estaba en fase terminal con poco tiempo de vida, posiblemente meses."

"Cuando veníamos en camino, llámame a su médico y pedí confirmación de la enfermedad. Aunque fue algo renuente ante mis preguntas, lo convencí cuando le dije que el Gobierno de las Colonias estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero queríamos tener todo bajo secreto, después de eso, me confirmó que la Secretaría Roslin sufre un carcinoma lobulillar invasivo, por lo que me dijo, está muy avanzado y no conoce ningún tratamiento que pueda ayudarla, sin embargo parece que en Meriva puede hacerlo".

"¿La secretaria les dijo sobre esto?". El General Ramoss estaba preocupado.

"No general, por lo que sabemos, sus naves cuentan con sensores que pueden detectar patógenos, cuando abordamos una de ellas, parece que los sensores le informaron al personal médico a bordo y fueron ellos quienes le informaron que podían ayudarla".

"Si esto es cierto, podemos confirmar que su medicina es más avanzada que la nuestra, otra cosa que poner en la lista de compras". Krios llevó sus manos a la cara, apenas empezaban y ya estaba notando la diferencia con sus vecinos.

"Eso lo podremos discutir más tarde", Nagala miro a Adama, su mirada era seria. "Almirante Adama, ¿podría decirnos cómo fue su reunión desde un principio?".

"Claro señor", era el momento de la verdad, "en un principio permanecimos a distancia de salto de las coordenadas que nos habían dado para la reunión, había despachado un Raptor con antelación y cuando esté Raptor nos reportó su arribo, ordene a la flota saltar en estado de alerta".

"Una vez hicimos contacto con ellos, les informamos que las negociaciones serían en alguna de las naves presentes y por ningún motivo, nuestras naves serían remolcadas, como ellos habían sugerido, no tuvimos objeción de su parte y nos invitaron a la nave insignia de su flota, una nave llamada Las Noches", en ese momento uno de los oficiales que acompañaba a Adama le entregó un dispositivo de datos a uno de los ayudantes en la sala, un par de minutos después, la imagen de la nave en cuestión aparecía en un par de pantallas. "Cómo pueden ver, su diseño es radicalmente diferente a los nuestros".

"¿Las negociaciones se realizaron en esta nave?". Ramoss pregunto mientras tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta.

"Así es general, una vez que informe a la Secretaria Roslin, ambos abordamos los Raptor y nos dirigimos a esa nave. Nos encontramos con algunos escoltas que nos guiaron hasta la cubierta de vuelo y aquí es donde debo decir, que comenzó mi asombro".

"Una vez llegamos a la cubierta de vuelo, fuimos guiados por algún sistema desconocido para nosotros y los sensores en las naves, nos indicaron que nos encontrábamos en un sitio con atmósfera".

"Almirante disculpe, pero acabo de mencionar que aterrizaron en la cubierta de vuelo, por lo que veo en esa fotografía, debe referirse a la parte central y frontal de la nave. Pensé que se había acordado que las naves debían permanecer de tal manera que debían poder salir de manera inmediata en caso de emergencia, ¿Por qué se permitió fueran resguardadas en el hangar?". Ramoss había saltado de su asiento de inmediato, se había dejado claro que sí la negociación se realizaba en una nave de Meriva, los transportes y cazas coloniales debían poder despegar sin obstrucciones.

"No señor, las naves no fueron introducidas al hangar de la nave, los dos Raptors y los Vipers de escolta se encontraban en ese momento en esa misma cubierta", de nueva cuenta las miradas estaban centradas en Adama. "Debo decir que también me sorprendí, pero los sensores fueron claros, había atmósfera respirable fuera del Raptor. Estoy suponiendo, pero es muy posible que usarán alguno de esos escudos de energía para contener la atmósfera dentro de esa sección de la nave".

"¡Esto es increíble!, ¡imaginen las posibilidades!, tener esa tecnología, podría cambiar por completo la forma de construir naves y de colonizar otros planeta".

"Pensaremos en eso después General Ramos", Adar había pensado lo mismo que el general. "Almirante Adama, continúe por favor".

"Si señor, una vez que bajamos de las naves, se nos informó que serían remolcadas a un lado de la pista, puesto que se estaba realizando operaciones de lanzamientos y recuperaciones de las naves abordó de Las Noches, ninguno de los ellos serían asegurados de ninguna manera y dejé a un par de pilotos cuidando los equipos".

"Otra cosa que debo informales, cuando llegábamos a la nave, de alguna manera guiaron las naves hasta tocar la cubierta, de antemano habían informado a los pilotos que cortaran los motores al llegar la orden, ¿cómo lo hicieron?, no tengo idea".

"Cuando bajamos, un grupo de tripulantes se nos acercó junto con algunos pequeños vehículos de transporte, aquí debo informar que nos topamos por primera con tripulación no humana. Un oficial humano se aproximó y nos ofreció unos pequeños aparatos que colocamos en nuestras orejas, a manera similar a como ellos lo usaban, resultaron ser traductores de lenguaje y debo decir que su funcionamiento era perfecto, realizaban la traducción casi en tiempo real, y digo casi, porque seguramente nuestro lenguaje es muy distinto y aun así la comunicación fue simple y directa".

"Almirante Adama, este miembro de la tripulación, ¿cuál rango ostentaba?".

"Se presentaría como el Comandante Alex Brown encargado de primeros contactos abordo de la nave".

"Por lo menos sabemos qué humanos tienen los rangos altos dentro de su armada". Un joven mayor de inteligencia de manera similar a Ramoss no dejaba de tomar nota.

"No creo que sea el caso como tal, el comandante de esa nave era una AI".

El silencio descendió sobre la sala de reuniones mientras aquellas palabras se hundían lentamente en el subconsciente de todo los presentes. Sus temores sobre las AI, estaban justificados por la su guerra en contra de los cylons décadas atrás, tener una AI al mando de una nave que seguramente podría destruir una gran cantidad de naves coloniales no había caído a bien en ninguno de los presentes.

"¿Permite AI comandar naves?, deben estar locos".

"Es una cultura diferente y están integrados de una manera diferente a la nuestra", por primera vez, el Dr. Hemiloos Dulaa, uno de los únicos tres xeno-especialistas hablo. Aunque un tanto de mal humor por haber sido obligado a asistir a esa junta, el doctor supo de la importancia de aclarar aquella situación lo antes posible. "El Imperio Meriva tiene solo unos cientos de años de existencia y su modelo social será una fuentes de estudio por décadas. Disculpe la interrupción Almirante Adama".

"De hecho quisiera que continuara su explicación doctor, creo me ayudará a que varias partes de mi reporte se comprendan con mayor facilidad". Miradas de "esto no me está gustando" aparecieron en el rostro de muchos de los presentes.

"De acuerdo almirante", el Dr. Dulaa tomó sus notas y después de tomar un poco de agua, comenzó. "La historia del imperio es por decirlo poco, un baño de sangre, se podría decir incluso que la Guerra Cylon si la comparamos con sus conflictos, simplemente fue una pequeña escaramuza fronteriza entre dos grupos pequeños de guardias. Y me refiero de esa forma porque hasta ahora no encuentro nada en nuestra historia con la cual comparar y si quiera acercarme un poco al nivel de lo que ellos llaman una guerra".

"Podemos imaginar su historia a modo de las raíces de un árbol, cada una representa el comienzo de una guerra y poco a poco se van uniendo hasta formar el imperio".

"El Imperio está formado por 7 razas compuestas por múltiples especies y lo digo de esta forma porque es la más sencilla de hacerlo. En su sociedad humanos, no-humanos y AI tienen los mismo derechos y obligaciones, -Somos la misma sangre-, algo que escuche una y otra vez en las entrevistas a bordo de Las Noches, por lo que me explicaron, ese dicho se base en el hecho de las guerras que pelearon entre ellos y las que han peleado juntos".

"Disculpe doctor, ¿podría explicar esa parte, por favor?, ¿guerra entre ellos?, ¿una guerra civil?", Nagala estaba realmente interesado en esa parte.

"No Almirante, esa parte será materia de estudio para historiadores, antropólogos, sociólogos, politólogos, psicólogos y cualquiera que tenga curiosidad y no sé cuánto se tarden en comprenderlo. Ellos pelearon como entidades separadas en un primer momento, pondré como ejemplo a los humanos, esto porque será sencillo pues son muy parecidos a los habitantes de las colonias".

"Los humanos del Imperio por lo que entiendo, tenían una sociedad muy similar a la nuestra, aunque menos avanzada. Tenían un limitado desarrollo en naves espaciales y ni siquiera habían salido de su sistema solar. Estaban divididos en países y muchos de ellos estaban unos con otros, a manera similar antes que las 12 Colonias de Kobol fueran formadas. Todo cambió cuando su dimensión fue invadida por los Anthros y debo decir esto, tienen un odio patológico hacia ellos, a tal punto que cuando se encuentran con ellos, no hay prisioneros, ni piedad".

"¿Aún están en guerra con estos seres?", Adar imaginaba algún camino político, posiblemente ser los mediadores para acabar con ese conflicto.

"A un nivel menor señor, en los libros de historia que me fueron amablemente proporcionados, se hace referencia a que los Anthros se tratara de seres humanoides con características animales, seres antropomorfos, de hecho el nombre viene de un estilo de dibujo practicado en ese momento en la tierra por artistas de cómic y de animación".

"Durante 5 años, estos seres atacan la Tierra, ¡su Tierra!, a modo regular y si estos datos históricos son correctos, los humanos estaban en desventaja numérica y estoy hablando que durante este periodo, los especialistas calculan que su desventaja numérica era de casi 2600 a 1".

"Entonces fue gracias a esta guerra que desarrollaron su tecnología, veo esto como la única forma en la que sobrevivieron". Ramoss imagino aquello mientras miraba al profesor, casi de inmediato noto la mirada del doctor.

"No señor, por lo que pude entender, sobrevivieron, por puro ingenio y poder de fuego, simple crearon armas más letales que pudieran producir un poder de fuego tal que arrasaran con estos seres como una podadora corta el césped de cualquier jardín, muchos de estos sistemas fueron los abuelos de los equipos que tienen hoy en día. Y aquí debo decir, que muchos pensaban que esa guerra estaba perdida y buscaron la forma de salvar parte de su sociedad, es lo que llaman El éxodo de los Caídos".

"Ese es un nombre un tanto extremo".

"Es el nombre que le dieron después de ser abandonados". Aquello causó curiosidad y dudas en los presentes. "Después de esos 5 años de guerra, los humanos pudieron hacerse con una máquina que les permitía cruzar entre dimensiones, una parte de la población cruzó a otro mundo, los habitantes de Meriva, son descendientes de la población que fue dejada atrás y de los miembros de los ejércitos penales, todos ellos fueron abandonados como una distracción y frente de retaguardia".

Todo el mundo tenían gran cantidad de preguntas, ¿por cuál comenzar?.

"Tendrán un informe más detallado por escrito, eso se los puedo asegurar, pero por el momento, debo hacerles entender una cosa. Estos humanos y estos seres, han formado un vínculo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que jugar la carta de somos humanos y ustedes también no servirá de nada. Simplemente por dar un ejemplo, el Alto Consejo, está formado por uno de cada raza, pero no representan a esa raza como tal, representan a una parte de la población en general y a distintos grupos agrícolas e industriales".

"El Primado Marek, no tomó las riendas del imperio en una votación o porque lo haya querido, se le dio en parte por su historial militar, por su relación con los diferentes dirigentes de las razas y porque es uno de los Nermas, ese es un término para referirse a soldados que participarán en todas las guerras peleadas hasta el momento de formar el imperio, haces poco más de 200 años".

"Aquí ya veo una inconsistencia en su historia". Krios seguro de su argumento, miro al doctor. "Estamos hablando de cientos de años, muy parecidos en tiempo a los nuestros, este primado, ningún humano podría vivir tanto tiempo".

"El Primado Marek no es humano señor". Esas palabras helaron la sangre de todos los presente, Adama incluso pudo ver algunos rostros palideciendo ante aquella revelación. "Si me lo permite el doctor seguiré desde aquí".

"Almirante, ¡Por favor!".

"El Comandante Brown nos llevó hasta un jardín al parecer en las cubiertas superiores de la nave, fue en ese lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez con nuestros anfitriones. Tres de ellos humanoides y una AI y una mujer fue la única…, humana de su lado hasta ese momento".

"Almirante, no pude dejar de notar esa forma de pronunciar -humana-". Nagala lanzaba una mirada penetrante al Almirante Adama mientras lo cuestionaba.

"Señor, en un momento les diré la razón", Adama miró sus notas y tomo un poco de agua. " En primera, esta mujer, era la Zaarina Aradia Borgia, la esposa del Primado Marek Kastrol, que también estaba presente, ella es una Zurian".

Aquella declaración hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera en alerta y se acomodaron en sus sillas. Tener al primado en aquella reunión nunca pasó por la cabeza de los planificadores, se imaginaron que sería un grupo de representantes o algún secretario del gobierno de Meriva quien asistirá a la reunión.

Adama rápidamente les informo de la causa de que el mismo primado asistiera; la razón principal había sido para acelerar el acuerdo del pago sin tener que perder el tiempo con confirmaciones y demás trámites burocráticos y a modo de un secreto a voces, porque así se lo había enseñado el padre de la Zaarina.

"Junto a ellos se encontraban el comandante de Las Noches, el Coronel Gi Ma, y el asistente y mayordomo del Primado Kastrol, Ramus Sueltan,. Gi Ma, por lo que pudimos averiguar, se le otorgó el mando de la insignia por su historial militar y es de la entera confianza del Primado Marek, su tripulación le es leal y confían en él; En el caso de Sueltan, su historia es un tanto más complicada, pero a manera resumida, fue un "obsequio" por parte de los Anthros durante una negociación que terminó muy mal".

"El y su clan son parte de unos de los pocos Anthros que son aceptados dentro de la sociedad merivian. Ellos formaban las castas más bajas dentro de la sociedad Anthros, algo que estoy seguro que el doctor explica en su reporte".

"El doctor nos acaba de decir que tienen un odio patológico en contra de estas criaturas y ahora nos dicen que algunos forman parte de su sociedad, esto es demencial, ¿cómo puede ocurrir algo como esto?, ¡es como si dejáramos que cylons regresarán a nuestro mundos!". El General Ramoss había perdido la compostura por un segundo, a sus ojos, aquella sociedad era una locura.

"Mis colegas y yo pensamos lo mismo, pero tiene sus razones". El Dr. Dulaa tomo la palabra después de mirar por un segundo al Almirante Adama buscando su autorización. "La sociedad Anthros está compuesta por castas, el clan de Ramus y otros más, eran la parte más baja de esa sociedad, eran usados literalmente como esclavos y en algunos casos incluso como alimento. En esta reunión que el Almirante comenta, los Anthros querían que las fuerzas de la Tierra se unieran a ellos como una casta guerrera, nunca antes habían sostenido tantas pérdidas durante un conflicto, por ellos buscaron convertir a los humanos en parte de su población, posiblemente hubieran tenido éxito, pero cuando la Tierra se enteró de las condiciones en las que esto clanes vivían y la forma en la que eran tratados, bueno, basta con decir que los Anthros sufrirían más bajas en lo que fue una operación de rescate".

"¡Por los dioses!, ¿con quienes nos hemos encontrado?", Adar miró a su alrededor, parecía que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"Dejemos de lado al imperio por un momento, Almirante, creo que es hora de pasar a un asunto de mayor importancia, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre la Tierra?, nuestra Tierra". El Secretario Krios anhelaba esa información. "¿Qué tanto interés mostraron de reunirse con sus hermanos y hermanas perdidos?.

Tanto el doctor como el Almirante Adama, toda la comitiva de la flota de contacto, temían que este momento llegara. Fue en ese momento que William Adama recordó las palabras de uno de sus compañeros durante la guerra con los cylons antes de salir a una misión suicida, -que sea lo que los dioses quieran-, posiblemente aquel piloto sintió lo mismo que Adama sentía en ese mismo instante.

"Señor presidente, señor secretario, almirante, general; en el caso de la Tierra, la situación es igual o incluso más complicada que con Meriva. Adama dejo que aquellos se hundiera lentamente, mientras que las personas a su alrededor trataban de digerir aquellas palabras. "El Representante Attah, expresó que la Tierra tiene un gran interés en las colonias, desafortunadamente, no es el interés que nosotros esperábamos y debo decir que doy gracias que el Padre Fotsis no esté aquí, porque veo un mar de problemas que se nos viene encima".

"Sabemos que tenemos serias diferencias entre sus registros históricos y los nuestros, también en el caso de la religión, nuestros especialistas están pensando una notoria diferencia entre las dos, 4000 años no pasan en vano, ¿pero almirante, estos problemas son tan graves a su punto de vista?". Ramoss estaba nervioso, Adama estaba a punto de soltar una bomba.

"General, lamento decir esto, recordará que antes de partir, alguien hizo hincapié sobre el hecho de que en ninguna parte se mencionaba a los Señores de Kobol, esto se debe a que en ninguna parte de su historia se hace mención, más importante, la Tierra nos entregó documentación y algunos artículos a modo prueba para respaldar lo que nos han informado. Si esto se confirma, no quiero ni pensar en lo que los diferentes grupos religiosos dentro de las colonias harían, peor aún, el mismo Attah, nos confesó en privado, que la religión que él profesa es monoteísta".

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!, la bomba había caído justo en el centro del blanco, más de uno entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. La historia de una religión monoteísta dentro de las colonias era no otra, que una llena de muerte y sangre derramada a lo largo y ancho de las 12 Colonias de Kobol. Saber que en la Tierra, existía una religión de ese tipo, levantaría un grito de guerra dentro de los grupos de línea dura en cualquiera de las diversas órdenes religiosas de aquellos planetas.

Adar fue consciente en ese momento, que en el instante que Fotsis conociera esa información, el Hades caería sobre su administración. Tenían que hacer algo, ¡Y rápido!.

"Si no les importa, dejemos un momento la religión de lado", el comentario del presidente agrego un poco de presión a la sala, ¿dejarlo de lado?. "Señor Bellos, ¿podría decirnos si sería viable entablar un tratado comercial con estos planeta?.

Patrick Bellos, uno de los mejores representantes comerciales de las colonias había sido enviado junto con Roslin en el caso de poder negociar un tratado comercial.

"Señor, en ese punto, las cosas no salieron como hubiéramos esperado. Desafortunadamente, el pronósticos de los especialistas se cumplió, muchos de los productos que planeábamos ofrecerles parecen arcaicos en comparación con los suyos".

"Pude conversar con un representante de comercio de Meriva y con el representante Attah. En el caso de automóviles, su industria está muy desarrollada y en estos momentos están en el proceso de comercializarlos con diversos planetas en desarrollo y más importante aún, no son sólo ellos quienes lo hacen, varios de sus aliados están haciendo lo mismo. Se puede decir que es un campo saturado y al cual entraríamos en desventaja".

"¿No podemos competir con su precio?" Krios se movía nerviosamente en su silla.

"No es sólo el precio, usan combustibles diferentes; en el caso de la Tierra, introdujeron hace unos años motores que usan celdas de hidrógeno, en el caso de Meriva usan un sistema doble, celdas de hidrógeno similares a los de la Tierra y una tecnología sorprendente de emisión por torres. Por lo que pude entender, cuando los vehículos se mueven dentro de la ciudad, reciben energía por medio de un sistema ideado por un científico llamado Tesla, esa idea tiene muchos años en la Tierra, pero nunca la implementaron, en el caso de Meriva lo hicieron y los propietarios sólo tienen que pagar una pequeña aportación mensual, cuando los vehículos salen del alcance de los emisores, cambian al motor de hidrógeno, el mismo motor que se está convirtiendo en un estándar con sus planetas clientes y aliados".

"En nuestro caso, cualquier automotor emplea Tylium y es otro de los puntos preocupantes señor, al preguntar por el mineral, ni la Tierra, ni Meriva, tenían conocimiento de su existencia fuera de nuestro sector al que llaman Cygnus".

"¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡No puede estarme diciendo que somos los únicos usando Tylium y que sólo se encuentra en esta parte del espacio!, si ese es el caso, ¿qué es lo que usan?. Ramoss había expresado lo que todo el mundo en la sala pensaba. "¿Uranio?, ¿plutonio?, sabemos que estos elementos no son muy factibles para el uso de viajes estelares".

"Por lo que nos dicen general, usan un mineral llamada naquadah, parece ser la base de su tecnología y aunque es un mineral raro, es común alrededor de la galaxia. En este punto, creo debo decir que es imperativo, buscar este mineral dentro de nuestras fronteras, no solamente se usa en varios campos industriales, también se usa como moneda de cambio".

"Como parte de un paquete de primer contacto, se le proporcionó al Doctor Baltar una muestra de ese material, tanto refinado como en su estado natural, así como varias advertencias sobre sus propiedades, desafortunadamente, no se nos proporcionó ni los datos ni medios para refinarlo, se nos informó que sería más adelante, si es que llegamos a un acuerdo de cooperación".

"Lo único realmente rescatable de todo esto, es el hecho de que posiblemente tenemos un trato en puerta, están muy interesados en naves mineras y naves fábrica, creo que podemos obtener algo bueno de ello".

Bellos miro el rostro de los presentes al terminar. La mayoría de ellos tenían rostros llenos de preocupación, el tratado comercial al que aspiraban, era mucho menor al que las colonias deseaban; las naves estarían en el rango de algunos cientos de millones de cubits cada una, tendrían que ser miles para cubrir las expectativas.

Adar y Ramoss sentían como el peso de las colonias caía sobre sus hombros.

En el momento que Fotsis tuviera conocimiento de cómo había resultado el encuentro, seguramente estallaría en cólera y junto con él, una buena parte de los seguidores de la orden, ¿cuál sería su respuesta?. Muy probablemente un llamado a la limpieza de la herejía monoteísta tanto en la Tierra como en Meriva.

Por otro lado, el Almirante Nagala, permanecía pensativo en su asiento sin decir palabra.

Fue claro que la situación era difícil, los planes que habían diseñado estaban muy lejos de la realidad que se les había presentado a su puerta. Si tan solo la Tierra fuese un pequeño y aislado planeta ansioso de encontrarse con su familia perdida, seguramente Adar buscaría la forma de poner a las colonias en una posición ventajosa, para su mala fortuna, no era el caso.

"Almirante Adama, ¿tuvieron oportunidad de hablar sobre algún intercambio de tecnología?", finalmente Nagala hablaría, deseando que la respuesta fuera mejor. "Posiblemente tengamos algo que ellos quieran".

"Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el Comandante Brown sobre el punto. Se me fue informado que por el momento, solo tecnologías, que ellos llaman clase 3 están disponibles, ni escudos ni armas de energía. Solo sistemas railguns que ellos desarrollaron; más adelante y si nuestra relación mejora podrían ayudarnos a diseñar y producir nuestros propios equipos de manera similar a como lo hacen con otros mundos".

"Aquí debo decir, que aunque esto puede tomar varios años, podría ser beneficioso para nuestros mundos. Sobre todo debo informarles de un punto de interés para nosotros".

"Por ciertos tratados, ni la Tierra, ni Meriva comercian con sus naves o cazas, su tecnología clase 2 y 1, están fuera de discusión; con la única excepción de un planeta llamado Langara, nadie cuenta con sus equipos en activo. A dónde quiero llegar es a este punto, mostraron un fuerte interés en nuestros Vipers".

"¿Vipers?, ¿le informaron cuál era la razón de su interés?. El interés de Krios desperto.

"Planean entregarlos a ciertos planetas, como apoyo militar", aquella respuesta sorprendió a varios.

"Nosotros podríamos venderlos directamente, este trato podría traer muchos beneficios. Si la Tierra, ni Meriva venden sus equipos militares, nosotros podríamos tomar ese mercado, podríamos controlar el mercado". Adar de inmediato encontró una pequeña esperanza para apaciguar a los que seguramente serían fuertes opositores a esta relación. "Este punto es interesante, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual no venden sus equipos a otros planetas?, estoy seguro muchos mueren por tener ese tipo de equipos en sus arsenales, nosotros mismos somos un buen ejemplo".

"Parece que instauraron una ley sobre el tema señor, la Ley Tollana, prohíbe de manera explícita la venta de equipos tanto militares, como civiles que puedan tener algún uso militar. Y uno de los puntos más importantes, está prohibido, bajo amenaza de intervención Tau'ri, merivian o de cualquiera de sus aliados, la venta de estos equipos a planetas no unificados, en pocas palabras, si un país en un planeta tiene acceso, por decir algo a nuestras Battlestar y ellos lo ven como una amenaza a la estabilidad de ese mundo, intervendrán de manera militar".

"¿Acaso creen ser la policía de la galaxia?", Krios perdió por un momento la compostura. "Estoy seguro que muchas naciones comprarían esos equipos para su defensa, ellos no tienen injerencia dentro de los asuntos de naciones independientes".

"Por lo que veo son bastante engreídos, creer que pueden controlar los negocios entre dos partes". Ramoss, hizo un par de anotaciones mientras hacía el comentario.

"Tiene sus razones señor". Las palabras del Dr. Dualla lo convirtieron en el centro de atención. "La Ley Tollana, lleva en su nombre el recordatorio de la tragedia que sufrió un planeta a causa de recibir equipos que usaron mal, ese planeta sería destruido junto con todos sus habitantes".

"¿Imagino que este Tollana no empleo bien esos equipos?".

"No señor, fue este planeta el que suministro una fuente de energía a una nación de un planeta vecino llamado Sarita, en menos de un ciclo de Tollana, Sarita y sus habitantes habían desaparecido y Tollana sería inhabitable. Debieron evacuar el planeta y su sociedad se volvería aislacionista, eran muy avanzados y no vieron más necesidad de ayudar a otros planetas, incluso, al principio de su relación veían a la Tierra como una sociedad primitiva".

"Doctor, hace un momento usted nombró a los Tau'ri, ¿quiénes son ellos?. Nagala miraba al Dr. Dulaa, de inmediato se dio cuenta que la respuesta causaría aún más problemas.

"Tiene dos significados señor, -los primeros- y -los del primer mundo-, es el nombre con el que se le conoce alrededor de la galaxia…, a los habitantes de la Tierra".

Un silencio sepulcral cubriría la sala de reunión, mientras cada uno de los presentes trataba de digerir las palabras del Dr. Dulaa, esas palabras, habían cambiado todo el juego. Adar sintió su estómago hundirse, mientras el rostro de Krios tomaba una tonalidad roja; Nagala simplemente permanecía pensativo mientras que Ramoss había dejado su libreta a un lado y jugaba nerviosamente con su pluma, fue entonces que Adama hablo.

"El nombre, no lo escogieron ellos, el nombre Tau'ri, fue usado por un enemigo contra el que lucharon y vencieron décadas atrás. Con ese mismo nombre se les conoce alrededor de la galaxia por mundos que sabían que la Tierra era su planeta de origen". Adama tomo un poco de agua y continuó su explicación. "Los Goa'uld, fueron una raza que dominó la galaxia por milenios, esto fue hasta que los Tau'ri, entrarán en la dinámica de la Vía Láctea, que es como ellos llaman a la galaxia".

"En una guerra que duraría 10 años, la gente de la Tierra los vencería y lo harían con puro ingenio, habilidad y me atrevo a decir suerte; como recordarán el doctor hizo mención sobre el hecho de que la Tierra en ese tiempo apenas tenía capacidades de vuelo espacial y aun así, ellos fueron capaces de vencer a estos seres y convertirse sin lugar a duda en uno de los súper poderes en la galaxia".

"¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!, ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR DICIENDO QUE ESTE GUIÓN DE PELÍCULA BARATA ES VERDAD!". Y finalmente paso, Krios había perdido los estribos. "Almirante Adama, esto tiene que ser algún tipo de engaño, ¡simplemente no es posible!.

"En la próxima reunión invitaran representantes de otros planetas, creo después de ello, podremos decidir si es verdad o no". Adama permanecía tranquilo mientras miraba al hombre de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

"Si esto es cierto, debemos aproximarnos a ellos de una manera diferente", la voz de Nagala hizo eco en la cabeza de todos los presentes. "No estamos hablando de un mundo aislado y desesperado por encontrarnos, estaríamos tratando con un poder que imagino tiene gran influencia y que seguramente, habrá muy pocos que estén dispuestos a oponerse a ellos".

"Hasta el momento solo tenemos la información que ellos nos han proporcionado, necesitamos saber más. Obtener datos de inteligencia por nuestros propios medios antes de tomar una decisión, de otra manera, permanecemos en las sombras. Y si su tecnología es como dice el informe, similar a la de Meriva, estamos en una situación en la que si cometemos algún error, estaríamos enfrentando a dos grupos, más avanzados que nosotros".

"Otro dato es también importante destacar señor; ellos, los Tau'ri, ostentan otro título, que para muchos tiene más peso que el de Tau'ri", si antes una bomba había caído, en esta ocasión una supernova está por estallar. "Hablando con Gi Ma sobre el tema Tau'ri, salió en la conversación, que alguna vez miles de años atrás, hubo una alianza de las 4 razas más poderosas en la Vía Láctea. Tres de ellas desaparecieron, una más simplemente se aisló del resto de la galaxia; sin embargo una de ellas, los Asgard, que son reconocidos por muchos como los que fueron protectores de muchos planetas, fueron los maestros de la Tierra, fueron ellos quienes los guiaron y enseñaron, incluso recibieron ayuda de los humanos en su momento de necesidad. Mucha de su tecnología fue su herencia a la gente de la Tierra, su legado, pero este legado venía con un precio".

"Ellos se convirtieron en los protectores de muchos planetas…, alrededor de toda la galaxia. Señor, no tratamos con la Tierra o con los Tau'ri, debemos pensar en ellos por lo que son reconocidos por muchos, debemos pensar en ellos, como la Quinta Raza".

Adama observó cómo aquellas palabras calaban en lo más profundo de todos los presentes, de manera simple, tenían que conocer ese dato, simplemente negarlo, hubiera sido un grave error.

"Damas y caballeros, a partir de este momento, no habrá registro de lo que aquí se diga". Adar hizo una señal a un joven teniente en una de las consolas, sería un día muy largo.

Buenaaaas ,si lo sé, me tarde, pero además de escribir tengo trabajo y familia.

Espero este último capítulo fuera de su agradado y sigan leyendo. En el próximo capítulo, Cylons ¿cómo son las cosas de su lado?, además de los Tau'ri, ¿Qué harán con su relación con las colonias?.

Por cierto, preguntó a los que han leído este fic, ¿Alguno quisiera ser beta y traducir este fic al inglés?, siendo sincero algo así sería genial.

En fin, les envió un saludo y un abrazo a todos, sigan pasándola bien y estamos en contacto.


	6. Chapter 6 ONDA DE CHOQUE

CAPÍTULO 6.

ONDA DE CHOQUE.

COMANDO CENTRAL TAU'RI.

MOSCÚ, RUSIA

PRIMER SALA DE PLANIFICACIÓN.

Las reuniones de aquel tipo nunca fueron el punto fuerte de Jack, quien prefería estar en medio del lodo de algún planeta explotando con su equipo o algún grupo de novatos en una misión de entrenamiento.

Para su mala fortuna, el rango de General y Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Tau'ri tenía ventajas, pero más desventajas, una de ellas tener que asistir a juntas como esa cada 7 días. Por suerte aquella no estaba tan mal, la mayoría de los temas se había centrado en la construcción de naves para una nueva flota que sería enviada a Pegasus para apoyar al General Sheppard en su limpieza de los últimos grupos de Wraith que ocasionalmente atacaba algún planeta y para contener las ocasionales incursiones de los Genii.

De forma increíble, el Genii se había hecho de varios cruceros Wraith y durante un par de años los habían usado para ampliar sus fronteras; eso acabaría después del Año del Caos, cuando Atlantis regresará a Pegasus después de ser equipada con reactores Naquadah de tercera generación y equipada con un mayor armamento defensivo.

Incluso regresaría con ZPM frescos de fabricación merivian y una pequeña flota de Daedalus Alter.

Aquello no caería bien al Genii que había aprovechado el vacío de poder que Atlantis había dejado. Ellos querían proyectarse como los nuevos líderes de la Galaxia Pegasus, por la fuerza de ser necesario y sus cruceros les había dado una falsa ilusión de poder hacerlo.

Todo terminaría el día que se encontrarán con un grupo de 5 Alter sobre un planeta que pensaban presionar para unirse a ellos; su demostración de fuerza terminaría abruptamente cuando las naves Tau'ri activarán sus escudos y armas a modo de amenaza. El mensaje había sido claro, los Tau'ri habían regresado y era para quedarse, terminar con el Wraith y ayudar con la reconstrucción.

Jack recordaba el día que el informe había llegado, simplemente sonrió, aquella noticia había llegado tan solo horas después de haber sido firmada la casi total unificación del planeta.

"Bien, ¿tenemos algún otro tema que tratar?".

"Si señor Presidente, el tema de las 12 Colonias de Kobol".

Matteo Andreotti, había tomado el cargo de Presidente de la Unión Tau'ri en una votación muy cerrada en contra de su opositor, Brad Clayton. Sus dos ideologías chocaban en todo sentido y forma y después de la tragedia que había sido el Año del Caos, esas mismas ideologías chocaban en las calles y en cuanto lugar se abriera un debate sobre qué hacer a futuro.

Clayton representaba a todos aquellos que deseaban aislar a la Tierra de cualquier interferencia externa y dejar de lado el PPT; desde su punto de vista, el haber sido nombrados la Quinta Raza, no significaba tener que seguir sacrificando más vidas por mundos que ni siquiera tenían valor alguno para la Tierra. Para ellos, tener ese nombre, simplemente tenían por significado que los Asgard habían visto en ellos, una cultura humana superior al resto de la galaxia.

Por otro lado, las ideas de Andreotti eran completamente opuestas y representaban los ideales de muchas personas. Eran la Quinta Raza, por lo tanto tenían una responsabilidad con la galaxia, con sus habitantes.

Una semana antes de las elecciones, Clayton estaban a la delantera por más de un 25% según varias encuestas a nivel global, parecía seguro ganaría las elecciones. Su campaña estaba apoyada por miles de políticos, empresarios y países que no querían nada que ver con el exterior, algunos de los más importantes se encontraban en el Senado estadounidense y en el congreso de la Unión Europea.

Por su parte, Andreotti, hasta el último momento trataba de convencer al electorado sobre la importancia de caminar a un futuro de coexistencia y colaboración con los otros miles de planetas de la Vía Láctea.

Lo que parecía una derrota segura, se transformaría en una verdadera contienda después de recibir ayuda de un fuente inesperada.

Días antes de las elecciones, una nave Jaffa entraría en órbita al planeta; se trataba de una misión en busca de ayuda de un planeta por ser invadido por la Alianza Lucian. Los Jaffa Libres de la facción que aquel planeta había contactado, no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para detener el ataque de los lucian y habían ayudado a los emisarios a contactar a los Tau'ri. Desafortunadamente, los políticos más conservadores ganarían esa partida y cualquier misión en apoyo de aquel planeta no sería autorizada, muy a pesar del General O'Neill moviendo cielo mar y tierra tratando de buscar apoyo.

Al final, sería de nueva cuenta el Imperio Meriva quienes les proporcionarán el apoyo enviando una flotilla a defender el planeta.

Dos días antes de las elecciones, las noticias de la batalla en contra de los Lucian llegaban a la Tierra gracias a los canales de noticias merivian.

"Ustedes debieron ser la Quinta Raza".

Aquellas palabras calaron muy profundo en buena parte del electorado que miraba en sus televisores los festejos de la exitosa defensa de aquella civilización.

Si los merivias lo habían hecho a propósito, nadie lo sabía, pero el resultado había sido claro, Andreotti ganaría las elecciones por un margen muy reducido. Muchos creen que de no haber sido por aquel "incidente", la Tierra estaría aislada y Meriva, incluso la Nación Libre Jaffa serían los poderes dominantes en la galaxia y la Tierra simplemente una nota al margen.

"Por lo que se, su encuentro con Marek y Attah no fue lo que habían estado esperando".

"No señor, las oficinas de inteligencia y el Departamento de Xenopolitica están preocupados por un posible conflicto cultural, varios temas salieron a la luz".

"Piensan que somos una de sus tribus, que no tenemos su misma religión, que los grupos religiosos de línea dura estarán muy molestos, pensaban que somos una colonia aislada y desesperada por encontrarlos y que casi todas sus ofertas comerciales no fueron atractivas para nosotros, ¿Olvide algo?". A unos asientos del Presidente Andreotti, el General O'Neill llevaba las cuentas con sus dedos.

"No señor, creo es todo".

"Doctor Woolsey, General O'Neill, ¿cuáles son sus impresiones sobre ellos?". Jack ofreció a Richard la palabra, segundos después el doctor introducía un cristal de memoria en un lector y de manera inmediata una serie de imágenes aparecían en un holograma al centro de la sala.

"Señor, como todos saben, la información sobre esta civilización aún está siendo estudiada. Hemos encontrado que una relación con ellos sería benéfica para la Tierra y también lo sería para ellos, desafortunadamente, también encontramos factores que nos preocupan. Usted estaba en lo correcto en todos los puntos que ha mencionado, para nuestra mala suerte".

"¿Esperamos problemas?".

"Señor presidente, si debo ser sincero, por una de esas ocasiones especiales estoy de acuerdo en un punto con el General O'Neill". Ante aquel comentario todo el mundo miró a Richard y Jack parecía sentirse realmente insultado. "Muchos en inteligencia en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores pensamos que sería muy benéfico para nosotros entablar un buena relación en Las 12 Colonias de Kobol, sin embargo, tenemos puntos que debemos discutir que son preocupantes para muchos".

"Richard, ¿podrías explicarnos?".

"Por supuesto señor", el Dr. Woolsey presionó un par de comandos y las imágenes cambiaron. "Después de estudiar la información que nos fue proporcionada por el Representante Attah, casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo que después de un buen contacto inicial, es seguro que las cosas irán en caída libre si no somos cuidadosos, la religión será algo de lo que tendremos que preocuparnos".

"¿De nuevo?", Jack sabía cuál sería la reacción de todos a su alrededor.

"¡Si General O'Neill, de nuevo!", Richard regreso a sus notas. "Las 12 Colonias como sabrán, practican una religión politeísta, casi idéntica al antiguo panteón de la Grecia antigua. Y aunque encontramos diferencias notorias, son muy similares; aunque podemos usar en parte eso para formar una relación amistosa con esas personas, también será un problema muy grave una vez que los grupos de línea dura actúen".

"La Orden de Zeus, es por mucho la mayor fuerza religiosa de las colonias y es Theodore Fotsis, su dirigente quien más nos preocupa. Entre su poder religioso y político, puede convertirse en un verdadero peligro al tratar de entablar una relación con los colonial, peor aún. Muchos hicieron hincapié que en caso que el actual Presidente Richard Adar no atienda a sus demandas, es muy posible que usando su influencia entre el pueblo pueda colocar a uno afín a sus designios". Richard miró como varias personas en la sala se acomodaban nerviosamente en sus sillas.

"¡Otros Ori!". Uno de los representantes de llevaría las manos al rostro mientras suspiraba.

"Espero que no lleguemos a eso, pero debemos ser muy cuidadoso y estar alertas a cualquier señal de alarma". El Doctor Woolsey sabía que muchos de los presentes estaban nerviosos por tener a un grupo de humanos con fuertes creencia religiosas, los Ori aun estaban muy presentes en la mente de todos ellos.

"Pero en dado caso que alcancemos un acuerdo, ¿cuales serian las ventajas y beneficios?".

"Enormes señor, si alcanzamos un acuerdo simplemente en el campo médico, las ganancias serían enormes, más importante, es uno de los mercados más grandes de la galaxia, alcanzar un acuerdo comercial, sería uno de los más importantes en la historia actual".

Con 12 planetas y casi 20 billones de personas, era por mucho uno de los más importantes mercados en la Vía Láctea. Aunque era claro que la Tierra no vendería ningún equipo militar a las colonias, los sistemas que estaban autorizados para venta, darían grandes ganancias a los Tau´ri.

Equipos médicos en su mayor parte, por mucho eran la base de los tratados comerciales que los Tau´ri firmaban, seguidos por equipos agrícolas y de construcción. Muchos de los planetas con los que la Tierra comerciaba, se desencantaban al no poder comprar las tan deseadas armas, en más de una ocasión, algunos planetas habían ofrecido enormes sumas por un solo Daedalus.

Aún así, el comercio Tau'ri crecía rápidamente y muchos de sus productos ya se podían encontrar en muchos planetas alrededor de la Vía Láctea.

"Los representantes comerciales de las colonias batallaron mucho con Attah sobre nuestros escudos y nuestras armas, en un momento incluso jugaron la carta de que en realidad debíamos compartirlos con ellos como la familia que somos".

"Ni siquiera los conocemos, no creo que seamos familia como tal". Uno de los representantes hizo el comentario con el resto afirmando en respuesta. "¿Tenemos algún dato nuevo de cómo se formó su civilización?.

"La teoría que más gana fuerza son los Goa'uld, muy posiblemente uno llamado Zeus y alguno más que lo seguían". Richard activo unos cuantos comandos más y las imágenes en el proyector cambiaban. "Fue poco antes de que Ra tomará el poder, Zeus llevó a sus jaffa y esclavos junto con algunos Goa'uld que lo seguían al otro lado de la galaxia. Por los archivos Asgard, sabemos que esto fue por la razón de que en ese momento sus ejércitos no podían competir con los de Ra".

"Este Zeus, ¿es el mismo Goa'uld que gobernó Zeu'lit'Nath?".

"Creemos que sí señor".

"Eso puede convertirse en un problema, si las 12 Colonias y Zeu'lit'Nath encuentran un punto en común en su historia, estoy seguro que casi de inmediato podríamos estar hablando de una alianza entre ambos".

"La gente en inteligencia pensó lo mismo en un primer momento señor. En dado caso, pensamos en un intercambio tecnológico y cultural, si existe alguna otra, sería a los zeulas atacando a las colonias, debemos recordar que no son muy afectos a visitantes en su territorio".

Para muchas personas, las imágenes del Apollo dañado, volverian a su mente.

"General O'Neill, ¿Su opinión?".

"Señor Presidente, creo que si vamos a entablar una relación con estas personas, debemos mantener en secreto la ubicación de la Tierra y la existencia del Stargate hasta que nuestra relación con ellos sea más… amistosa y de confianza, de hecho estoy seguro que ese es el punto en el que Richard está de acuerdo conmigo; por más benéfica que sea para nosotros comenzar una relación comercial con estas personas, no podemos dejar pasar el hecho de que piensan que somos una parte de su cultura, una semilla que cayó del árbol y floreció con los recuerdos de sus hermanas y hermanos perdidos". Por un momento, la atención se había centrado en el General O'Neill, muchos de quienes lo miraban, la hacían con sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Frase del Dr. Jackson?", el representante ruso sonrió mientras miraba al Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Tau'ri.

"Si". Fue lo único que contestó Jack bajando levemente su mirada. "No se lo digan, pero en fin, volviendo al tema, creo que es necesario en un principio tener el mínimo contacto con ellos, muchos en inteligencia los empiezan a ver cómo una amenaza. Cómo bien dijo el Doctor Woolsey, la religión será un problema y ya muchos sabemos cómo puede terminar una situación así".

"¿Sus recomendaciones general?".

"Como ya dije, sii vamos a entablar una relación con estas personas, ¡por ningún motivo!, deben saber sobre la ubicación de la Tierra, colonias o cualquiera de nuestros sitios de operaciones o labores especiales".

"Tampoco deben manejar información que no sea la que Attah les ha proporcionado en el paquete de primer contacto. Sabemos que Meriva también les dio ciertos datos, pero nada que pudiera poner en peligro alguna de nuestras instalaciones o puntos de interés".

"Si no mal recuerdo, saben que Langara es el único planeta con equipos militares de procedencia Tau'ri, ¿podrían usar eso en nuestra contra?". El representante chino parecía algo nervioso.

"Se les explicó sobre el Tratado Woolsey y que Langara al ser un aliado tan cercano y con tanto en juego era la única excepción". Jack espero alguna pregunta pero ninguna llegó, era cierto que Langara era el único planeta con armamento Tau'ri, sin embargo, nunca se había hecho pública la verdadera razón por la que tantos recursos se destinaban a proteger aquel planeta.

Por debajo, Jack maldijo el momento en que se había intentado la misión para marcar a la Destiny desde la puerta en Langara, aquello pudo terminar de la peor manera. Con el planeta estallando o con Langara aliandose con los Lucian.

Con solo meses para terminar con el préstamo de los 302 y algunos Alter Daedalus, el gobierno de Langara había dejado claro que no tenían ningún interés en conservarlos. Sus astilleros estaban construyendo naves a buen ritmo, sus estaciones de defensa las construían en los astilleros de Marte como parte del tratado, Meriva les había autorizado la compra de una tanda de 25 cruceros ligeros clase Carter y su personal ganaba experiencia rápidamente, gracias a las operaciones conjuntas con las diversas fuerzas alrededor de la galaxia.

Muchos incluso, mostraban preocupación sobre el rápido desarrollo del planeta, ¿hasta donde podrían llegar?, nadie había querido imaginarlo.

"Una de mis últimas recomendaciones sería está señor y estoy seguro que a muchos no les gustará", Jack guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras tomaba un poco de agua. "Creo que será de nuestro mejor interés, dejar que Meriva o Langara sean los intermediarios entre las 12 Colonias de Kobol y la Tierra".

"¿General?".

"Se que suena mal Señor, pero creo que por el momento es la mejor opción que tenemos. Véalo de esta forma. Meriva fue quien hizo contacto con ellos, los han invitado a la reunión de Tlatoma y proporcionaron ayuda médica a la representante de las colonias que estaba muriendo por causa de cáncer, ellos están en mejor posición de negociar que nosotros".

"Más importante, Tlatoma al ser una de sus pocas colonias en la Via Lactea, está bien protegida y cuenta con instalaciones diseñadas para comercio pesado. Podemos usar los tres puestos que tenemos en una de las estaciones y usarlos como punto de transferencia para las mercancías de las colonias y las nuestras y por otro lado, podemos mantener control de lo que ellos van a ver y escuchar".

"¿Creen que todo eso sea necesario?", el representante canadiense raspaba su barbilla mientras miraba a O'Neill, "podría hacernos ver muy mal a los ojos de otros planetas".

"Con todo respeto, creo es necesario, hemos tenido nuestra racha de malos contactos, no quisiera que esté fuera otro de inicio, además debemos considerar algo importante. Es muy posible que no solamente hagamos contacto con ellos, como saben también existe el tema Cylon".

"Una raza de robots que se rebelaron y estuvieron en guerra con las 12 Colonias por años, no es algo que debamos pasar con los ojos cerrados. Recordemos que solo existe un armisticio, no un tratado de paz y por lo que sabemos no son tan avanzados como sería un replicador, pero a todas luces son igual de peligrosos".

"Estoy seguro que la red de defensa instalada alrededor de Tlatoma podría detener cualquier ataque, desafortunadamente eso significa bajas y debo recordarles que tenemos personal, tanto en la superficie del planeta como en una de las estaciones espaciales y por mi parte quisiera mantener un posible conflicto lejos de la Tierra".

"General O'Neill, ¿está dando por sentado un ataque?". En ese momento el presidente parecía preocupado.

"Colonial o Cylon, existe la posibilidad señor; aunque creo en lo personal que es más probable un ataque cylon, es muy probable que no vean con buenos ojos un tratado entre sus creadores y nosotros. Si el gobierno colonial revela algunas de nuestras capacidades tanto ofensivas y defensivas y trata por todos los medios de obtenerlas, seríamos vistos como una amenaza y seguramente tratarán de eliminar la misma. Creo que sería lo mismo que nosotros haríamos en su posición".

"Aquí debo agregar, que se ha sugerido entablamos contacto con los Cylons, de manera muy discreta por supuesto".

"¿Cómo se haría ese contacto Richard?", El Presidente Andreotti miro al Dr. Woolsey con cierto grado de preocupación, poner una nave Tau'ri en riesgo de un ataque, frente a un potencial enemigo, no parecía muy buena idea.

"Creo que el General O'Neill podría responder eso señor". Jack sabía que aquel momento llegaría, la información que tenían era pura sospecha, un chisme si de alguna manera se quería llamar, pero por la evidencia disponible, era altamente probable.

"Señor presidente, creemos que los cylons, infiltraron la sociedad colonial con lo que podríamos llamar -agentes encubiertos-". Toda la atención caería sobre el general, mientras ejecutaba algunos comandos en la consola frente a él. "Cuando Las Noches hizo su escaneo de las naves coloniales se toparon con algo raro. A Bordo de la nave Galactica, detectaron lo que parecía ser una transmisión subespacial, según ellos parecía ser originada por un transmisor rudimentario y no pienso entrar en detalles técnicos aquí, simplemente diré que solo usaba una frecuencia a diferencia de los nuestros que tienen casi una cantidad infinita para poder usar".

"A final de cuentas y después de un escaneo más detallado, encontraron a tres tripulantes que presentaban rasgos únicos, para ser más exacto, parece que parte o la totalidad de su sistema nervioso podría considerarse artificial, sabemos que las 12 Colonias no poseen este tipo de tecnología, la única opción que nos queda, es que se trata de tecnología Cylon".

Por algunos segundos, todo el mundo en la sala de planificación guardó silencio tratando de imaginar cuáles serían las consecuencias de informar a los colonos sobre aquel descubrimiento.

Desde el punto de vista de la Tierra, informar sobre la presencia de agentes cylon entre los miembros de su armada y muy posiblemente entre sus habitantes; podría a los Tau'ri en una excelente posición moral. Sin embargo, aquella información aún tenía que ser confirmada y si era algún tipo de error, podría tomarse como una trampa para desestabilizar a las colonias, de alguna manera, tenían las manos atadas.

"Creo será buena idea tomarnos el tiempo necesario para pensar en esa situación, mientras tanto, ¿algo que haya llamado nuestra atención general?".

"Si señor, sus cazas que llaman Vipers, son un sistema de armas que a nuestro estándar operativo, son sencillos de mantener y operar, debo decirles que cuando la General Carter pudo estudiarlos, estaba bastante sorprendida que pudieran incorporar todos sus sistemas en una célula tan pequeña". Una imagen comparativa de un Viper y un 302 aparecía al centro de la sala, mostrando datos generales de ambas naves. "Por lo que Carter me dijo, existe la posibilidad de simplificarlos hasta un punto que sean aún más sencillos de operar, si, perderán algo de capacidad, pero aún serían adversarios formidables".

"Con ellos podríamos resolver los problemas de entrega de ayuda militar, no entrarían como tecnología Tau'ri y podríamos suministrarlos por miles de ser necesario. No cuentan con un sistema de viaje FTL por lo que no consideramos puedan ser una amenaza para otros sistemas, nuestros protocolos de entrega deberan ser más estrictos en cualquier caso".

"¿Algo mas?".

"Sus naves de transportes y naves mineras serían una buena adquisición para la marina, en especial las mineras, podríamos obtener naquadah de asteroides de manera más sencilla y el transporte seria aun mas sencillo con las naves de carga de las colonias. Se que suena raro, pero seria mas conveniente para nosotros comprar estas naves en su forma más básica y una vez que las tengamos modificarlas con nuestros sistemas de propulsión y de viaje, los escudos no estaría de más, estas modificaciones podrían hacerse de manera rápida en los puestos de reparación de los astilleros y de esta manera, mantener libre los astilleros para naves militares".

"Doctor Woolsey, quisiera pedir que por favor prepare el contacto con el gobierno colonial, si podemos evitar todo estos problemas creo que sería muy benéfica para ambas partes", el presidente miró a Jack con cierta preocupación en los ojos. "General O´Neill, quisiera pedirle que hablara con Marek, necesitamos toda la información que nos puedan proporcionar".

Ambos hombres asintieron, dando por terminada la reunión.

Cuando todos los representantes se habían retirado, solo el Dr. Woolsey, el General O´Neill y el presidente permanecieron en la sala. El rostro del presidente lo decía todo.

"¡Envíen al Odyssey en cuanto sea posible!, ¡quiero un informe detallado de lo que está pasando en el las colonias!, sean discretos y ¿que era lo que me querían informar en privado?".

"Señor presidente, varias de nuestras sondas de reconocimiento en el sector de Zeu'lit'Nath, detectaron una enorme movilización de tropas y naves. Por lo que los sensores indicaron, van en dirección a las 12 Colonias de Kobol".

"¿Descubrieron las colonias?", La sangre se había ido del rostro del Presidente Andreotti, si atacaban las colonias sería un baño de sangre.

"No parece ser el caso señor presidente", Richard se adelantó entregando una tableta con una imagen en la pantalla. Mostraba un grupo de extrañas naves con forma de "Y". "Creemos que es muy posible que se trate de los cylons señor; su sistema de viaje es similar aunque más potente que el de las colonias".

"Si son los Cylon, creo que habrá de informar de esto al gobierno colonial, no creo que ellos puedan hacer frente a las fuerzas zeulans, ¿me equivoco?".

"No lo hace señor, los están masacrando, lo único que parece ha parado su ritmo, es la distancia y que al parecer no cuentan con mapas estelares de esa zona de la galaxia". Jack miró lleno de seriedad al presidente Tau'ri. "¡Pero si continúan con su avancé!".

"Existe la posibilidad que lleguen a las colonias y no sabemos qué podría pasar. Les preguntaré algo que posiblemente no puedan responder, ¿Cuánto tiempo?".

"No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta señor, enviamos más sondas al sector, pasado mañana tendremos más información y podríamos darle una aproximación".

"¡Fantástico!,¡Simplemente fantástico!".

ESPACIO CYLON.

CIC BASESTAR 56.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo y tenemos que hacerlo ahora!".

"Eso lo sabemos Karin, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?"

Meltea y Karin, una tres y una seis respectivamente, tenían una relación difícil y bajo el tremendo stress al que estaban sometidas, las cosas habían empeorado.

Otras dos flotas cylon habían caído en la última semana y como en las ocasiones anteriores, ni una sola nave enemiga había caído. Aquellos infames escudos habían recibido más 130 misiles entregando 1200 megatones y aún con todo ese poder, aquellas naves habían sobrevivido destrozando a sus contrapartes cylons.

Todos los cylons en R&D, estaban a marchas forzadas teorizando sobre aquellos escudos y cómo derrotarlos.

Varias teorías habían sido propuestas, incluida una para montar sistemas de salto miniatura en misiles; en teoría de aquella manera era posible evitar los escudo y atacar la anev directamente. Las modificaciones en 200 misiles se estaba preparando y cuánta arma que se creía pudiera servir estaba en las mesas de diseño o talleres alistando su producción.

Quienes fueran sus enemigos, los estaban masacrando y varias flotas ya habían caído, un duro golpe para el colectivo cylon.

En un último y desesperado intento para reducir las pérdidas; se había ordenado la retirada de de todas sus naves y destrucción de cualquier instalación o equipo que se quedará atrás. Los cylons no eran tontos y se habían percatado que era muy probable que sus contrapartes, no tenían mapas de aquella región del espacio, el tiempo y la distancia parecían ser sus únicos aliados.

Enviar una delegación diplomática para buscar una solución había queda fuera de la lista casi de inmediato, ni siquiera podían entender su idioma y en el campo de los idiomas, los cylon estaban en un punto muerto. Nunca habían pensado en ello como una necesidad, simplemente con entender el caprica estándar era suficiente, ni sus mejores computadoras los habían podido ayudar a la hora de traducir el mensaje que habían recibido la primera vez.

Uno o dos elementos tenían cierto parecido con un antiguo dialecto de las colonias, desafortunadamente no parecía ser suficiente para obtener alguna traducción.

"Tenemos que capturar una de esas naves".

"¡Vaya!, ¡una buena idea!".

"¿Tienes alguna mejor?, te escucho". Karin estaba a punto de estallar, el sarcasmo de Meltea simplemente parecía buscar alguna manera de liberar presión.

"Ideare algo que sirva".

"Pues que sea rápido, un Raider detectó un evento FTL en el sistema 56C, están lejos de nuestra línea de defensa, pero si nos encuentran estamos perdidos".

Fue entonces que una de las compuerta se abrió un una copia uno entró; al observar la situación lanzó una mirada tan penetrante que sus hermanas guardaron silencio.

"Acabo de recibir un informe, la flota de Adama regreso a Caprica, todas las naves presentes".

"¿Alguna idea de a donde fueron?".

"Estamos investigando, aunque salió a la luz un detalle interesante, Adar y varios miembros del gabinete fueron transportados a uno de los sitios seguros, tenemos a cuánto agente buscando los datos sobre aquella reunión".

"Esto no es casualidad, ese simulacro semanas atrás el hecho de que Adama regresará y que estos seres nos ataquen, todo está vinculado", Karin miró a los otros cylon en la habitación. "¿Y si los colonos hicieron algún tipo de trato con estos seres?, eso puede explicar porque son tan agresivos".

"Tiene sentido, solo te recuerdo que nosotros desplegamos los Raiders y atacamos incluso antes de poder traducir lo que nos decían y además aún no sabemos la razón por la que el Andromeda's Shield y toda su tripulación aún están en cuarentena, yo no me trago eso de la enfermedad".

Un par de días después del despliegue de la flota Adama, los medios coloniales informaban sobre un brote viral abordo del Andromeda. La nave estaba en cuarentena desde entonces y según la flota, la tripulación se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y serían liberados pronto y podrían volver con sus familias un tiempo de reposo.

Meltea estaba uniendo los eslabones de una cadena de acontecimientos que los afectaba.

"Algunos tienen una idea que quiero compartir con ustedes". Jeron, la copia uno, era muy conocido por su carácter frío y calculador, pero sobre todo, por guardar secretos e información sin reparo. "Alguien tuvo la idea de que la razón del despliegue de la flota de Adama, fue por causa de un contacto que el Andromeda's Shield tuvo, y que estos seres fueron contaminados por el veneno de los colonos".

"No veo a William Adama como un emisario de ese tipo". Karin se llevó las manos al rostro. "Es seguro que Adama guarda mucho resentimiento en contra de nosotros, pero su perfil no encaja. Estoy segura que daría su versión de los hechos, pero algo más, no lo veo posible".

"Aún falta algo, un 5 en el Ministerio de Educación nos dio un dato interesante, Laura Roslin dejó de asistir a su oficina al mismo tiempo que la Adama partió, aún no regresa".

"Un comandante a punto del retiro, una secretaria muy abajo en la línea de sucesión, una nave que estaba por convertirse en un museo; no se ustedes, pero a mí parecer, ambos fueron peones que podían perder en caso necesario".

"¿Crees que la misión de Adama fue un primer contacto?" Meltea miro a Karin con la misma sorpresa que lo hacía Jeron.

"Uno que pudo salir bien, imaginen esto por un minuto. El Andromeda's Shield hace contacto primero con estos seres, después regresa a las colonias e informa a su mando, Adar selecciona a Roslin y Adama por ser descartables en este punto y a la Galactica por ser una nave anticuada, en contra de todo pronóstico, el contacto es exitoso y cuando nosotros tenemos la oportunidad, respondemos de una manera agresiva".

"Si las colonias profundizan esta relación, nosotros estamos en el lado perdedor".

Por algunos segundos, tanto Meltea como Jeron ,estudiaron las palabras de su hermana, desafortunadamente, tenía razón.

Si por alguna extraña ocurrencia del destino, las 12 Colonias de Kobol habían hecho contacto con esto seres de forma amistosa, ahora los cylon estaban en desventaja y el balance de poder había cambiado de un momento a otro.

"Necesitamos información y la necesitamos ahora", Jeron miro a las otras dos cylon con una mezcla de preocupación y posiblemente miedo. "Moveremos cada agente que tengamos infiltrado y ¡Por Dios!, ¡que alguien encuentre a Biers!.

Oooooook, antes que nada una disculpa, estos meses que me tarde fueron muuuy difíciles. Me cambié de casa, de trabajo y otras cosas que estuvieron algo difíciles.

Creó el capítulo es algo flojo, se me complicaba algo el escribir, les prometo que el otro será mejor.

Roslin en Meriva, lo diferente que es el imperio a sus mundos y su relación con la Tierra y sus representantes y finalmente Biers encuentra algo.

Bueno niños y niñas hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7 JUSTO SOBRE LA LINEA

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

**JUSTO SOBRE LA LÍNEA.**

**IMPERIO MERIVA.**

**MESES, SABIN.**

**HOSPITAL NAVAL DE ALTA ESPECIALIDAD.**

Decir que el último mes había sido el más extraño y excitante de la vida de Laura Roslin era decir poco. Había sido hasta ese momento la experiencia más asombrosa de su vida, de lo que ahora se había transformado en una larga vida.

Al abordar Las Noches, pasaría una hora acomodando su ropa en los compartimentos de su camarote, esperaba un viaje largo hasta el Imperio Meriva, solo esperaba que su tiempo le permitiera llegar aún con vida y ser tratada del cáncer que la consumía poco a poco.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Ramus, llevando algo de comer y un poco de té le informará que llegarían a Sabin la capital del imperio en un par de horas. Fue en ese momento que Ramus recordó que no se le había informado a la Secretaria Roslin ni a sus acompañantes el tiempo de viaje, acto seguido se disculparía con ella a nombre del primado por aquella falta.

De la misma forma, Apollo y su grupo habían tenido la misma idea sobre un viaje largo hasta Meriva; se habían sorprendido de la misma forma que la secretaría al ser informados sobre el tiempo de viaje, el imperio debía estar más cerca de las colonias de lo que habían pensado.

En su labor de escolta de la Secretaría Roslin, Kara y Lee deberían estar con la secretaría en todo momento, Zack serviría de apoyo en caso de ser necesario, mientras que Annette, no podía ocultar su emoción.

Su espíritu de reportera estaba encendido y listo.

De alguna manera, la expresión de Annette había revivido recuerdos en la Secretaría Roslin; la hija del Almirante Adama tenía el mismo rostro de alguno de sus alumnos al pasar al siguiente año o cuando algún campamento se programaba con motivo del final del ciclo escolar.

Era necesario admitir que seguramente ella tenía la misma expresión llena de esperanza en su rostro.

El tratamiento para curar su cáncer casi terminaba y por primera vez en varios años sentía que la vida finalmente le sonreía. Incluso los doctores de Meriva habían ayudado con lo que para ellos era una sustancia nociva en su sistema.

Laura estaba segura que necesitaría mucha fuerza de voluntad en los meses que venían para no recaer. Si lo hacía, sería un fracaso haber tomado aquel viaje, por lo menos eso era lo que creía.

Mirando por la ventana de su habitación, recordó el momento en el cual se preparaba para subir al Raptor mientras a su alrededor, el personal de la cubierta de vuelo de Las Noches alistaba un par de cazas que serían su escolta. Gi Má había ofrecido un transporte diplomático para llevarla al hospital, sin embargo, aquel ofrecimiento había sido declinado por Lee, de una manera muy política.

Cuando el anuncio de entrada a la atmósfera sonará por los altoparlantes, todos los colonos se sorprendieron de no sentir ninguna vibración al momento del reingreso, más aún, estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Las Noches podía operar en la atmósfera de un planeta.

La nave superaba por mucho el tonelaje máximo de las naves coloniales que eran usadas como transportes desde las bases terrestres.

Después de unos minutos, se le otorgó permiso al Raptor colonial para despegar junto con sus Viper escolta y un trío de naves de Meriva. Dos de aquellos cazas pesados y un transbordador de extraña apariencia de los que ya conocían con el nombre Jummpers.

Junto con Laura, Annette y Zack observaban con curiosidad y algo de asombro la gran cantidad de naves que se movían por lo que parecía ser rutas preestablecidas. En las colonias ocurría algo similar, sin embargo era más común en el transporte entre ciudades y a una menor escala dentro de las mismas, algunos graves accidentes habían provocado miedo para el uso de vehículos aéreos dentro del espacio aéreo de las mismas.

Al ser unidades militares, tenían permitido el tránsito por fuera de las rutas y el paisaje urbano que tenían debajo los había dejado sin aliento.

Enormes rascacielos cubrían zonas enteras de la ciudad mientras que lo que parecía ser gigantescos árboles se mezclaba con los edificios y casas. Fue hasta el momento de pasar cerca de uno de aquellos árboles que se dieron cuenta de seres volando junto con los vehículos que habían visto antes.

"Raptor 0621, mantenga velocidad y curso, tenemos civiles en los alrededores".

Por un momento, Laura al igual que Zack y Annette imagino algún transporte civil o puerto aéreo cercano, lo que vería segundos después, la dejaría sorprendida y maravillada.

Todo comenzó con Zack señalando con dirección a uno de los árboles, donde cientos de criaturas, iban y venían volando entre las ramas. Por un momento pensaron que se trataba de animales nativos de aquel planeta, todo cambio cuando un grupo de ellos puso dirección a su nave y de nueva cuenta, se les informaba, en esta ocasión, a manera de orden, mantener la altura, la velocidad y por ningún motivo realizar alguna maniobra de manera imprevista.

Unos segundos después, aquellos seres se colocaron sobre las naves moviéndose sobre la turbulencia que dejaban. La idea de que aquellos seres fueran animales de aquel planeta desaparecería cuando uno de ellos cruzará justo frente al Raptor.

Al parecer a la criatura le costaba mucho trabajo igualar la velocidad de la nave; movía 4 alas simplemente tratando de cruzar frente a la nave, Zack casi sufre un infarto cuando aquel extraño ser cruzará frente a ellos y fue en ese punto que pudieron ver algo que parecía collares en el cuello de aquel acompañante.

"Son Talizas", aquel mensaje por el radio llamó la atención de todos los presentes. "Estas son bebés, es por eso que se pueden mover a nuestra velocidad, les gusta moverse sobre la turbulencia y sobre la salida de los motores".

"¡Esto es peligroso!, ¿Por qué no hacen algo al respecto?".

"Esta zona es espacio restringido para uso militar, todos los pilotos saben que ellos están por aquí y ellos se ejercitan su alas superiores de esta forma. Cuando crezcan las alas inferiores de su cuerpo se atrofian y serán un par de apéndices a modo de brazos, además. Los chicos siempre serán chicos".

En ese momento las creaturas se alejaron con dirección al enorme árbol del que habían salido, para ese momento las naves comenzaban su aproximación a una enorme base.

Una vez en tierra, la Dra. Zimara sería recibida por el Director de Oncología del hospital.

Después de una breve presentación, Laura sería ingresada de manera inmediata al hospital y un par de horas después estaría en el quirófano. Una experiencia aterradora, no por estar rodeada por no humanos y un par de AI, era el miedo que aquella operación no fuera exitosa, el miedo de que la esperanza desapareciera al despertar después de la anestesia.

Horas después, la secretaria despertaba cansada, pero sin dolor y aletargada por la anestesia.

Una enfermera la vería y llamaría a sus doctores que después de hacerle un par de preguntas, le informaron sobre sobre lo bien que había salido la operación; una más y todo el tumor sería extirpado, eso pasaría en un par de días, mientras tanto estaría bajo un tratamiento para eliminar cualquier célula maligna en su sistema y reducir el tamaño del tumor restante. Y para su sorpresa, el tiempo se usaría para clonar un pulmón nuevo, aquello simplemente fue demasiado para la secretaria que rompió en llanto.

Mientras Zimara trataba de consolar a Laura, los miembros de la dinastía Adama permanecía afuera de la habitación, también se les había informado sobre el resultado del procedimiento y era claro que todos estaban aliviados por la noticia. Sobre todo Annette que había desarrollado un cariño especial por la secretaría Roslin durante el corto viaje a Meriva.

Días después y al finalizar la segunda operación, el pronóstico era bueno y todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo.

Al escuchar la puerta y ver a una enfermera entrar, la secretaria fue informada sobre un par de representantes del gobierno merivian que deseaba hablar con ella. Simplemente accedió con un gesto y unos segundos después, la ya familiar figura del Comandante Brown entraba a la habitación, esta vez acompañado por otro ser que no conocía.

"Secretaria Roslin, buenos días, me alegra verla mucho mejor".

"Gracias comandante, me siento mucho mejor, en verdad no sé cómo podré pagarles por lo que han hecho por mi".

"Un poco de ayuda creo que será suficiente". Alex giró su rostro con dirección a su acompañante que dio un paso al frente. "Permítame presentarle a Ilias Cáliz, será el embajador con las colonias si podemos llegar algún acuerdo su gobierno".

Por un par de segundos Laura observó aquel ser y más de mil objeciones habían invadido su mente sobre él como embajador en las colonias.

"Sé lo que está pensando señora secretaria, pero pensamos que demostrar lo que somos es la mejor opción".

"No quise ofenderlo, simplemente sé que las personas en las colonias recibirán un duro golpe al verlo, muchos se guían por antiguas escrituras y puedo decirles que vida inteligente no humana no están en ellas".

"Justamente por eso y sobre eso quisiéramos pedir su ayuda. Laura, quisiéramos pedirle que nos ayude a crear una estrategia para poder entablar un buen contacto con su gobierno y su gente".

"¿Piensan tendrán problemas?".

"¡Muchos, señora secretaria!, el personal responsable del área contacto del imperio está nervioso por varias personas y grupos dentro de su sociedad".

"Debo decirle que parte de mi gobierno también lo está, si puedo ayudarlos, lo haré con gusto".

"S lo agradeceremos infinitamente señora, ahora, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre la Orden de Zeus?. Laura ni siquiera se sorprendió que aquella fuera la primera pregunta.

**AVENIDA 010.**

**MESES.**

**PLAZA DE LA SANGRE.**

Annette usaba la última hoja de su última libreta anotando la respuesta de otro de los habitantes de Meriva. Para una reportera como ella, el haber entrevistado a más de 60 personas simplemente había una experiencia única, sobre todo que muchos no habían sido humanos.

Cada entrevista le había abierto los ojos de la chica a nuevas verdades.

"Al final entiendo que no les importa mucho sobre la raza o especie, ¿cierto?".

"Así es señorita, "Somos la misma sangre" y puedo decir, que entre nosotros derramamos mucha", después de aquel comentario el viejo zurian a quien Annette había entrevistado hacía una reverencia y daba media vuelta con dirección a los que la chica sabía que eran sus nietos.

"Tienes la misma mirada cuando papá nos llevó de paseo en aquel viejo Raptor". Zack daba otra mordida a un bocadillo de algún tipo de carne mientras le ofrecía uno a su hermana.

"Este lugar es increíble, tengo material para producir por lo menos una serie de 20 episodios y ni siquiera acabaría. La historia del imperio es un baño de sangre incluso antes de que se formara y después es simplemente una coexistencia por necesidad y después por deseo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será ir a la Tierra y entrevistar a las personas haya. Por lo que pude investigar su historia es muy similar a la del imperio y me han dicho que en lo últimos años las cosas han cambiado radicalmente".

"¿Sabes que la Tierra no tuvo capacidades de viaje espacial hasta hace poco más de dos décadas?, ¿y que habían mantenido el secreto de vida extraterrestre durante muchos años?". Zack le dio a su hermana una mirada llena de curiosidad antes de tragar el bocado y hablar.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?".

"El único Tau´ri que pude encontrar, uno de los trabajadores de la embajada en el imperio". El sonido de cencerros hizo que los chicos voltearon para ver a un grupo de merivian arreando a cientos de animales con camino a la plaza cercana.

"¿Los llevaran a vender?", Annette había preguntado a su hermano cuando la respuesta vino del mismo Zurian que había entrevistado antes.

"No señorita, es la primer matanza, da inicio al festival de Las 7 Almas, si aun están aquí cuando comience, les sugiero que lo recorran de un lado al otro sobre esta misma calle, comenzará la próxima semana".

Llenos de curiosidad, los hermanos continuaron la peregrinación hasta la plaza, Annette tomando cuanta fotografía podía y Zack recordando cada puesto de comida al cual regresar.

Una vez en la plaza, los animales fueron puestos en un enorme círculo, mientras que los espectadores buscaban algún lugar alrededor del mismo mientras encendían varas de algún tipo de planta que ni Zack ni Annette pudieron identificar. Tenían un color negro y su aroma era dulce, similar a las frutas que habían comido en uno de los puestos callejeros unas horas antes, la idea que aquellas ramas pertenecían a la misma planta que las frutas pasó por la cabeza de la chica.

Mientras tomaba fotografías de cómo un grupo de personas ataviados en túnicas caminaban entre los animales, Annette pudo sentir un leve tirón en su chaleco, al bajar la mirada, noto a una pequeña niña que le ofrecía una rama similar a la que la mayoría de la gente portaba en sus manos.

"Gracias", Annette sonrió a la pequeña mientras a su lado, otro niño le daba una a Zack, que respondía de la misma forma.

"Somos la misma sangre y somos el mismo ser", aquellas palabras hicieron que Annette regresara la vista a la explanada donde un ser del cual no recordaba su especie, había subido a un templete con un rama humeante en uno de sus brazos y en el otro una daga larga que apuntaba con dirección al suelo. "Durante nuestras guerras, derramamos la sangre del hermano que un no conocíamos para defender al hermano del que sabíamos. Dejamos que nuestros instintos fueran los que nos guiaran hasta darnos cuenta que todos y cada uno de nosotros éramos victimas de su crueldad. Nos revelamos, nos unimos y les dimos batalla hasta que su yugo sobre nosotros fue destruido y nuestros pecados lavados con la sangre y la vida de un incontable número de nuestras hermanas y hermanos."

"Es por eso, que como hace ya siglos lo hacemos, levantamos nuestros corazones para aquellos que en el manto de nuestra señora Mildea descansan en espera de volvernos a encontrar". En ese momento, todos los participantes bajaron la cabeza y se arrodillaron levantando las ramas.

De improviso, Annette y Zack se encontraron como los únicos presentes de pie.

A una señal, los sacerdotes que se encontraban junto a los animales sacaron pequeñas dagas similares a stilletos, aunque estos eran negros con algunas incrustaciones en lo que parecía oro.

"Es con esta sangre que a ustedes recordamos y a ustedes nos unimos".

En ese momento, los sacerdotes llevaron las puntas de las dagas a la parte occipital de cada uno. Annette que se encontraba estupefacta, no sabía si era apropiado tomar una fotografía, era una ceremonia religiosa y lo único en lo que había hecho hasta ese momento fue apagar el flash de su cámara.

Zack estaba en el mismo estado mientras la ceremonia continuaba, no era el mejor para aconsejar a su hermana.

"Si no usas el flash está bien". Annette se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que provenía de su lado derecho.

Al bajar la mirada, se percató que quien parecía ser la madre de la pequeña que le diera la rama era quien le hablaba. Sonreía y le señalaba con dirección al centro de la plaza donde una serie de cantos se levantaban y de manera sorpresiva para Annette, todos los animales caerían casi de inmediato al sonido de una campana.

Sorprendida por lo ocurrido, la chica solo alcanzaría a tomar un par de fotos mientras el resto de los presentes bajaron aún más la cabeza y dirigían las ramas en la dirección en donde se había realizado el sacrificio.

"Les pedimos que lleven el mensaje a los nuestros, que aún recordamos su vida y honramos su sacrificio". El sacerdote principal, unió sus manos frente a su rostro, entonces ocurrió algo que provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Zack y de Annette. Todos a su alrededor se levantaron y al unísono.

"Somos la misma sangre, somos el mismo ser. Más allá de los círculos del tiempo, más lejos que cualquier infinito, mi sangre es de mi hermano y mi vida es para servirle, no somos demonios ni ángeles tampoco, no somos luz, tampoco obscuridad. Somos los niños del ocaso, siempre en el umbral".

Aquello terminaría con todo la plaza en silencio y con la pequeña Adama, un tanto perpleja por lo que había ocurrido.

"Esto fue…, interesante". Zack volteada de un lado para otro mientras su hermana tomaba algunas fotografías. "La gente que estaba fuera de la plaza se detuvo al escuchar aquello".

"Esto debe formar parte de la religión oficial del imperio".

"De hecho no lo es", aquella voz venía de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, la misma que le había dicho que tomar fotos estaría bien. "La ceremonia terminó cuando el sacerdote colocó sus manos al frente".

"¿Y lo último?".

"El mote no oficial del Imperio Meriva, nos recuerda quienes y que somos. Podemos ser buenos, pero también podemos ser mal puro, somos os niños del ocaso, no estamos ni entre el bien ni el mal, simplemente hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer".

"Ayudan a otros, ¿pero también los dañarían a otros?".

"Exacto, protegemos planetas bajo en PPT, pero si nos dañan, bueno creo que la Alianza Lucian es un ejemplo de lo que ocurre cuando afectas al imperio, a nuestros hermanos". Aquella mujer sonrió ante su comentario.

Los colonos sabían por los noticieros del imperio, que de los 340 miembros de Meriva secuestrados por la alianza de su colonia, 280 habían sido rescatados, al resto por lo menos los habían encontrado. El último saldo conocido de aquella operación había dado por resultado la casi completa destrucción de la Alianza Lucian con pérdidas tan altas que ya nadie se había molestado en seguir contando. Simplemente los Ha'tak destruidos llegaban a los 435, otras cientos dañadas y sus tripulaciones masacradas cuando grupos de abordaje tomaban las naves a sangre y fuego.

Aquello les recordó a los chicos el vídeo que el Almirante Nagala les había mostrado.

"Si puedes, ¿me permitirás hacerte una entrevista?, mi nombre es Annette Adama, soy reportera en Las 12 Colonias de Kobol".

"Si no tienes problemas, podríamos hacerlo mientras esperamos, los sacerdotes repartirán las viadas, son pedazos de carne o hueso de los sacrificios, venimos por ello?.

"Claro, sería perfecto". Después de sonreír a la mujer, Annette miró de reojo como su hermano caminaba rumbo a uno de los puestos de comida fuera de la plaza, mientras él tuviera algo en su estómago, no le importaría esperar a su hermana.

**A LAS AFUERAS DE MESES.**

**BASE GENERAL ISSAM ZAHREDDINE.**

**12° REGIMIENTO MECANIZADO DEL 1° EJÉRCITO DE MERIVA.**

Cuando el Balam se detenía frente a uno de los almacenes, el conductor simplemente sacó un cigarrillo al asomarse sobre la escotilla, su comandante en la cúpula hacia lo mismo y segundos después giraba su rostro con dirección a las compuertas de tiro en la parte trasera de su vehículo.

"¿Quieren uno?". Fue lo único que dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.

Dos de las compuertas se levantaban, dejando ver a una maltrecho Lee y a una divertida Kara.

"Necesito uno de estos para mis días en el campo". Kara acepto el cigarrillo mientras Lee lo declinó amigablemente. "Entonces este es el estándar de sus vehículos blindados?".

"Si hablamos de vehículos para planetas hostiles, sí. Los Balam se diseñaron pensando que muchas de las tropas pasarían horas y horas aquí metidos, si no es que días; podemos guardar provisiones para 5 días y contamos con bastantes artilugios que nos permiten estar cómodos".

"El ejército de las colonias va a estar interesados en estos, de eso estoy seguro". Lee miró el resto de vehículos aparcados a su alrededor. "Teniente, ¿cree que estos nos los vendan?".

"Posiblemente una variante menos avanzada, sin varios de los sistemas, eso incluye el escudo y varios otros sistemas dentro del vehículo, al final quedaría como un sistema nivel 3".

"¿Ocurriría lo mismo con sus cazas y naves?". Kara se empujaba fuera de la compuerta, sentándose sobre la estructura trasera del vehículo.

"Te seré sincero, creo que ni siquiera les venderían los cascos vacíos; muchos de los equipos son clase 1, incluso los sistemas de soporte de vida y los cascos están hechos de una aleación que se puede decir que es clasificada". El teniente simplemente miro a los dos colonos mientras rápidamente estudiaba sus rostros. "Escuchen, casi todas las naves y equipos que usamos tienen algo que no podemos entregarles. Los únicos con los que tenemos ese tipo de relación, son con el planeta Langara y eso es por una causa, porque ellos nos apoyan con el tratado del PPT".

"Si las colonias entran en ese tratado, ¿crees que cambiarían de opinión?", Lee sondeaba el terreno, seguramente al regresar lo bombardearían con preguntas, quería estar preparado para ello.

"Si están bajo la protección del tratado, se les protegerá de intervenciones y ataques externos, eso quiere decir que si son atacados por algo más que no sean los cylons los protegeremos. Si ustedes fueran los que provocarán la agresión, puedo decirles de antemano que estarían solos y a su suerte".

"¿Si algún desastre natural ocurriera en las colonias?" Starbuck estaba curiosa de la respuesta.

"Si es un cometa en rumbo de colisión con alguno de sus planetas, algún tipo de explosión volcánica, algo del estilo, posiblemente se les ayudaría con algún tipo de recursos, después de que ocurriera".

"¿Dejarían morir millones de personas sin intervenir, incluso si fuéramos aliados?". Lee estaba realmente consternado ante la respuesta.

"Capitán Adama, el tratado fue creado y existe con el propósito de permitir que civilizaciones menos avanzadas sigan su propio camino y se desarrollen de manera independiente. Esa es la razón por la cual, aunque algunos de esos planetas, están en un estado relativamente avanzado, tecnológicamente hablando, nosotros no hemos hecho contacto con ellos. Porque nuestra presencia alteraría el curso de su desarrollo, el curso de su historia si quieres decirlo de alguna manera".

"Y seamos sinceros, ustedes y nosotros sabemos que ocurriría si nosotros llegáramos a uno de esos planetas; vieran nuestra tecnología, conocieran nuestra historia y se enfrentarán a una civilización como la nuestra o la Tau'ri".

"¡Queremos esa tecnología!, ¡Eso es una blasfemia!, ¡Nuestros dioses dicen que eso no es posible!". Kara miraba al teniente a los ojos buscando su reacción.

"Si, algo como eso; ha ocurrido antes y podría ocurrir en el futuro. Es esa la razón por lo que en la Oficina de Contacto del Imperio son todos paranoicos; es seguro que dentro de su sociedad, alguien tenga justamente esa misma idea, si debo ser franco, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasará cuando los Tau'ri establezcan un relación diplomática con sus planetas".

"Con respecto a ellos tengo una pregunta", Lee inhaló profundamente antes de hacer la pregunta. "Hemos leído sobre la Tierra, sobre su historia y sobre lo que están haciendo ahora, vemos en sus noticieros sobre los tratados que firman y de cómo se refieren a ellos como los Tau'ri una y otra vez, ¿están seguros que su historia no está alterada de alguna manera?, ¿qué pasaría si descubrieran que la historia que creen verdadera fue alterada en algún punto?".

"Siendo sincero Capitán Adama, eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a ellos, por mi parte podría darte mi punto de vista, ¿si quieres escucharlo?, Lee afirmó con la cabeza. "Bien, la historia Tau'ri, es esa".

"¿Ninguna posibilidad que no lo sea?".

"Alguna pequeña, pero no como ustedes podrían esperar Starbuck, creo que su sociedad tendrá un tiempo difícil asimilando la verdad".

Segundos después, el sonido de una alarma se hizo presente en la base, junto con un mensaje.

"¡Código 3, código 3, ¡Unidades a punto de espera!, Sector Lima 7-D1".

"Tsss, Los 4 pilares".

"¿Los 4 pilares?", Lee miró algo de preocupación en el rostro del teniente.

"Una parte de la frontera del imperio en la Vía Láctea; es una nebulosa en el sector Lima, se le llama Los 4 pilares a razón de que el gas y los materiales en la nebulosa tiene la forma de 4 gigantescas columnas, son el punto entre Zeu'lit'Nath, Terrani, Freddaly y el Imperio MERIVA, se puede decir que es el punto más caliente y peligroso de las fronteras de cualquiera de los 4".

"¿Es grave?".

"No lo creo Capitán Adama, posiblemente Zeu'lit'Nath enviando otro nave en sus misiones de acoso, si así les puede llamar".

"Estoy más convencido que las colonias deberían quedarse fuera de todo eso".

En la cabeza de Lee, aquella idea había dado vueltas por semanas. Aquella galaxia era tan grande y llena habitantes y naciones, que lo más recomendable sería aislar a las colonias por algunos años, informar bien a su gente sobre la situación alrededor de la galaxia.

Estaba aterrado por las consecuencias, si alguien en las colonias hacía algo estúpido, los resultados serían malos para todas las colonias.

**FLOTILLA BIERS.**

**ESPACIO PROFUNDO.**

**EN ALGÚN PUNTO FUERA DEL ESPACIO COLONIAL.**

Más de un mes en el espacio y aún nada de la flota de Adama, Biers estaba por ordenar el regreso de las naves, sin embargo necesitaba algo con que regresar.

Estaban tan lejos de las colonias y del espacio cylon, que incluso su sistema de comunicación no funcionaba.

A su alrededor, el personal de la nave realizaba sus tareas sin darle gran importancia a la distancia y el tiempo. Aquella nave se utilizaba en la búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de Tylium y eso significaba largos periodos de tiempo en el espacio profundo, por lo cual, la tripulación estaba acostumbrada a esas clases de travesías tan largas y normalmente en solitario, ocasionalmente encontrándose con alguna nave tanque para reaprovisionar.

Su último salto los llevo a una nebulosa que habían bautizado Las puertas de Zeus, sin saberlo habían llegado a uno de los puntos más calientes de la galaxia. Sin saberlo, su aparición en aquel lugar, había activado las alarmas en 4 centros de alerta diferentes; una de ellas sería en MERIVA, la misma que Kara y Lee escucharán en la base Zahreddine.

"¡Esto es increíble!, el DRADIS está mostrando enormes cantidades de Tylium en la nebulosa".

"¿Tylium en forma de gas?".

"No, son partículas, polvo muy fino flotando entre el gas y el resto de los materiales de la nebulosa". Detrás de los operadores en el puente, Biers muy atenta escuchaba la conversación.

Si aquella nebulosa era tan rica en Tylium como decían el viaje no estaría perdido del todo.

Aquella sitio estaba más cerca del territorio cylon que de las colonias, fácilmente podrían reclamarlo antes que sus creadores y si el polvo era tan fino como decían, saltar algunos procesos de su refinamiento.

"¿Alguna señal de la flota de Adama?".

"Ninguna señal de naves dentro del alcance del DRADIS". El operador giró su cabeza y miró a D'Anna. "Creo es hora de volver".

"Creo que sí".

"No regresas con las manos vacías D'Anna, posiblemente descubrimos la mayor fuente de Tylium de la historia de las colonias".

Eso era claro, desafortunadamente para la tripulación de aquellas naves, Biers no estaba dispuesta a entregar aquel enorme depósito de Tylium a las colonias. En su mente ya tramaba un plan para evitar que esa información llegará al gobierno de los humanos.

"¿Volvemos a las colonias?".

"Si, ya no tenemos esperanza de encontrarlos". Biers se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver a su camarote, cuando de pronto.

"¡CONTACTO EN DRADIS!, ¡CONTACTO EN DRADIS!".

Biers junto con el capitán corrieron a la estación para ver el monitor del DRADIS, aquello los dejó perplejos por algunos segundos.

"26 contactos, posición 330, 210, señor, no creo que sea la flota de Adama".

"Yo tampoco Adris", el capitán observó la pantalla y después a Biers que aún estaba perpleja aquella imagen en la pantalla.

"Abran un canal de comunicación, si son Cylons, nos dará tiempo de…".

"¡NUEVOS CONTACTOS!, posici…, ¡MÁS CONTACTOS APARECIERON EN LA PANTALLA, ESTAMOS RODEADOS!. Por un segundo todo el personal de la nave guardó silencio mientras el capitán pensaba su curso de acción.

D'Anna por su parte tenía miedo, era la primera ocasión que lo sentía, miedo a morir, sabía muy bien que ninguna de aquellas naves eran cylons y que estaba muy lejos de cualquier nave de resurrección, si moría, se terminaba el juego.

"¡Que los dioses nos protejan!, aquellas palabras del operador causaron un escalofrío en todos los presentes, D'Anna entre ellos.

**LOS 4 PILARES.**

**12° FLOTA DE GUARDIA.**

**MDSC-101 TEXAN RED ROSE**.

En el puente de mando del Texan Red Rose, la tripulación había terminado los preparativos de Condición 1 y esperaban órdenes en sus estaciones.

La comandante de la nave simplemente miraba la escena a través de las enormes ventanas del puente del mando; para Andrea Puig aquello era algo nuevo, normalmente simplemente tenía que lidiar con naves de reconocimiento de Zeu´lit´Nath que trataban de cruzar la frontera en ocasiones aunque nunca lo hacían.

"¿Tenemos algo sobre las visitan en nuestro banco de datos?".

"¡Si!, creo que le va a parecer muy interesante comandante". Unos segundos después un holograma aparecía frente a ella, su mirada lo decía todo.

"¿Naves de las Doce Colonias de Kobol?".

"Los escáner que se realizaron durante el encuentro con el Primado Marek nos dan una buena idea. Su estructura son similares y el combustible que usan son los mismos, lo que me sorprende es que hayan llegado hasta aquí". El operador de sensores giró su cabeza para mirar a su comandante mientras cruzaba la pierna y centraba su mirada en la pantalla.

"Tlatoma, está cerca, pero no creo que pudieran llegar hasta el planeta dentro de algunos días. Más importante, creo que ni siquiera se les dio la ubicación del planeta, se les iba a remolcar con varias naves para ahorrar tiempo". En aquel momento, el uniforme de la Comandante Puig le jugaría una mala pasada a su tripulación.

Como uno de los privilegios de los oficiales, dentro de la Marina del Imperio se les permitía escoger entre una casi infinita variedad de uniformes para portar. Parte del uniforme de la Comandante Puig era una falda larga con una abertura lateral, al levantarse de su silla, una buena parte de su pierna se dejó ver, varios de los tripulantes varones a su alrededor de inmediato se sonrojaron, aquello no pasó desapercibido por su comandante.

"Si mi esposo se entera, los golpeara", simplemente sonrió al ver como todo el mundo regresaba su atención a sus pantallas. "¡Abran un canal y por favor activen el traductor con el idioma colonia!".

"Listo comandante".

"Atención naves coloniales, este es el Texan Red Rose de la 12° Flota de Guardia del Imperio Meriva, sabemos quiénes son, si quieren vivir, pongan curso a las coordenadas que le estamos enviando, nuestro cazas los cubrirán, ¡esto no es negociable!".

"¡Naves y cazas Zeulas se dirigen a ellos, las naves de Freddaly y Terrani se mantienen en sus posiciones!".

"¡Abre un canal!". Segundos después el oficial de comunicaciones señaló a su comandante que estaba listo. "Atención naves de Zeu'lit'Nath, esas naves están bajo nuestra protección, si las atacan, responderemos acorde con sus acciones".

Gracias a varios monitores alrededor del puente, Andrea tenía una visión completa del campo, sabía bien que si algo se salía de control en Los 4 pilares las cosas se pondrían feas para todo el sector, comenzar una guerra no se vería bien en su expediente.

"Comandante, zeulas en la línea". Un segundo después, la imagen de un Jaffa aparecía en un monitor.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarnos?".

"Esas naves están bajo nuestra protección, si se las atacan, nosotros los atacaremos a ustedes, puedo asegurarte que ni uno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí". En parte aquello era cierto, junto al Texan Red Rose, 20 naves formaban la primera escuadra de la flota, a solo 15 años luz, 65 naves esperaban órdenes de avanzar en caso de ser necesario; su misión era sencilla, solo debían resistir para que los refuerzos llegaran.

"¡Están en nuestro dominio?. El Jaffa contestaría notándose la molestia en su voz, si algo tenían los comandantes y oficiales de Zeu´lith´Nath era su mal temperamento. "Deben ser castigados por su falta al entrar en nuestro territorio".

"¿Crees que dejare ponerles un dedo encima?, estas muy equivocado. ¡Retrocede!, esta es la última advertencia. Andrea cortaría la comunicación y volvería a su silla. "¡Armas en línea, apunten a la nave insignia, que sea la primera en desaparecer, quiero los misiles sobre esos cazas si no dan media vuelta, e informen al resto que se preparen!.

Durante algunos segundos, las naves zeulian continuaron su avance, sus cazas estaban por alcanzar el rango máximo de sus armas, fue entonces que detuvieron su avance en seco mientras sus presas se alejaban lentamente. Andrea y el resto de la tripulación merivian suspiraron de alivio, no tendrían una guerra, por lo menos no ese día.

"Señora, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?".

"No tengo la menor idea, por ahora llevémoslos con el resto de la flota, después llamare a casa y veremos que sigue".

Sin que ella lo supiera, la tripulación de las naves coloniales estaban aterrados sobre los acontecimientos a su alrededor.}

Solo D´Anna estaba deseosa de conocer a aquellos seres que conocían el lenguaje colonial, para ella, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, posiblemente la razón por la cual Adama había partido en aquella expedición. Si tenía la oportunidad de poner a esos seres del lado de los cylon, aseguraba una enorme ventaja sobre los colonos, tenía que usar todo su ingenio y contar una buena historia, era una reportera, contar historias, contar verdades distorsionadas, ese era su trabajo.

Ok, solo les deseo un feliz año nuevo y los mejores deseos.


	8. Chapter 8 CAMINO AL ABISMO

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

**CAMINO AL ABISMO.**

**SISTEMA MICTLAN**

**PLANETA XIBALBA.**

**PUNTO MEDIO DE TRANSITO.**

Similar en función a la Estación Midway, el Sistema Solar Mictlán estaba ubicado casi al medio entre la Vía Láctea y la Galaxia Sagan; naves en tránsito paraban regularmente para repostar y dar un descanso a las tripulaciones en el viaje, también era uno de los tres mayores astilleros del imperio, gracias a una serie de planetas, lunas y asteroides ricos en minerales. Aquel solitario sistema solar, se trataba de un sistema binario, conformado por 15 planetas, cinco de ellos gigantes gaseosos de los cuales dos se encontraba dentro de la zona habitable y varias de sus lunas sostenían una creciente población.

Los astilleros en el sistema construían ⅓ de las naves usadas por el imperio y era el epicentro de uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos y peligrosos en los que la Tierra y Meriva se habían unido. Operación Destiny.

En el mirador de uno de los astilleros, Jack y Sam observaban las operaciones que se realizaban en el espacio frente a ellos, el ir y venir de cientos de naves era una visión que los maravillaba.

"Si no dejan de babear tendré que pedirles que limpien". La voz de un ser entrando por la puerta los hizo voltear.

Aquella criatura estaba al mando de los astilleros, un Arquin llamado Tseli Lanarr.

"¡Sam ensucia más que yo!", aquella frase había sonado como el grito desesperado de un niño, confesando el crimen de su hermano.

"¡Claro que no!".

"¡Claro que sí!".

"General Carter, General O'Neill, son los dos", por sus características físicas, no se podía saber si estaba riendo o no, para Jack, era seguro que lo hacía. "Son hermosas, ¿cierto?".

"Si me lo preguntas, si, lo son". La atención de Sam regresó a las enormes naves que para ese momento atracaban en los astilleros rodeadas de remolcadores y vehículos de construcción.

Aquellas naves no eran otra cosa que el esfuerzo Tau´ri y de Imperio por rescatar a la tripulación de la nave Destiny atrapada a cientos de miles de millones de años luz de la Vía Láctea y por el último en medio de un tránsito intergaláctico que les llevarías años terminar.

La enorme distancia a la que se encontraba Destiny, implicaba que el viaje incluso con la nave más rápida tomaría años, por lo que una opción diferente se había puesto sobre la mesa, sin embargo, infinitamente más peligrosa.

Cuando unidades del imperio se movían entre dimensiones, lo hacía desplazándose por el Mar de Darama, la zona que divide las paredes dimensionales y que impide la unión de las cuerdas de las paredes o por lo menos reduciendo ese contacto al mínimo.

El Mar de Darama, rara vez se rige por las leyes de la física convencional y para transitar a través de él se necesitan sistemas muy especializados. En su mayoría, balizas direccionales dimensionales. Marcando el punto de cruce, que regularmente no excedía más de dos o tres segundos y aun así el tránsito entre dos dimensiones tenía sus riesgos, como perder el contacto con la baliza, enfrentar una tormenta temporal, incluso una fisura dimensional que los dejarían atrapados en alguna dimensión no explorada. Y al finalizar la travesía, en cada punto de ingreso, la nave o naves que cruzaban Darama pasaban por una inspección a fondo. Creaturas poco amistosas tenían por hogar aquel extraño espacio y casi todas, eran peligrosas en cierta forma.

Cada puerto de cruce, no era otra cosa más que un fuerte con cuánta arma tenían apuntando con dirección a donde las naves aparecían al terminar el tránsito. Si algo había cruzado junto con las naves, las armas abrían fuego sin advertencia alguna, sin detener el fuego hasta que la amenaza estuviera eliminada, esto ocurría incluso por la menor señal de peligro.

Darama estaba en las mentes de algunos como el mismo infierno.

Un espacio lleno de creaturas extrañas y peligrosas, donde incluso el más insignificante ser, podía terminar con la vida de algún desafortunado en encontrarla, no eran muertes rápidas.

Se tenía una idea general de dónde estaba la Destiny y el viaje a través del Mar de Darama tomaría unas 5 horas, que por mucho serían las horas más largas para la tripulación de las naves que participarían en aquella misión. Naves que habían sido diseñadas y construidas por Meriva con ayuda de la Tierra para sobrevivir aquel viaje, eran monstruos, para combatir monstruos.

"Dos metros de blindaje Asgard, tres sistemas de escudos, droides CIWS, sistemas de defensa Destroids, seis reactores Neutrino-Ion, dos reactores Naquadria y un sistema ZPM. Lo último en sistema de navegación y sensores, estas naves son el orgullo y futuro de la flota Meriva". Tseli se había perdido en su propia explicación, era el turno de Jack.

"¿Quieres que los dejemos solos?".

"¿Qué?, yo…". Las risas de los dos generales no se hicieron esperar. "Me tienen, ¡no le digan al Primado!".

"Descuida y a todo esto, ¿cuándo estarán listas para partir?", Carter no podía ocultar su emoción, había visitado las naves durante su construcción y ahora que eran funcionales, moría por entrar y verlas.

"Un mes, necesitamos que las tripulaciones se familiaricen con el sistema y también que lleguen los Núcleos de los astilleros de Meses".

"¡No puedo imaginar para que quieren todo ese poder de fuego!".

"Espero jamás lo descubra General, nosotros lo hicimos y sabemos lo que vamos a enfrentar". Tseli giró todo su cuerpo en dirección a un grupo de naves que cruzaban a varios kilómetros de la cubierta de observación del astillero. "Midnight Nightmare y el resto de esta flota, se podría decir que son nuestra terapia para superar ese trauma".

Años atrás, cuando los científicos de Meriva compartían sus conocimientos con los Tau'ri, les habían informado cómo era que cruzaban entre dimensiones. El Mar de Darama era parte esencial de aquella conversación y por un par de incidentes durante el tránsito, habían descubierto que se podía transitar dentro del mar y cubrir enormes distancias en poco tiempo, el único problema eran sus habitantes.

Durante los primeros tránsitos en gran escala, nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido; las naves y equipos iban y venían por las puertas sin problemas, hasta que un día durante uno de aquellos tránsitos, un grupo de seres extraños cruzaría junto con un camión y después atacarían a todo el personal cercano.

Las fuerzas de seguridad tardarían cuatro días en contener la infestación y cerrar la puerta.

Después de semanas de investigación, las fuerzas de Meriva entendieron los peligros que habitaban en Darama; tardarían más de dos semanas en poder usar la puerta y muchos especulaban que sería peligroso seguir usándolas, a pesar de ser piezas claves en las operaciones en contra de los Anthros, que en aquellos años era sus únicos enemigos.

"Las piezas de la súper puerta llegan mañana y por cierto, también llegaran unas naves de más". Jack miraba a Tseli y esto puso en alerta al merivian.

"¿General O´Neill?".

"Kinsey convenció al Senado Tau´ri que la puerta es muy importante para dejarla bajo el control de una fuerza...ajena y que nos arriesgamos a que esa tecnología pueda caer en malas manos". Sam respondió la pregunta mientras el General O´Neill se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca.

"Saben que nosotros también podemos construir las piezas para una puerta, ¿cierto?.

"Se les explico, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se habían enviado a las naves, sería algo escandaloso si las razones salen a la luz, por lo que vamos a decir que es una escolta y naves que esperamos puedan ayudar a la misión".

"¿Idea del Dr. Woolsey?".

"Si".

Aquella respuesta del Sam provoco una pequeña convulsión en Tsile, ahora era seguro que estaba riendo.

"Por cierto General Carter, General O'Neill, ¿Conocieron los por menores sobre lo que paso en Tlatoma?". Tanto Carter como O'Neill dejaron escapar un suspiró a modo de respuesta.

Una representación de las 12 Colonias de Kobol, había sido enviada en respuesta a una invitación por parte de Meriva a un congreso en una colonia en la Vía Lactea; sería la primera oportunidad de entablar diálogo con altos funcionarios de la Tierra y para ese momento la Secretaria Roslin había sido nombra embajadora en nombre de las colonias.

Junto con Laura, el General Ramoss y el Secretario de Estado Krios la acompañaban, junto con una enorme delegación de representantes de diversas empresas cercanas al gobierno colonial con intereses en incursionar en el mercado galáctico, muchos estaban salivando de solo imaginar las ganancias que se podrían generar. Ramos por su parte, había preparado un operativo enorme para recolectar cuanta información pudiera en aquel viaje y el Secretario de Estado Krios estaba muy preocupado por ello.

Si algo salía mal, se podría convertir en un incidente diplomático de forma inmediata y Aldame le había advertido a Ramoss, que si algo pasaba, estaba solo y prefería pasar por idiota y decir que no tenía idea que los militares estaban planeando una operación bajo sus narices, que involucrar al gobierno de las colonias.

Con tan solo 5 naves integrando la flotilla, Ramoss no tenía muchas opciones.

Por los informes de los chicos Adama, sabía que el espacio alrededor de Tlatoma estaría fuertemente defendido y estaban en lo correcto.

Cuando la flotilla colonial salía del híper espació con la ayuda de los remolcadores de Meriva, un rápido barrido del DRADIS en modo activo revelaría docenas de lo que parecían ser estaciones de defensa alrededor del planeta y el enorme puerto espacial rodeado por varias decenas de naves.

La inteligencia colonial se había preparado para cientos de posibles escenarios unas vez llegarán al planeta.

De las 5 naves coloniales, cuatro se trataban de naves militares que habían sido modificadas a toda prisa y de la forma más discreta para aquella misión.

Antenas habían sido instaladas de proa a popa, cientos de cámaras de video y fotográficas de alta resolución estaban ocultadas entre los espacios de las placas de blindaje de las naves. Sensores de todos tipos enviaban la información registrada a salas dentro de las naves, donde cientos de especialistas de la Inteligencia Colonial las estudiaba y después eran archivadas.

Solo 5 minutos después de llegar a su órbita alrededor de Tlatoma, todo aquel personal estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información que recibían; lo que parecían ser señales de estaciones de radio y televisivas inundaban sus receptores. Escuchaban las conversaciones de lo que parecía ser controladores aéreos en la superficie del planeta y cada cierto tiempo, al control del puerto espacial enviando indicaciones a naves que se aproximaba, si esto era en una colonial recién formada, ¿qué podían encontrar en el imperio?, ¿qué podían esperar entrando en territorio Tau'ri?.

Armado con dos escuadrones de Vipers y Raptor modificados, Ramoss esperaba obtener algunas respuestas. Todos aquellos equipos habían sido modificados a la carrera para darles algunas capacidades furtivas, sus esperanzas estaban en los Vipers.

Antiguos Vipers de entrenamiento modificados a toda prisa para ser usados en misiones de reconocimiento.

Casi el 80% del metal en el fuselaje había sido retirado y reemplazado con una combinación de fibras de carbono y cerámica; R&D tenía grandes esperanzas en que aquellas plataformas pudieran evitar los sensores de Meriva y recolectar cuánta información pudieran durante sus misiones.

Por la información que se les había proporcionado, sabían que Tlatoma se trataba de una colonia agrícola recién formada algunos años atrás; que contaba con un puerto espacial y parecía ser el epicentro de la mayor parte de tratados de materia primas entre varios planetas cercanos. Si esa era el caso, la Oficina de Inteligencia Colonial, quería la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre aquellos planetas, sobre sus representantes y si tenían algún equipo de interés, por ello, muchos de los representantes eran en realidad agentes con aquella misión.

Sus expectativas sobre lo que encontrarían en aquel sitio, estaba reducidas a campos de cultivo y un par de ciudades de tamaño mediano. En los campos de cultivo no se habían equivocado, en cuanto a las ciudades, solo en parte.

Más de una docena de especialistas en diversas disciplinas se toparon con Tlatoma, la ciudad. Una gigantesca ciudad fortificada, rodeada por una enorme muralla de casi 400 metros de alto, que protegía las instalaciones principales y los puertos de tránsito con su contraparte en órbita, equipada con cientos de armas y varias estaciones emisoras de escudos.

Durante el viaje de la delegación colonial a la superficie del planeta, los Raptor, discretamente habían desplegado videocámaras que les habían tomado buenas imágenes de aquella ciudad y de sus defensas, así como habían confirmado varios de los puntos que había informado el grupo de la Secretaría Roslin después de su visita al imperio.

La diversidad cultural con la que se encontraron en aquella ciudad los había dejado perplejos y el número de planetas que participaban en aquel congreso, les estaban haciendo desear haber tenido más personal en el campo. Con cientos de stands sobre una superficie de más de 20000 metros cuadrados, todos los miembros de la delegación colonial tenían problemas para ir con el ritmo de la marea y muchos de ellos estaban abrumados por toda aquella situación.

Un stand en una de las orillas de la plaza fue el espacio que se les había asignado para montar una exposición sobre los productos coloniales y su cultura; lugar que aprovecharon paro presentar lo mejor que las colonias podían ofrecer.

Al momento de abrir las puertas del congreso, cientos de personas de inmediato se dirigieron hacia los stands donde planeaban hacer sus negocios; claramente, la exposición y centro de negocios Tau´ri y de sus aliados se vieron inundados con visitantes casi de inmediato, algo que pasaba a manera frecuente cuando se realizaba convenciones o congresos similares. Tener a los Tau´ri como socios, en muchos casos significaba la seguridad de un planeta, en otros pocos casos, en la seguridad de una nación.

Las exposiciones de los planetas de Orban y de Langara se habían saturado de la misma forma que el de la Tierra; Orban proporcionaba ayuda en cuanto al diseño y prueba de reactores de naquadah, mientras que Langara era uno de los dos principales productores de naquadria de la galaxia y se sabía que con ellos se tenía más posibilidades de obtener una buena cantidad del mineral, con la Tierra se tenían que pasar por muchos filtros para obtener una buena dotación.

Hebridan por su parte ofrecía una vasta cantidad de productos procesados, entre alimentos y bebidas, así como naves de exploración sin sistemas FTL.

Muchos de los planetas aliados de los Tau´ri, habían encontrado en Hebridan un planeta que estaba dispuesto a vender naves y tecnología para sus exploraciones espaciales, aunque muchos se desencantada al descubrir que ninguna de las naves contaba con un sistema FTL y que estaban diseñadas de tal manera, que ningún tipo de armamento podía ser equipado, aunque varios clientes de Hebridan ya lo habían intentado.

En pocas horas, varios planetas estaban interesados en lo que sus nuevos vecinos, las Doce Colonias de Kobol ofrecían y poco a poco los representantes coloniales se veían abordados por muchos de sus contrapartes de otros planetas. La posibilidad de obtener enormes naves con capacidad FTL, cazas y otros tipos de naves hacían salivar a todos los involucrados en aquellas conversaciones, se estaba hablando de enormes ganancias para Las Doce Colonias de Kobol y enormes ganancias para quienes querían comprar las naves. Tenían el comercio y dinero en la cabeza y eso estaba por triunfar, hasta que la Orden de Zeus entró en la conversación.

Justo cuando varios de los representantes estaba por entrar en pláticas serias sobre contratos y pagos, un grupo de sacerdotes de la Orden de Zeus tomó la palabra en medio del stand de los colonias y segundos después, todo se fue al Hades, según los colonos.

"¡Bendiciones de los verdaderos dioses, de los creadores y guías de la humanidad, vengan y regocíjense en sus bendiciones!".

En cuestión de segundos, el stand quedaba vacío y casi de inmediato, todos los presentes lo evitaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, con el pasar de algunas horas, personal de seguridad de Meriva tuvo que hacerse presente para proteger a los representantes de las colonias. Aquellas palabras que pronunciara aquel clérigo de las colonias se habían extendido como fuego por todo el recinto y muchos de ellos tenían un recuerdo asociado, el Ori estaba de regreso, una amenaza como el Ori, se asomaba sobre el horizonte.

La Embajadora Roslin tuvo que dejar una reunión con Richard Woolsey y el Dr, Jackson para lidiar con los elementos religiosos de la representación de las colonias.

Los clérigos estaban exigiendo se les permitiera salir para esparcir las enseñanzas de los verdaderos dioses; exigían que las monstruosidades que les impedían salir se hicieran a un lado, aquellos monstruos no eran otros que el personal no humano de Meriva que custodiaban el recinto. Laura tuvo una larga y acalorada discusión con los miembros de la Orden de Zeus y con las Hijas de Hera, les habían advertido sobre la historia de los Ori y del daño que habían hecho a la galaxia, sobre el hecho que muchos de los planetas habían caído bajo su dominio y que solo gracias de nueva cuenta al esfuerzo de los Tau´ri, la galaxia se había salvado.

Finalmente y por recomendaciones del personal de seguridad, toda la representación colonial fue retirada de la sede bajo escolta militar, no hace falta decir que todos aquellos tratos se fueron a la basura, muy a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos de los involucrados.

En el espacio las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, a lo que había ocurrido en la superficie del planeta después de aquel incidente; varias naves de patrulla de Meriva ya rodeaban a la flotilla de las colonias, incluidas dos Daedalus de la flota Tau´ri que había acompañado a la delegación de la Tierra.

Para el General Ramoss aquellas naves cercanas fueron una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo.

Tenerlas cerca de las Battlestar estaba dando imágenes e información electrónica que para los miembros de la inteligencia colonial parecía invaluable y al mismo tiempo era aterrador obtener aquellos resultados; porque no parecía posible lo que aparecía en las pantallas en aquellas salas. Tener una nave de tan solo ⅙ de largo de una nave colonial emitiendo el mismo nivel de energía que una Battlestar era aterrador, no podían ni imaginar si las lecturas de otras naves eran posibles. Tenían que saberlo y para eso habían desplegado sus Vipers de una manera muy discreta y que según ellos les permitía pasar desapercibidos.

Dos de las Battlestar en la flotilla, contaban con un par de compuertas que permiten en momentos de emergencia, reaprovisionar la nave rápidamente usando Raptor o cualquier nave que pudiera atracar en aquellos compartimentos. Ahora aquellos espacios eran usados para despegar los Vipers que según la inteligencia colonial serían imperceptibles para los sensores de sus nuevos vecinos, si a los DRADIS les costaba trabajo registrar aquellos pequeños cazas a corta distancia, usando a las Battlestar como escudos y con re-entradas rápidas en la atmósfera, seguramente podrían operar sin problemas.

Después de 55 misiones aquello parecía ser verdad, la realidad era muy diferente.

Solos segundos después de que los Vipers se alejaban de sus nodrizas, los sensores de todas las naves cerca los registraban sin importar qué tan rápido entraban en la atmósfera de Tlatoma.

Durante el despliegue del primer Viper, las alarmas en varias naves de patrulla cercanas se habían disparado y por unos segundos estuvieron a punto de activar sus armas, fue solo después de que sus computadoras les indicaron, que los sensores no detectaban ningún tipo de armamento, fue que el comandante al mando de aquella patrulla ordenara simplemente seguir al Viper e informar al comando de defensa y a los sujetos grandes en inteligencia.

Con tan solo minutos de tener al Viper en el espacio aéreo de Tlatoma, varias estaciones ya lo seguían y simplemente monitoreaban sus acciones; lo mismo pasó con el resto de las misiones de aquellos naves que no solo se limitaban al planeta, sino al sistema entero. Se alejaban unos cuantos miles de kilómetros y activaban un sistema de salto instalado en un contenedor ventral y realizaban reconocimientos en instalaciones y ubicaciones por el sistema Mictlan.

El primado había sido informado sobre aquellas acciones, aquello habían sido informado al General O´Neill, al gobierno Tau´ri y sus aliados y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en simplemente dejarlos actuar. Sabían que las colonias estaban desesperadas por información y era muy conocido por todos los involucrados que los secretos del imperio se protegían solos; simplemente los dejaban operar para darles la impresión que podían hacerlo, cuando la realidad era otra completamente diferente, aquello podía ser una ventaja a futuro.

La Inteligencia Colonial tenía un enorme interés por descubrir los secretos de sus vecinos y también esperaba poder encontrar la localización de la Tierra durante aquel proceso.

Después del incidente en la superficie, toda la delegación colonial regreso a la Cloud 8, frustrados y molestos por la pérdida de lo que seguramente hubieran sido enormes ganancias para sus compañías y planetas; solo los representantes de Gemeneon no habían hecho comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido. Pero para Embajadora Laura Roslin y para el Secretario Aldame Krios, todo aquello se había convertido en un enorme fracaso. Ambos lucharon por dejar a las dos órdenes religiosas atrás, sabían lo que podía pasar, Adar también lo sabía, desafortunadamente Fotsis había ganado en aquella batalla.

Fotsis deseaba aumentar la influencia y alcance de la Orden de Zeus lo antes posible, quería erradicar cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar la supremacía de la Orden de Zeus dentro de las colonias.

Para Adar fue un movimiento peligroso permitir que las dos órdenes religiosas más grandes fueran con la comitiva de su gobierno, un movimiento que al final de cuentas causó un daño enorme a los intereses del gobierno colonial. Casi todas las representaciones habían solicitado que los colonos fueran expulsados de aquel congreso, por lo menos la parte que había estado bajo el dominio Ori y esas heridas aún estaban abiertas.

Durante los siguientes días, la única reunión a la que asistió la Embajadora Roslin y el Secretario Kryos fue con los representantes de la Tierra; ninguna otra representación tuvo más interés en hablar con ellos. Al final, solo ciertos acuerdos quedaron pactados entre las 12 Colonias de Kobol y los Tua´ri tuvieron lugar y aquellos habían sido acuerdos muy pequeños, nada de lo que habían esperado los altos cargos en la administración del Presidente Adar. Mucho menos lo que había esperado el Padre Fotsis, que estaba seguro que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

"Cuando Laura regrese a las colonias va a tener una tarde del infierno", Jack sentía afecto por Laura, sabía que los políticos podían ser un dolor en el trasero, lo sabía de primera mano.

"El daño que hizo esa Orden de Zeus es algo irreversible". Tseli simplemente se recargo sobre uno de los vidrios del mirador.

"¿¡Extremo!?, no creo, pero si será un enorme problema a futuro". Sam solo giro su rostro al notar como una de las naves encendía sus motores y un brillo rojo cubría las abrazaderas en el dique detrás de la nave. Ella formaría parte de mi misión junto con un grupo de tropas Tau´ri, parte de la participación de la Tierra para recuperar a la tripulación de la Destiny.

"Sea cual sea el caso, el Presidente Adar va tener las mano llenas con esos locos de la Orden de Zeus". Jack tenía aquella mirada, para Sam, aquello significa peligro.

BRAZO CYGNUS

12 COLONIAS DE KOBOL

CAPRICA

Casi todas las miradas estaban centradas en una silla a dos lugares de donde Adar estaba sentado, casi todas las miradas mostraban enojo, molestia y más de una tenía cierto toque con intenciones asesinas hacia aquel hombre.

Al Padre Fotsis no parecía importarle aquellas miradas, de hecho, parecía orgulloso y su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Parecía orgulloso de lo que había ocurrido en Tlatoma algunas semanas atrás, estaba orgulloso que sus enviados habían hecho saber a la galaxia que ellos eran la fuente de la fe verdadera, que sus dioses eran supremos y que todos debían atender a su llamado.

"¿Algo que decir a esto Padre Fotsis?", Adar había perdido todo miedo a las repercusiones a futuro con respecto a lo que la orden pudiera hacer en las futuras elecciones. El daño que habían causado en Tlatoma había sido enorme y Richard Woolsey, había sido muy directo en cuáles podrían ser las repercusiones para las futuras relaciones que las Colonias de Kobol quisieran entablar.

El Representante Attah, había tenido un intercambio con Laura y con Aldame antes de que regresaran a Cloud 8; les había informado sobre la preocupación que crecía dentro del Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores Tau´ri.

"¡Padre Fotsis!, ¡¿entiende cuáles son las consecuencias?!", Laura Roslin, había hecho algo que no pocas personas se habían atrevido a hacer, levantar la voz al representante de los dioses.

"¡MOSTRARLE A ESA ABERRACIONES QUE LA ORDEN ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA DEFENDER A LA HUMANIDAD!, ¡DEMOSTRARLE A ESTE GOBIERNO QUE LOS HUMANOS EN ESOS MUNDOS ESTÁN PODRIDOS HASTA EL CENTRO!, ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTA HEREJÍA SE SIGA EXTENDIENDO!". Todos los presentes miraban a Fotsis, incluso aquellos que apoyaban al padre no sabían cómo responder aquellas palabras.

"El daño está hecho, tenemos que pensar, ¿cómo controlamos el daño?" El Almirante Adama sabía que enfrentar al hombre era un error, tenían problemas más serios.

"¿Alguno tiene alguna idea?". Adar miraba a todos los presentes.

"¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ADAR?".

"Padre Fotsis, ni siquiera voy a pelear con usted", Adar simplemente desvió la mirada del hombre.

"Hacer enmiendas no servirá de nada, según los datos que teníamos de los Ori, tenían la idea que ellos eran los elegidos y todo lo que ellos conlleva. La galaxia sufrió mucho por sus acciones y decir que nuestros dioses son los verdaderos nos acaba de poner en hielo muy delgado". Kryos lucía cansado al igual que toda la delegación colonial que había visitado aquella colonia agrícola. "Teníamos posibles contratos y la posibilidad de buenas relaciones con otros planetas, después, todo el mundo nos evitaba como si fuéramos algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, nadie quiso ni siquiera cruzar palabra con nosotros".

"Tuvimos la posibilidad de salir a la galaxia como un poder a respetar, como uno de los más importantes jugadores dentro del juego de las políticas galácticas" Ramoss tenía las manos en su rostro". Ninguno de los presentes había visto al General en aquella condición, aquel hombre representaba los pensamientos de muchos alrededor de la sala. "Los Tau´ri nos lo habían advertido, nos olvidamos de ello y dejamos que nuestro orgullo nos cegara, al igual que la avaricia que nos invadió al momento de ver todos aquellos contratos, el oro nos cegó".

"¿General?", Adar llamo la atención de Ramoss.

"¿Señor Presidente?".

"Por favor, ¡preséntenos el informe de la Oficina de Inteligencia!". Ramoss abrió un sobre frente al él, uno igual al que estaba enfrente de todos los presentes en aquella reunión.

"Este informe está basado en las observaciones de los agentes de campo, así como de las misiones de reconocimiento realizadas por medio de Raptor y de Vipers modificados para esta misión en particular, aquí debo agregar que estas plataformas continuarán en servicio y pensamos incrementar su número gracias al éxito obtenido en esta misión" Ramoss pareció recomponerse mientras daba aquel informe, Adar agradeció aquello. "Durante la recolección de información en el terreno, pudimos descubrir que muchos de los presentes habían llegado por medio de varias naves proporcionadas por la Tierra y sus aliados y es aquí donde nos enfrentamos con el hecho, de que muy a nuestro pesar y de haber desplegado una misión de reconocimiento de esta envergadura, parece que no podemos tener una visión completa de la tecnología presente en la galaxia".

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso General?", el Almirante Nagala parecía muy interesado en esta parte del informe.

"Señor, ¿recuerda que dentro de los datos proporcionados por Meriva se hace referencia al Stargate?".

"¿No estás por decirme que los confirmaste?, ¿o sí?". Nagala miro a Ramoss con enorme interés, muchos de los presentes en la sala parecían no saber de qué hablaban aquellos dos hombres.

"¿Almirante, General de que hablan?".

"Chappa'ai, Astria Porta, Stargate, es un dispositivo que se nos dijo que permite el viaje entre planetas por medio de un agujero de gusano artificial, el viaje solo tarda segundos, dependiendo la distancia entre los dos planetas". Ramoss terminaba su explicación ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

"General, ¿pudieron confirmar la existencia de este dispositivo?". Adar estaba nervioso por la respuesta.

"No pudimos tener una confirmación visual, pero muchos de los presentes nos confirmaron que habían llegado a Tlatoma por medio del dispositivo, desafortunadamente después del incidente en el complejo, nuestro movimiento se vio muy restringido para nuestra propia seguridad. Lo que podríamos tomar como una confirmación por medio de nuestros medios, son lecturas de dos nuestras naves y de tres Raptors en órbita. Captaron picos de energía que aparecían a manera irregular y en momentos a manera muy regulares durante varios minutos y después desaparecían, todos estos picos tenían su origen en una instalación que hemos llamado "El Fuerte". Una serie de fotos estaban adjuntas a las hojas dentro de aquel enorme folder.

"Como pueden ver, la estructura es un domo, por las pocas lecturas que pudimos obtener, el edificio está reforzado y cuenta con armas defensivas en toda la estructura. Pensamos que el dispositivo se encuentra en este edificio por diversas razones, pero las dos principales son la entrada y salida de personal y de invitados durante los momentos en los que teníamos lecturas de los picos de energía y por las defensas que pudimos registrar, algunas apuntan hacia afuera de la estructura, otras hacia el interior".

"Si este dispositivo es real, cosa que no creíamos posible, tenemos que hacernos con uno y saber cómo usarlo, esperamos que esa información se nos pueda proporcionar después de negociarla con la Tierra".

"¡¿NEGOCIARLA?!", ¡ESA INFORMACIÓN Y TODO LO QUE LA TIERRA Y LOS HUMANOS EN ESTA GALAXIA TENGAN ES PROPIEDAD DE LAS DOCE COLONIAS DE KOBOL!".

"Creo que está perdiendo la noción de las cosas Padre Fotsis", la tranquila voz de Nagala hizo enfurecer más a aquel hombre de fe, le hablaba como una especie de abuelo educando a su nieto mal portado. "No podemos ir por la galaxia exigiendo cosas y creer que simplemente nos las darán, mas importante, en estos momentos las colonias están en una posición más que difícil y estamos a casi nada de ser aislados el resto de los humanos que habitan en este universo". Nagala miró a Laura Roslin, "Embajadora Roslin, ¿podría informarnos sobre lo que el Representante Attah y el Dr. Woolsey charlaron con usted y el Secretario Krios?.

Laura tomó un poco del agua, sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría y durante su viaje de regreso a las colonias estuvo pensando en la mejor manera de presentar aquella información sin parecer alarmista, cuando en realidad, todas las alarmas debían estar sonando.

"¡Quédense en sus planetas hasta que podamos arreglar esto!", todo el mundo centró su mirada en la ex profesora. "Richard Woolsey fue muy claro en lo que teníamos que hacer y después Attah repitió casi lo mismo, a como tenemos que verlo, estamos en un serio aprieto y más importante, no creo que en este punto podamos arreglar el daño que se ha hecho, tendremos que esperar a que la Tierra haga su movimiento y ver como resulta".

"¿Te informaron sobre qué planean hacer?", Adar hizo aquella pregunta a Laura con una familiaridad inusual.

"No, recomiendo que hagamos lo que nos dicen, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Podemos usar ese tiempo para prepararnos y planear cómo informaremos a las colonias sobre nuestra relación con la Tierra y el resto de la galaxia".

"Y prepararnos para lo peor de ser necesario". Nagala, Adama y el presidente fueron los primeros en voltear y mirar a Ramoss. "No estamos preparados para defender a las colonias en el caso de un ataque una vez que nuestra existencia sea conocida. ¿Nos protegerá la Tierra?, no lo sabemos, más importante, ¿alguien nos atacará en el futuro?, tampoco lo sabemos, debemos estar listos".

"¡Hable con el Secretario de Defensa y con el Secretario del Tesoro!, ¡¿quiero que usted, el Almirante Nagala y el General Perrhios preparen un informe!, lo que necesiten, tienen un cheque en blanco". Adar, sabía que se tenía que hacer algo y ese algo seria muchos cubits.

Un mes atrás, la Inteligencia Colonial había enviado a varias empresas y corporaciones una licitación para nuevos cazas, naves y armas; aquello lo habían hecho bajo un secreto absoluto, lo último que necesitaban era tener a la prensa respirando sobre su hombro.

"Y tengo algo que pedirle Almirante Adama". El Viejo miro al presidente, "a usted y a la Embajadora Roslin".

"¿Señor?".

"Pediré a los Tau´ri por medio de Meriva que nos permitan instalar un consulado en la Tierra o en alguna de sus colonias, quiero pedirles a ustedes dos, que sean los rostros con los que en un futuro se relacione a las colonias. Tenemos mucho que revisar sobre el comercio con la Tierra y sus aliados, si es que llegamos a tener alguna relación comercial con ellos después de esto".

"La tendremos y será una donde se nos de nuestro lugar como es debido", Fotsis sonaba tranquilo diferente a como había comenzado aquella reunión. "Si es en su interés el bienestar de la galaxia, ellos vendrán suplicando y recibiendonos con los brazos abiertos como debió ser desde un principio".

Fue justo en ese momento que las alarmas de muchos de los presentes se encendieron como si fueran árboles de navidad. Algo estaba mal con aquel hombre, que en cuestión de algunos minutos había cambiado de manera tan drástica su comportamiento.

Adar, siendo un político de carrera podía ver en sus adversarios cuando tenían algún as bajo la manga y se preparaban a para usarla; Nagala, Ramoss y Adama lo veía con ojos de militares veteranos y por alguna razon, sintieron que habían caído en una trampa.

"¡Señor presidente!".

Billy, el joven becario de la Embajadora Roslin había entrado a la sala a toda velocidad, atrás habían quedado los guardias que por alguna razón habían dejado entrar al chico que se abalanzó a la televisión en la sala de reuniones.

"En estos momentos estamos buscando alguna confirmación por parte del gobierno central, pero le repetimos la información que está circulando por este y otros canales", el presentador llevó sus manos a una carpeta frente a él. "Estos documentos hasta hace poco clasificados, nos indican que el gobierno de las colonias de Kobol, hizo contacto con nuestros hermanos y hermanas de la 13º tribu. Esto ocurrió hace algunos meses y desde ese día, se ha estado negociando su integración en las colonias". Justo en ese instante, el corazón de muchos en aquella sala de reunión se detuvo por un par de segundos.

"Estos documentos revelan el primer contacto que se tuvo con la flota de una colonia de la Tierra llamada Meriva, mientras se enfrentaba a un grupo de insurgentes. Tenemos el video de que pasaremos dentro de algunos minutos y déjenme decirles que es increíble. Después de ese contacto, una representación de las Colonias de Kobol liderada por la Secretaría de Educación Laura Roslin y el Comandante William Adama fue enviada a esta colonia donde pudieron entablar conversaciones con un oficial de la Tierra que les informo que el planeta y sus colonias estaban ansiosos por regresar con sus hermanos y hermanas".

"A todo nuestro público, queremos informarle que nuestro equipo de investigación, comparó las fechas en estos documentos y todas concuerdan con un ausencia de la Secretaría Roslin por salud, con aquel simulacro a gran escala y con la promoción del Comandante Adama a Almirante. Y por lo que sabemos hace poco, la Secretaria Roslin, que aun esta en ausencia por enfermedad, fue nombrada embajadora para con nuestros hermanos de la Tierra". Adar y todo el mundo miró al Padre Fotsis, que sin decir palabra alguna permanecía tranquilo en su silla.

Aquel desplante al principio de la reunión no había sido otra cosa que un juego, algo simplemente para ganar algunos minutos y dar tiempo para que aquello se esparciera por las televisoras de los planetas de las 12 Colonias. Tenía aquello planeado y hasta ese momento su plan había funcionado. Adar giro su rostro al Padre de la Orden de Zeus.

"Hijo de …".

Hola niños y niñas.

Solo escribiré esto, han sido unos meses muy, muy, muy, muy difíciles y ni por un segundo me paso por la cabeza ponerme a escribir. Pero en fin ya regrese, otro capítulo medio flojo, pero bueno, ya poco a poco irá mejorando.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardar en escribir. Cuídense en estos días tan difíciles en este mundo, usen guantes y cubre bocas y por lo que más quieran cuiden a sus familias y cuídense ustedes.


End file.
